Harry vs Edward
by 3v4ns
Summary: Edward y su familia van a Londres, Harry y sus amigos van a una escuela muggle, allí todos se encuentran y se hacen amigos... bueno no TODOS se hacen amigos... No Slash/leve AU en Harry Potter/leve ooc
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: ni el universo de Harry Potter ni el de Crepusculo ni todo los personajes de eso universos me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro(aunque seria genial que me pagaran)

* * *

¡Mi primer x-over!

Es emocionante.

* * *

**1 capitulo:** Decisiones

* * *

-Debemos irnos-anunció Carlisle aquella tarde después de cerca de una hora de reunión familiar.

Aquel día Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo habíamos asistido al instituto de Forks como todos los días y había sido una jornada muy normal hasta el almuerzo, todos estábamos sentados en la mesa que siempre ocupábamos y sin mas aviso Alice y Edward musitaron al mismo tiempo: "Nos descubrieron".

Después de eso al llegar a casa, Edward y Alice fueron al despacho de Carlisle mientras el resto, incluyendo a mi hija Renesme y Jacob, nos quedábamos en la sala y escuchábamos como los chicos explicaban que "un tal Robert Pattinson" había averiguado de alguna forma la mayoría de cosas sobre nosotros y que al parecer lo único que lo detenía de decir todo era que lo tomasen por loco y lo encerraran por el resto de su vida.

Bajaron y tuvimos la reunión familiar en la cual Carlisle había pronunciado aquellas dos palabras.

-¿Entonces a donde iremos?-preguntó Renesme con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Canadá?-propuse

-¡No!-exclamó Emmett horrorizado.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunté, un poco asustada por su reacción.

-Es muy aburrido-dijo con simpleza.

Edward rodó los ojos.

-¡Londres!-exclamó entusiasmada Alice. y dando un pequeño salto desde el sillon en el que estaba sentada.

-Londres también es aburrido-Dijo Emmett.

-¡Pero quiero ir a Londres!-dijo Alice.

-¡Pero es aburrido!

-¡Oh, vamos quiero conocer Londres!

-¿Nunca han ido a Londres?-Pregunté a Edward.

-Si, si hemos ido y Alice casi se queda allá esa ciudad le fascina- me explicó el

-¡Pero yo no quiero ir, es aburrido!

-Pues que pena para ti por que yo acabo de ver como todos nos íbamos a Londres y la pasábamos muy bien-Dijo Alice con voz de suficiencia y mirando a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados

-Entonces vamos a Londres-concedió Carlisle.

-¿Solo por que esta duendecillo lo dice?-exclamó Emmett.

-Londres no es tan malo-dijo Rosalie, intentando calmar a su esposo

-Cierto-asintió Jasper.-es una ciudad llena de cultura

-Está decidido-anunció Esme-Los Cullen vamos a Londres.

-Estúpida Alice-masculló Emmett

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron y Ginny Weasley estaban en la sala del numero12 de Grimmauld Place todos literalmente "echados" en los sofás que allí habían y profundamente

-Estoy aburrido-Anunció Ron.

Todos le miraron con cansancio y Harry dijo:

-Todos lo estamos Ron

Después de eso llego otro momento de silencio en donde solo se escuchaba el "Tic-Tac" del antiguo reloj de pared que allí había.

-Realmente estoy comenzando a fastidiarme de tanto sedentarismo-dijo Hermione sentándose de pronto como se debe en su sillón-deberíamos hacer algo mas productivo que estar aquí.

-¿Y que propones?¿estudiar?-Preguntó Ginny, irónica.

-Pues no es tan mala idea-dijo Hermione pensativa y con un extraño y hasta cierto punto aterrador brillo en los ojos.

-¡¿Estudiar?!-exclamó Ron aterrado también incorporándose en su asiento

-si…

-Por favor Hermione… ya terminamos el colegio hace un tiempo por que desaprovechar nuestro tiempo libre en algo tan… tedioso como estudiar-Dijo Harry imitando a sus amigos y sentándose de forma correcta.

-¿Tedioso?-Harry si no fuera por los estudios…-comenzó a hablar Hermione ofendida

-Ya sabemos que le debemos mucho a los estudios-interrumpió Ginny-Pero Harry tiene Razón, resultaría muy latoso estudiar cosas que ya sabemos y…

-¿Acaso yo hablé de estudiar cosas que ya sabemos?-pregunto Hermione.

-Y si no vamos a estudiar cosas que ya sabemos ¿que? ¿vamos a estudiar lo que estudian los Muggles?

-Ron- dijo Hermione mirándolo con asombro-eso vamos a estudiar las cosas que estudian los Muggles.

-¿Ah…?

-¿Qué?

-¿Ah…?

-¡Oye!-exclamó Ron mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermana-yo dije "¿ah…?" primero.

-¿Acaso la maldita palabra te pertenece?-pregunto ella un tanto avergonzada por que la hallan pillado robando parlamentos de otras personas.

-No pero esa era lo que yo debía decir y…

-¡Ya dejen de pelear!-exclamó Harry-¿Y se puede saber donde crees que vamos a ir a aprender todas esas… cosas que saben los muggles?

-Fácil, una escuela, muggle-dijo Hermione antes de salir de la sala para dar por terminada la discusión

-Estúpido Ronald-mascullaron Ginny y Harry al unísono

* * *

N/A: Creo que ambas partes de este capitulo tienen exactamente la misma cantidad de palabras (330) creo....

N/A: ¡¡¡Por favor dejen rewievs…..!!!! El segundo capitulo esta casi listo y de seguro lo subo en manos de cuatro días…. A no ser claro que no reciba rewiev alguno…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter o Crepusculo me pertenecen, hago esto por mera diversion.

* * *

**segundo capitulo:** ¡a estudiar!

* * *

Después del largo viaje en avión en donde, por supuesto sólo Renesmee y Jacob durmieron, todos llegamos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres, tomamos dos taxis (Porque lógicamente en uno solo no cabíamos) y nos dirigimos a la casa que Carlisle había comprado hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo en esta ciudad.

En el trayecto el taxista nos llevó por los lugares mas conocidos de Londres, como el Big-Ben, el palacio de Westminster, El palacio de Buckingham, La orilla del River Thames, etc...

-¿En serio tenemos casa aquí?-pregunto Renesme, mirando maravillada por la ventana del automóvil.

-Claro-dijo Esme como si fuese lo más normal de mundo que una familia tenga casas en todos los países del mundo.

-¿Cuántas casas tienen?-pregunto Jacob, sorprendido

-Muchas-contesto Edward fríamente, como siempre que se dirigía al, Edward nunca se acostumbraría a que su pequeña niña tuviese de novio a ese chucho.

-¿Cuál es la dirección?-pregunto el taxista

-numero 7 de Handel Street-respondió Esme que estaba sentada a una lado de este.

El viaje por lo demás fue tranquilo hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

Era una calle en la cual las casas apenas se podían distinguir unas de otras, pues eran muy angostas (en la fachada del primer piso solo cabían dos ventanas y una puerta en medio), estaban muy juntas entre si, todas de cinco pisos y de colores marrones muy parecidos, la única que sobresalía era una pintada de blanco entera con puerta de madera y una gran numero "7" de bronce sobre ella.

-Esa es-la señalo Carlisle saliendo del otro taxi.

-Es muy linda-le dije a Esme

-si, me gusta mucho-asintió Esme.

-Entonces entremos-sugirió Jasper después de que los taxis se fueron.

Dentro la casa recordaba mucho a la mansión Cullen en Forks, todo era de colores blancos, sólo faltaba un poco de limpieza y más ventanas.

En la sala de estar había un viejo juego de sillones que parecía de la década de los 50's, y de hecho, me dí cuenta de que todo parecía de aquel tiempo

-Habrá que renovar los muebles-Dijo Alice, viendo con desagrado la antigua y diminuta televisión que habia sobre u mueble frente a los tres sillones.

-si, no usamos esta casa hace años-dijo Carlisle a modo de disculpa.

-No es para tanto-comento Jacob a Alice- si la tele es un poco más grande, te tapa, y nadie quiere que una tele lo tape a uno ¿no?

Todos, excepto Alice, reímos.

Nos instalamos, después de eso. En la casa había 7 habitaciones, una cocina, una sala de estar, un despacho repleto de libros un tanto polvorientos y apolillados y cuatro baños, Carlisle y Esme se instalaron en la única una habitación del segundo piso, Emmett y Rosalie en una del tercer piso, Alice y Jasper en una de las dos que habían en el tercer piso, la otra fue usada por Jacob, Edward y yo en una del cuarto piso y en la otra Renesme, en el quinto piso habían tres habitaciones mas pequeñas que el resto, que nadie utilizó.

-¡Bien!-dijo Emmett sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sal de estar que crujió desagradablemente ante su peso-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

-¡De compras!-exclamó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Si!-exclamó Renesme con una sonrisa idéntica. Renesme había heredado de su querida tía el gusto por la ropa, aunque ara mi alegria y la de Edward no era un caso tan extremo.

-¡No!-exclamo Edward.

-¿Acaso alguien te ha invitado a alguna parte Eddie?-Pregunto Alice con enfado por la negativa.

-no pero aún así yo declaro de antemano que no voy a ir... ¡Y no me llames Eddie!

-Yo tampoco pienso ir a ningún lado-apoyó Emmett.

-Ni yo-dijeron Jake y Jasper al unísono.

-Yo tampoco-dije, sabiendo que eso no serviría de mucho.

Dos horas después todos estábamos en pleno centro de la ciudad, todos cargados de bolsas y la gran parte, incluyéndome, muy aburridos.

-Por cierto -anuncio Carlisle mientras paseábamos por la sección de zapatos de una tienda-Ya los he inscrito en una escuela cercana a casa, mañana mismo van asistir.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Alice, deteniéndose de improviso y borrando la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro, todos nos detuvimos para verle, Carlisle asintió-¡OH, Por favor, Carlisle!, en America estudiamos… ¿y en Europa también?

-Además -Agregó Edward -todo lo que estudiemos ya lo sabremos ¡es una verdadera perdida de tiempo!

-Es preferible que vallan a la escuela y no hacer nada a que estén en la casa haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Lo que tu planeas es quedarte a solas con Esme!-lo acuso Emmett gritando y apuntándolo con el dedo, haciendo que muchas de las personas a nuestro alrededor voltearan a ver que era lo que pasaba, muchos de esos curiosos rieron al percatarse de lo dicho.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Carlisle con voz de persona ruborizada, -Además de todas formas Renesmee y Jacob estarán en casa…-añadió para si mismo, como si eso frustrara sus planes y luego dijo en voz mas alta-¡no me importa lo que digan!… mañana irán al colegio ¡Y es mi ultima palabra!

-Esto no es lo que yo pensaba hacer después de terminar el colegio-comento Ron mientras el y sus amigos entraban a la cafetería del instituto St. Frederick que estaba a cinco calles de el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. Aquel mismo día Hermione los había despertado a todos con una muy ruidosa alarma que resonó por toda la casa produciendo un momentáneo dolor de cabeza, después de eso al llegar todos a la cocina a desayunar mientras maldecían a Hermione por despertarlos a semejante hora de la mañana, la muchacha había soltado la bomba: el día anterior los había matriculado a todos en aquel instituto muggle en el que ahora estaban

Al llegar casi todo el resto del alumnado había comenzado a hablar sobre ellos, sobre lo guapo que eran los chicos lo sexy que eran las chicas el increíble lamborgini (una marca de automóviles para el que no sepa) que el moreno tenia y lo misteriosos y antisociales que parecían ser.

Y ahora después de hora y media de matemáticas, hora y media de literatura y otra hora y media de biología estaban sentados en la cafetería comiendo comida muggle que a los dos Weasleys le fascinaban.

-En ferio ke cho no nuca plne nda de sto- repetía Ron con la boca llena de media hamburguesa con doble queso.

-¡Ron!-lo llamó Hermione, que estaba bastante estresada por que ha diferencia de sus amigos ella si había intentado poner atención a las clases y había quedado con la cabeza hecha una maraña de cosas que no tenia idea que eran realmente-¡No comas con la boca llena por Merlín!

-Lo siento.

-Deja que se relaje, Hermione-dijo Harry con una sonrisa-después de tantos números, tantas letras y tantos órganos, que la verdad no tenía idea que existieran, el pobre necesita descansar…

-¡Por favor! Si ni siquiera estaba viendo al profesor

-Es que si lo ves… mas te desconcentras-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa refiriéndose a lo nada feo que era el profesor de literatura

-¿a sí?-Cuestionó Harry con una ceja alzada

-si… pero… nunca podría ser tan desconcentrante como tu, cielito-dijo ella dandole un corto beso sobre los labios.

-odio que se besen-comento Ron con cara de desagrado.

-¿Acaso yo digo algo cuando tu y Hermione se besan?-pregunto Harry

-No tendrías por que, somos novios y…

-Ginny y yo también somos novios así que…

-Si pero Ginny es mi hermana y…

-Hermione es como mi hermana así que…

-¡Paren!-exclamo Ginny haciendo que un par de cabezas voltearan a ver lo sucedido-odio que peleen por estupideces. Sabes-dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a Hermione-Aún no creo que esto sea una buena idea… todos nos miran…

-Ginny, en el mundo mágico también nos miran… no hay tanta diferencia.

-Si pero allí saben que somos magos.-Hermione iba a replicar pero Ginny comenzó a hablar nuevamente-Además, yo no entiendo nada de lo que hablan los profesores estos, no se quien fue William Shakes-como-se-llame, ni tampoco sé que demonios son las _evacuaciones_ _fracturarias_.-concluyó con un mohín que hizo a Harry sonreír.

-Es cosa de acostumbrarse-dijo el chico y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la siguiente clase-informo Hermione mirando el reloj que tenia Ron en su muñeca.

La siguiente clase era nada más y nada menos que Gimnasia. El profesor hizo que se pusieran el uniforme correspondiente a la clase y entraron a la cancha, aquel día estaban practicando fútbol, a Harry siempre le había gustado el fútbol y era su deporte muggle favorito, se sorprendió mucho al ver que Hermione no era para nada mala en la materia y después de un rato lanzándose el balón uno al otro explicaron a Ginny y a Ron todo lo referente al juego, Ginny no entendía por que era tan divertido un deporte en donde debían mantener los pies en tierra y donde había sólo un balón y Ron no entendía nada de las reglas no entendía que era una tarjeta roja ni qué era una tarjeta amarilla…

-¿Y la verde para que sirve?-pregunto él, con el ceño fruncido.

-No hay tarjeta verde alguna, Ronald-Dijo Hermione-Sólo esta la amarilla-se la mostró-y la roja-se la mostró también.

Ron la miro con cara de "¿What?" y Hermione resopló un tanto aburrida de todo el asunto

-¿oigan y para que hay un tipo que tira flechas?-preguntó Ginny

-¡No hay nadie que tire flechas!-exclamó Harry

-¿Entonces por que demonios le llaman "Arquero"? ¿No es por que tiene un arco con flechas?

-no… es el que se pone en la portería y la defiende-explicó Harry

-Como un Guardián ¿Entienden?-dijo Hermione como cuando se trata de explicar algo lógico a unos niños de tres años.

-OH…-dijo Ron comprendiendo de pronto lo que su novia y amigo explicaban-y esos-señalo al resto de uno de los equipos que estaban jugando-son como cazadores, se preocupan de meter _goles_-dijo esa palabra como si fuera en otro idioma-y de quitar el balón al equipo contrario ¿No?

-¡Si! ¡Al fin entendieron!-exclamó Harry, como quien habla de un milagro

-¿entonces ese vendría siendo un golpeador?-preguntó Ginny señalando a un chico que había golpeado a otro

-no ese solo es un tipo que golpeó a otro-dijo Hermione-¿y si golpeó a otro jugador sería un…?-pregunto ella incitando a completar la frase.

-¡Un salvaje!

-¡No! Seria una falta

-¿falta?-cuestionó Ginny-¿Qué falta?¿Falta algo?

Hermione resopló, estresada y se alego de sus amigos con dirección a la salida del gimnasio.

-no Ginny, eso significa que… bueno, en realidad no importa, será mejor que vayamos a casa….

* * *

¡Segundo chap!

no es tan bueno....

een el proximo capitulo se encuentran!!

o dejen de leer ni de dejar rewievs!!!

agradesco a la unica persona que fu capaz de dejar un review : gracias **Patodizath**!

* * *

N/A:Cuando Ginny dice "evacuaciones fracturarias" se refiere a las evacuaciones fraccionarias que son unas cosas que nos enseñaron a mi y ami curso este año.... xD


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:ni el universo de cara rajada ni de la sangujuelas me pertenece hago esto solo por mera diversión aunque seria lindo algo de dinero en mi bolsillo…

* * *

HARRY v/s EDWARD

* * *

Tercer capi: los que no saben nada de un mundo y todo del otro y viceversa… (ni se el por que el titulo ¬¬)

* * *

Al día siguiente, al llegar a casa después de haber estado cazando toda la noche nos dirigimos a la escuela a la que Carlisle nos había matriculado.

El instituto St. Frederick estaba ubicado a unas nueve cuadras del numero 7 de Handel Street pero aun así llegamos hasta allí en el Jeep de Emmett y el Porche de Alice.

Cuando bajamos de los automóviles en el estacionamiento del recinto todos se nos quedaron mirando con cara de idiotas descerebrados, obviamente a los muchachos se les caía la baba por Alice, Rosalie-sobre todo por ella-, y supongo que también por mi y las chicas miraban a Jasper, Emmett y Edward como un gato a un trozo de carne mientras todos susurraban sobre lo guapos que éramos o lo misteriosos que parecíamos.

El lugar en si, era bastante mas grande que el instituto de Forks auque no era nada del otro mundo.

Carlisle nos había inscrito en uno de los dos cursos que habían de primer año, según lo que nos había dicho la secretaria quien era la controlaba los horarios y ese tipo de cosas, los dos cursos se juntaba en arte o música y nos hizo elegir entre esas dos clases, a pesar de que Edward prefería ir a clases de música, por mayoría de votos nos inscribimos todos en arte y luego de eso la secretaria nos entregó nuestros horarios, aquel día nos tocaba matemáticas, literatura y biología antes del almuerzo y después de este asistiríamos a gimnasia y arte.

Las cuatro horas y media de clases antes del almuerzo fueron un total aburrimiento y me divertí mas conversando con Edward que se sentó junto a mí en todas las clases o escuchando como los alumnos hablaban sobre cuatro chicos que al parecer habían llegado al instituto el día anterior.

Después de eso tomamos rumbo hacia la cafetería, tomamos un poco de comida –que por supuesto terminaría toda en la basura- y nos dirigimos a una mesa más alejada del resto.

Ya sentados en la mesa me dedique, como todos en la mesa, a observar al resto del alumnado, eran todos muy normales o al menos así se veían, todos hablando con acento ingles -al que, porcierto ya me estaba acostumbrando- de diferentes cosas aunque la temática que se repetía en prácticamente todas las mesas éramos nosotros, nosotros o aquellos cuatro chicos que habían llegado el día anterior, al parecer ellos eran algo mas sociables que nosotros, pero solo un poco, algunos se preguntaban si ellos nos conocían o la inversa y otros sobre todo chicos se preguntaban que resultado tendría una carrera entre el Porsche amarillo de Alice y el Lamborghini verde de ellos… de pronto, deje de prestar atención a esas palabras y mi mente se concentro en lo que estaba oliendo, era un aroma totalmente desconocido y único, era como la sangre pero a la vez diferente, cerré mis ojos para evitar alguna distracción y aspire hondo, llenándome de aquel olor y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajó, abrí mis ojos y me percaté de que todos en la mesa habían detectado aquel olor y que todos dirigían su vista hacia la entrada de la cafetería, expectantes.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió y el aroma que ya comenzaba a gustarme se intensificó de una manera increíble, por ella entraron al lugar dos parejas: la primera la conformaba un chico de cabello negro que tapaba gran parte de su frente y anteojos redondos que venia de la mano con una pelirroja algo baja de estatura y con pecas, la segunda, un chico alto pelirrojo y una muchacha castaña que traía un libro bajo el brazo.

-¿Por que tienen ese olor? –pregunte a nadie en especial.

-No lo sé –respondió Edward quien mantenía una vista calculadora sobre los cuatro chicos que acababan de sentarse en una mesa también muy alejada del resto al otro extremo de la cafetería y con bastante comida para cada uno.

Me concentré en ellos para escuchar su conversación e intentar encontrar algún dato que me ayudase a responder mi pregunta.

-Ronald ¿Podrías ser un poco menos… animal a la hora de comer? –La castaña estaba regañando al pelirrojo con cara de asco mientras miraba como la mitad de la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo caía sobre su camiseta naranja.

-Lo siento Herms-se disculpó el, después de haber tragado trabajosamente lo que tenia en la boca-es que me cuesta comer este tipo de comida.

-¿Entonces para que la pides? cerebro de troll-cuestionó la pelirroja mirándole con cansancio y luego dándole una gran mordida a su propia hamburguesa.

-Por la misma razón que tu, por que es realmente deliciosa-respondió el pelirrojo y le dio otro mordisco a su comida.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó Edward sentado a un lado mío, volteé para verle, sujetaba su cabeza con una mano y tenia la cara crispada en una expresión de dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunté preocupada por el.- ¿Te duele la cabeza?-pregunté algo escéptica, por lo que yo sabia a los vampiros no nos puede dar jaqueca ¿O sí?

-No puedo… no puedo leerle la mente… a ninguno de ellos-Declaró el, aun con aquella expresión de dolor que tanto odiaba y todos nos quedamos mirándole sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-preguntó Rosalie como si le estuvieran diciendo algo estúpido.

-Eso, no puedo…

-¿es por casualidad como lo que te pasa con el escudo de Bella?-Inquirió Jasper con interés, me dio la impresión de que el sospechaba algo sobre los cuatro chicos esos.

-es… parecido… hasta cierto punto… pero con _el_… siento como si me estuviera echando a patadas de allí.

-¿Con _el_?-cuestionó Alice-¿Quién es _el_?

-El tipo moreno y con anteojos

Sin dejar mi procuración por Edward dirigí mi vista hacia el chico moreno… quien tenia su mirada fija en nosotros, mas precisamente en Edward, luego sus ojos color esmeralda recorrieron la mesa deteniéndose en cada uno de nosotros, finalmente llegó a mi e instintivamente reforcé mi escudo mientras le devolvía la mirada el chico entrecerró los ojos y un instante después sentí una fuerza mas grande de lo que había sentido nunca intentando atravesar mis defensas, cosa que no logró y después de un tiempo desistió y como si nada volvió a poner toda su concentración en sus patatas fritas con mostaza.

-¿Qué diantres son?-preguntó Emmett mirándolos con desagrado.

-Creo… Creo que son magos-respondió Jasper.

Harry Potter y sus amigos salieron del salón de Física y se dirigieron a la cafetería

-¿Saben?-Comenzó Ginny Weasley tomada de la mano de Harry con cara de cansancio-Aún no entiendo por que diablos teníamos que venir a esta maldita escuela muggle.

-Ginny ¿podrías intentar hablar y no maldecir cada dos de tres?-preguntó Hermione que traía en sus brazos un pequeño libro sobre criaturas mágicas que estudiaba en sus ratos libres Ginny negó, y la muchacha rodó los ojos-en cuanto a tu pregunta: ¿Acaso no te des cuenta de todas las posibilidades que se nos ofrece al estar aquí?

-hummm.....… no

-Yo apoyo a Ginny-anunció Ronald –en Hogwarts ni siquiera mencionaron alguna vez cosas como la ley de gravedad de ese tipo… _newtown_ ni tampoco…

-es Newton, no _newtown_-Le corrigió Harry.

-si… ¿Lo ves? Yo realmente me siento perdido hablando de todas esas cosas de las que habla el profesor…

-Ronald, tu siempre te sientes perdido en cuanto a lo que hable un profesor-puntualizó Hermione.

-¡Hey !-exclamó Ron ofendido. -¡Como si tu entendieras mucho!

-entiendo mas que tu ¿no?

-Basta de pelear –Pidió Harry, ya comenzando a cansarse de lo mismo a cada hora, en realidad el creía que Hermione tenia la razón y que todo eso que aprendían allí llegaba a ser muy provechoso a pesar de que el, al igual que su amigo y que su novia entendía poco todo lo que decían los maestros-Será mejor que ahora vallamos a comer algo, que siento que me desmayo de hambre.

-y quien no…-le apoyo Ron un poco antes de traspasar la puerta de entrada a la cafetería.

Apenas ingresaron al recinto Harry como una fuerza un tanto diferente a la de la legilimancia y bastante menor a la de un mago de su edad intentaba entrar en su mente, frunció el ceño algo extrañado sin embarga no le otorgó demasiada importancia, _una fuerza como esa no entraría en mi mente ni en un siglo _pensó, un tanto arrogante, y siguió caminando.

Los chicos después de haber tomado su comida se dirigieron a la misma mesa en la que sabían sentado el día anterior y comenzaron a comer. Harry reía al ver como la mitad de todo lo que comía Ron caía luego en su camiseta de los Chudley Cannons a la cual le había hecho un hechizo que evitaba que las letras se movieran que se supone que hacían y rió aún mas cuando Hermione le regaño:

- Ronald ¿Podrías ser un poco menos… animal a la hora de comer?

- lo siento Herms –trago de una todo lo que tenia en la boca-es que me cuesta comer este tipo de comida

-¿Entonces para que la pides? cerebro de troll-dijo Ginny

-Por la misma razón que tu, por que es realmente deliciosa-respondió Ron y termino su comida de otro mordisco mas.

Harry sintió de pronto aquella extraña fuerza intentando entrar a su mente, ahora era algo mas potente pero no lo suficiente, el moreno se concentró su precedencia, su búsqueda le llevó a una mas apartada del resto en la cuál habían seis personas, todas ellas muy pálidas de un curioso color de ojos dorado y una belleza sobre natural su vista se enfocó en un muchacho mas o menos de su edad y cabello cobrizo "_Es el tipo que intenta entrar en mi mente_" pensó con una sonrisa medio malvada, le dejó ver una frase que había leído hace poco en un libro de literatura muggle: "_La curiosidad mató al gato_" antes de expulsarle violentamente de su mente. Luego observó a los otros cinco chicos sentados en aquella mesa, habían dos muchachos más uno era realmente grande de contextura muy ancha además de que parecía ser mayor que el resto y el otro era un rubio que aunque tenia un cuerpo algo mas normal daba miedo de todas formas, además de ellos habían tres chicas una muchacha de una estura parecida a la de su novia y de un peinado muy curioso, una tipa rubia a la que quedó mirando un poco más tiempo del necesario y finalmente un chica de cabello oscuro que le devolvía la mirada intentó usar legilimancia con ella por mera curiosidad, pero pasó algo que no se esperaba, la chica en cuestión contaba con un escudo parecido a la oclumancia pero a la vez muy distinto que era muy potente, entrecerró los ojos e intentó nuevamente lograr su cometido con algo mas de fuerza pero asegurándose de no lastimarle, mas al parecer aquel escudo era muy bueno. Desistió de su empresa más pronto de lo común y volvió a ocuparse de sus patatas fritas con mostaza.

Después de terminar su comida los cuatro se dirigieron al estacionamiento a buscar una nueva camiseta para Ron en el automóvil de Harry-que obviamente invocarían con magia-

-Búscala en el maletero—le indico Harry a su amigo mientras un grupo de chicos muggles pasaban mirando con interés el automóvil de Harry.

Ron se ocultó tras la puerta del maletero y susurro, varita en mano:-¡Accio camiseta!

-Por cierto-comenzó Harry a hablarles después de que Ron terminara de cambiarse-¿escucharon a la clase hablar de esos chicos nuevos que llegaron hoy?-los tres asintieron-Pues en el almuerzo vi cuales eran, y me parece que no son simples chicos muggles.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Hermione frunciendo levemente el ceño

-Uno de ellos intentó entrar en mi mente

-¿Y lo logró?-pregunto Ron interesado.

-No, a decir verdad era algo débil-aclaró el moreno sin poder reprimir una sonrisita de altanería que había sido muy propia de su padre y entonces volvió a sentir aquella fuerza intentando entrar en su mente, esta vez con mucha mas fuerza y aunque nuevamente falló, fue lo suficiente para que Harry sintiera una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que le molestó de sobremanera, irguió un poco la cabeza buscando la dirección en la que provenía y vio a los seis muchachos que viera en la cafetería ahora de pie en el espacio que quedaba entre un jeep negro y un Porsche amarillo

Ron, Hermione y Ginny, curiosos, voltearon a ver que miraba Harry y por primera vez magos y vampiros quedaron frente a frente.

* * *

¡Lo siento, lo siento, mil veces lo siento!

Fue mucho el tiempo que pasó, lo sé pero después de que volví a casa el día 14 dspues de un viaje muy largo, dormí todo el dia.

El día 15 mis padres me arrastraron a la playa (un lugar que realmente aborrezco),

Ayer unos familiares visitaron mi casa y no puede ni siquiera prender la compu… y en la noche estaba viendo la ceremonia de los premios Globo de Oro cruzando los dedos para que unos compatriotas que estaban nominados a mejor pelicula extranjera ganaran… pero no pasó nada T.T

Asi que hoy actualizo…

* * *

Muchas. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron ¡ustedes son mi sol en medio de la penumbra!:

·**la viuda de** **Fred: (**que bien que te valla como anillo al dedo :D)

·**Luna-Tsuki-Chahi** (que también me apoyo en otro historia que fue la primera ¡GRACIAS! ¡TE DEBO MUCHO!)

·**Dani31c** (que al parecer estuvo de cumpleaños el 1 de Enero… si es así: ¡FELICIDADES! Algo atrasado…)

·**Fuego14** (que bueno que te guste la idea!)

·**ZOTA** (un review anónimo, que por cierto me dio mucho en que pensar)

·**maofsa**(otro review anónimo, que por cierto tiene una longitud envidiable!)

* * *

·Harry es algo arrogante en esta historia… siempre he pensado que quizá después de todo lo malo su personalidad salió mas a flote y es así después de la guerra… las ideas medio locas que tengo…

· Ginny demostrará algo mas de gusto por las compras que lo normal y un poco mas de "sana locura" como yo lo llamo…

* * *

Bueno… eso

Adiós, les deseo todo lo bueno que quieran y ojala se liberen de todo lo malo que les rodea… (a que salio raro eso ¿Qué no?)

BESOS…. DEJEN REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:ni el universo de cara rajada ni de la sangujuelas me pertenece hago esto solo por mera diversión aunque seria lino algo de dinero en mi bolsillo…

* * *

HARRY v/s EDWARD

* * *

Cuarto capi: El que ríe ultimo… probablemente no ha entendido el chiste

* * *

Edward POV

Después de salir del estacionamiento en donde habíamos tenido aquel fortuito encuentro con los supuestos magos, tomamos rumbo hacia la siguiente clase que era gimnasia.

-¿En serio crees que ellos eran magos?-preguntó Alice a Jasper con con curiosidad y preocupación.

-no estoy cien por ciento seguro… pero es lo mas probable-contestó Jasper.

Y nos quedamos en silencio, recordé con molestia a aquel desgraciado de antojos redondos… el había dicho que yo era débil… y esa frase que era lo único que me había dejado ver en su mente: "La curiosidad mató al gato" aquello realmente me había enfurecido, sin mencionar que el dolor de cabeza que me había producido aún persistía, para ser sinceros el tipo ese a pesar de parecer un arrogante era bastante fuerte, y frente a ese pensamiento mi enojo se acrecentó aún más.

-¿y por que crees eso, Jasper?-le pregunto Bella que caminaba a mi lado tomada de mi mano.

Vi en la mente de Jasper una imagen en la que se encontraba el junto a una mujer que identifiqué como María, la mujer que había convertido a Jasper, ambos conversaban con un hombre encapuchado sobre una batalla pronta a realizarse en la que el encapuchado ayudaría.

-Cuando aún estaba con María ella me presentó a un hombre que olía de una forma bastante parecida a esos cuatro chicos, recuerdo que me comentó que el era un mago bastante poderoso y que nos ayudaría en algunas batallas difíciles-explicó Jasper.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, a decir verdad yo no sabia siquiera que los magos existieran.

-Pues a mi no me dan buena espina-comenté, sentí la mirada de mis hermanos y de mi querida Bella sobre mí-sobre todo el cuatro ojos ese.

-Yo creo que lo que pasa es que estás molesto por que no fuiste capaz de leerle la mente-dijo Alice con sorna.

-Si, claro yo molesto por tamaña estupidez.

-La verdad a mi me pareció que era alguien muy poderoso-comento Bella con el ceño fruncido-el intento leerme la mente.

-¿También puede leer la mente?-pregunté con fastidio, era un hecho, el tipo ese me caía como excremento de paloma encima.

-si...

-¿Y logró leerte la mente?-pregunto Emmett.

-No-contesto Bella, _al menos no puede hacer algo que yo no_, pensé con algo de alivio-pero en serio tenia mucha fuerza.-volvió a repetir Bella antes de entrar al gimnasio.

Allí practicamos Futbol, nada del otro mundo a excepción de las dos casi caídas de Bella, al parecer el ser una criatura inmortal y mítica no ayudaba mucho en su eterna torpeza.

Al terminar aquella clase nos dirigimos al segundo piso del edificio principal del instituto, allí se encontraba ubicada el aula de arte. Al entrar, nos recibió un ambiente bastante clásico de un aula de arte: paredes manchadas, lienzos listos para pintar en ellos, pinceles, pintura, etc.

El salón estaba vacío a excepción del profesor que estaba tras su escritorio leyendo un libro de arte al percatarse de nuestra presencia aquel hombre vestido de negro y cabello blanco obviamente teñido quien realizó una seña con la mano para indicarnos unas sillas en las que sentarnos, tomamos la fila de al fondo y al segundo después los demás alumnos llegaron a tomar asiento de la misma forma que nosotros, casi me lanzo por la ventana al sentir aquel peculiar olor de mago, _¿eso significa que compartiremos clases con ellos?_ _¡Por favor no!_, pensé con hastío, dos segundos después entró aquella chica pelirroja que había entrado a la cafetería de la mano de del cuatro ojos que me caía mal acompañada de la muchacha de cabellos castaños que aún traía aquel libro negro en las manos, la primera chica se sentó con enfado en una de las sillas de la fila que estaba delante de la nuestra y la castaña de sentó a su lado.

-Creo que tu comportamiento es algo infantil Ginny-le comunicó a la pelirroja mientras abría su pequeño libro en una pagina que tenia doblada la punta inferior y comenzaba a examinarlo, al ver el libro sobre su hombro noté que estaba escrito en extrañas runas que no supe descifrar.

-Hermione, no intentes defender al maldito ese de tu amigo-le advirtió con un tono malhumorado.

-Pero es cierto-dijo la castaña ahora mirando a la pelirroja-ayer eras tu la que estuvo todo el santo día molestando a Harry con que el profesor de literatura era guapo, que tenia piernas fuertes, que su cabello era increíble, que se notaba a leguas lo bien formado de su torso y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas, no recuerdo que Harry se haya molestado contigo, solo recuerdo que juró torturarle la próxima vez que lo viera y ahora solo por que apoyo un comentario de Ronald sobre las piernas de la estúpida profesora de francés-me percaté de que esa frase la decía con odio- tu casi lo golpeas, me parece algo hipócrita, la verdad.

La pelirroja inclinó un poco la cabeza, al parecer, sopesando las palabras dichas por la muchacha que ahora volvía a prestar atención al extraño libro.

-Tienes, razón, voy disculparme con Harry y la próxima vez que vea la estúpida profesora de francés… voy a torturarla hasta que me duela.-dijo la ultima parte con un tono malicioso que me produjo algo de gracia

Emmett que estaba a un lado de mi y justo detrás de la chica que había dicho esas palabras soltó una risotada que hizo que ambas chicas le miraran extrañadas, después de un segundo vi que la castaña cambiaba su expresión a algo como miedo y tomaba del hombro a Ginny para que mirara hacia al frente.

-El profesor va a comenzar a hablar-explicó la chica castaña con un tono cómplice.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y luego los abrió de sobremanera volteo y nos miró a todos luego volvió a mirar hacia delante rápidamente.

El profesor comenzó sus clases con un discurso sobre el arte, que al parecer los antiguos alumnos se sabían de memoria, pero yo o le prestaba atención, era obvio que los magos estaban enterados ya, de lo que éramos nosotros, la pregunta era ¿Cómo? _Quizá ellos han tenido contacto con vampiros como nosotros_ pensaba Jasper, lo mas probable era que el estuviese en lo cierto.

Cuando finalmente el profesor terminó de decir su discurso la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver la cabeza del pelirrojo amigo del idiota de anteojos, miró por todo el salón hasta que detuvo su mirada en las dos chicas que estaban delante de nosotros y las saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza mientras toda la clase, incluyendo al profesor le miraba con curiosidad. Luego su cabeza desapareció y se escucharon gritos: _¡Harry ya las encontré están en esta aula!_ Y luego alguien que reconocí como el apestoso insoportable contestaba:_ ¿estás seguro? ¿O es una broma como la que me hizo entrar a los vestidores de chicas en el gimnasio? _Escuché que el pelirrojo soltaba una carcajada y le respondía:_ ¡por favor no fue tan malo!_ Y el otro idiota respondía, al parecer ya al lado de su amigo:-_por si no lo recuerdas allí la mitad de las chicas estaba a medio vestir, de eso no voy a quejarme, pero ahora por tu culpa me conocen como "El pervertido de primer año"_ toda la clase rió de esa ultima frase, incluyéndonos a nosotros unos segundos después los dos muchachos entraron al aula y se que quedaron paralizados en la entrada al ver que toda la clase los veía con diversión, el profesor se dirigió hacia ellos

-¿a si que espiando en los vestidores en vez de estar en mi clase, que por cierto comenzó hace poco mas de media hora?-les preguntó el a ambos.

El cuatro ojos envió al pelirrojo una mirada cómplice y este asintió levemente, metió una mano en su bolsillo aprovechando que casi todos en el salón miraban a su amigo y extrajo una rama la movió levemente mientras miraba al profesor y luego la guardo como si nado hubiese pasado.

-No se a que se refiere profesor-comento el morenos con una inocencia que ni yo me creí-han pasado apenas unos minutos desde que sonara el timbre.

Verifiqué mi reloj, era mentira, tal y como había dicho el profesor ya llevábamos más de media hora en aquel salón y volví mí vista nuevamente hacia la situación que se daba al frente de la clase.

-¿en serio?-pregunto el profesor, extrañado, los dos magos asintieron-Oh… bien… pero un atraso mas aunque sea tan mínimo como este y estarán en detención ¿entendido?-los magos volvieron a asentir-vallan y tomen asiento-ahora se dirigió a todos en general-bien, quiero que trabajen hagan una obra en cualquier estilo que quieran usando todos los materiales que hay en el salón, mientras yo voy por una vaso de agua que creo, necesito

El profesor se dirigió hacia la puerta, sólo que no apuntó bien y termino azotándose contara la pared, la risa general llenó el aula, retrocedió unos pasos tomándose la nariz que se había golpeado e intentó de nuevo, después de tres encontronazos mas contra la pared salió tambaleándose como si de un borracho se tratara del aula .Miré a mis hermanos, todos excepto Emmett que estaba que se caía al suelo de tanto reír, veían con curiosidad lo pasado, era obvio que ni siquiera Jasper podía dar una explicación de lo sucedido.

Volví a ver a los cuatro magos estaban en medio del salón hablando, me concentré en sus voces para saber de que hablaban:

-no debieron hacer eso-les regañaba la castaña al pelirrojo y al cuatro ojos-se podrían meter en problemas

-No se de que rayos me estás hablando Hermione-le contestó el idiota mirando a su alrededor.

-Del _confundus_ que le lanzaste al maestro-le susurro acercándose un poco más al-¿De Que más podría estar hablando?

-Oh, eso, yo pensé que nos hablabas sobre lo de los vestidores-comentó el tarado con simpleza.

-A propósito de eso-comenzó a hablar la pequeña pelirroja mientras se acercaba al imbécil con una voz amenazante que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos-¡Cómo que estabas espiando en los vestidores de chicas! ¡Eres un depravado!

-cariño, yo no tuve la culpa-la tranquilizó con una sonrisa algo temerosa-el idiota de hermano me dijo que ustedes estaban ahí… y yo le creí

-Oh, que conveniente-comento la chica que me estaba empezando a caer bien solo por el hecho de que estaba poniendo a su lugar al arrogante cuatro ojos, y se alejó de el para posicionarse tras un lienzo con el ceño fruncido.

-bien, entonces vamos a hacer lo que dijo el profesor-comento el pelirrojo como si la pequeña discusión entre la pareja no hubiese sucedido jamás-… ¿Qué cosa fue la que dijo?

-Debes dibujar ahí, eso es todo-le indicó la castaña.

-Oh, que fácil, en Hogwarts no nos pasaban esto, deberían haberlo hecho-dijo el pelirrojo pasando un pincel con pintura roja por la tela.

-A propósito, Harry ¿ya viste quienes están aquí?-pregunto la castaña al retardado, sentí como volteaba la cabeza hacia nosotros que estábamos a sus espaldas.

-si, creo que ya me dí cuenta

-¿Y?

-¿Y Qué?

-Como que ¿Y qué? ¿No harás nada?

-no realmente, ellos nonos molestan, nosotros no los molestamos, mejor así.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan pacifico?-Cuestionó el pelirrojo, mientras al parecer, por los sonidos, pasaba el pincel por la tela sin cuidado alguno.

Escuché el pequeño susurro de la ropa, se había encogido de hombros.

-¿Creen que mi flor es linda?-preguntó la chica pelirroja

-no-contesto el idiota secamente, pero luego pareció haberse arrepentido de su veredicto:-no es cierto, es casi tan preciosa como tu, cariñito.

Sonreí burlón _estúpido cuatro ojos…se cree tan genial y a la mas minima mirada de la pelirroja esconde la cabeza bajo tierra_… y segundos después sentí como algo de una contextura viscosa como la pintura se estrellaba violentamente contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

**HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD**

Luego de lo ocurrido en el estacionamiento, los Weasleys Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la clase de francés mientras hablaban entre ellos:

-¿Qué honda con ellos?-pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido-¿Qué cosas son?

-No lo sé- contestó Harry aún pensando en el tarado de cabello cobrizo, aquella puntada no había sido muy fuerte, pero a Harry como todo un hijo de su padre, le había herido el orgullo.

-pues…-comenzó a hablar Hermione mientras observaba el libro con el que andaba para todos lados, aquel librito era muy interesante, era como traer todos los libros que Hermione tenia en casa -Que no eran pocos por cierto- en el bolsillo puesto que funcionaba de una forma muy parecida a la de la Sala de Menesteres, la información que necesitaras, y que estuviera en uno de los libros pertenecientes a la biblioteca de la persona que fuese dueña del libro la podrías encontrar allí, ahora Hermione veía con sumo interés una runas que solo ella entendía-creo que son vampiros.

-¿Vampiros?-cuestionó Ginny extrañada-no tenían apariencia de vampiros por no mencionar que estaban rodeados de personas y no atacaban a ninguna.

-si, bueno hay muchas clases de vampiros… aquí hablan sobre un tipo de vampiros que se alientan de sangre solo cuando hay luna llena, como los licántropos... quizá ellos sean de ese tipo.

-Puede ser…-concedió Harry al entrar al aula de francés.

Salieron de allí bastante animados, y olvidándose de los vampiros por el momento, puesto que al menos en esa clase no estaban totalmente perdidos.

-¿Lo ven? A que no fue difícil-decía Hermione mientras ahora se dirigían a la clase de arte.

-No fue difícil por que el francés no es un idioma desconocido para nosotros, sólo por eso-refunfuño Ron-auque tienes Razón la clase no estuvo del todo mal, menos aún considerando el par de piernas que tenia la profesora ¿no es cierto Harry?

-¡Claro que si compañero!-exclamó Harry-ojala yo conociera a alguien con piernas como esas…

-¡¡Harry Potter!!-exclamó Ginny furiosa-¿Se puede saber como se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Y en frente de mí!

-Eh… Yo…

-Eres un maldito calenturiento ¡Vete al infierno!-le gritó. Luego tomó del Brazo a su amiga y a pesar de las quejas de esta se alejaron rápidamente.

-Tu hermana es una paranoica-comentó Harry viendo como las dos muchachas doblaban una esquina, seguramente dirigiéndose a la clase de arte.

-Nosotros te los advertimos-dijo Ron mientra el y su amigo caminaban en la misma dirección que las chicas-¿No te lo advertimos? Si te lo advertimos, te advertimos que la enana tenia una carácter de los mil demonios, pero tu te empeñaste a estar con ella de todas formas ¿verdad? Ahora no puedes reclamar, nosotros te lo advertimos.

Harry rodó los ojos, y siguió caminando después de veinte minutos se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos, solo sabían que debían ir hasta el aula de arte, el problema era, por supuesto, que no tenían ni la mas remota idea de su ubicación.

-Quizás es en esta-comentó Ron abriendo ligeramente una puerta que había en aquel pasillo, cando volvió a ver a su amigo tenia las orejas tan coloradas que se confundían con su cabello.

-¿era en esa?-preguntó Harry

Ron iba a negar pero se le ocurrió algo mejor…

-si-afirmó con una sonrisa inocente-entra tú primero, amigo

Harry hizo caso de su amigo y sin pensarlo entro al lugar siendo encerrado por su amigo de inmediato casi se cae de espaldas al ver que era lo que había allí: eran chicas... muchas chicas, la mayoria en paños menores… sin poder evitarlo el moreno sonrió de un forma un tanto pervertida, sonrisa que desapareció al ver que las chicas volteaban a verle con miradas asesinas que daban mas miedo que las de Ginny o Hermione o inclusive que las dos juntas…

-¡¡¡RON!!!-lo llamaba el moreno mientras el, Ron apoyado en la puerta para evitar que nadie saliera sonreía con malicia-¡¡¡RON!!! ¡¡¡AYUDAME!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡¡ESTO NO ES COMO ME LO IMAGINAA EN MIS SUEÑOS!!!-Ron soltó una carcajada- ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya voy!-dijo Ron mientras abría la puerta, al ver la escena dentro de los vestidores comenzó a reír aún mas fuerte. Harry estaba en medio del lugar en el piso mientras las chicas que allí habían le golpeaban y le gritaban cosas como: ¡Pervertido! ¡Depravado! O ¡Acosador sexual!, termino de reír después de unos minutos y sacó a su amigo a arrastras jurándoles a las chicas que le golpearía a aquel chico al que nunca en su vida había visto tan fuerte que nunca mas volvería a dormir acostado.

-¡Que divertido!-comentó Ron aún riendo por lo pasado a su amigo.

-¿Divertido? ¡Vaya! ¡No me quieras tanto amigo, o pensaran que lo nuestro es mas que una amistad!-le dijo Harry, molesto mientras que con su varita borraba todas las marca como moretones arañazos e inclusive una marca de labial que no recordaba haber recibido.

-lo siento… pero te lo merecías por el comentario que hiciste sobre las piernas de la profesora…

-¿Qué? ¡No seas hipócrita! ¡Fuiste tu quien dijo eso!-exclamó Harry impresionado por lo caradura que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

-si, claro, lo que tu digas-dijo Ron después de un rato mas Ron se detuvo ante una puerta-¿Sabes Harry? Creo que es aquí.

-No volveré a caer, Ron-dijo Harry si detener su marcha.

Ron entreabrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza al ver a su novia y a su hermana llamó a Harry:-¡Harry ya las encontré están en esta aula!

-¿estás seguro? –preguntó Harry comenzando a acercarse con desconfianza-¿o es una broma como la que me hizo entrar a los vestidores de chicas?

Ron soltó una carcajada y exclamó:

-¡por favor no fue tan malo!

-por si no lo recuerdas allí la mitad de las chicas estaba a medio vestir, -dijo Harry ahora a un lado de Ron-de eso no voy a quejarme, pero ahora por tu culpa me conocen como "El pervertido de primer año"

Escucharon como todos los alumnos reían y se miraron extrañados, luego de un momento entraron y se quedaron de pie, una tanto impresionados por el hecho de que todos en el salón les miraban divertidos, el profesor quien le pareció a Harry que era un completo loco llevando su cabello blanco, fue hacia donde se encontraban ellos

-¿a si que espiando en los vestidores en vez de estar en mi clase, que por cierto comenzó hace poco mas de media hora?-Les preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Harry lanzó una mirada a Ron que tanto el como Hermione y Ginny sabían que significaba: _"Lánzale un confundus a este tipo" _Ron captó el mensaje e hizo lo que le pedían.

-No se a que se refiere profesor-dijo Harry aparentando inocencia-han pasado apenas unos minutos desde que sonara el timbre.

-¿en serio?-pregunto el profesor, extrañado, ambos asintieron -Oh… bien… pero un atraso mas, aunque sea tan mínimo como este y estarán en detención ¿entendido?-Los chicos volvieron a asentir-vallan y tomen asiento-ahora se dirigió a toda la clase que estaba aún en las sillas en las que se habían sentado para escuchar el discurso del loco profesor-bien, quiero que trabajen, hagan una obra en cualquier estilo que quieran, usando todos los materiales que hay en el salón, mientras yo voy por una vaso de agua que creo, necesito

El profesor se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero en vez de pasar por ella choco con la pared tres veces en medio de las risas de todos antes de poder lograr su cometido.

-no debieron hacer eso-Les regaño Hermione al instante con su típica cara regañona.

-No se de que rayos me estás hablando Hermione-le Contestó Harry mirando con atención todo a su alrededor, supo que los vampiros estaban en el lugar sin necesidad de mirarlos, no intentó entrar en su mentes ni nada, simplemente se propuso ignorarlos, ya se vengaría por la puntada que había lanzado el idota chupasangre.

-Del confundus que le lanzaste al maestro-le susurro Hermione volviendo a llamar su atención-¿De Que más podría estar hablando?

-Oh, eso, yo pensé que nos hablabas sobre lo de los vestidores-comentó Harry como si fuera algo totalmente cotidiano.

-A propósito de eso-dijo Ginny acercándose a el con esa mirada que tanto miedo le daba al gran Harry Potter-¡Cómo que estabas espiando en los vestidores de chicas! ¡Eres un depravado!

-cariño, yo no tuve la culpa-La calmó Harry lanzándole una sonrisa temerosa-el idiota de tu hermano me dijo que ustedes estaban ahí… y yo le creí

-Oh, que conveniente-Comentó Ginny antes de poner toda su atención al lienzo delante de ella.

-bien, entonces vamos a hacer lo que dijo el profesor-dijo Ron tomando entre sus manos uno de los pinceles-… ¿Qué cosa fue la que dijo?

-Debes dibujar ahí, eso es todo-Le indicó su novia.

-Oh, que fácil, en Hogwarts no nos pasaban esto, deberían haberlo hecho-dijo Ron pasando un pincel con pintura roja por la tela.

-A propósito, Harry ¿ya viste quienes están aquí?-Preguntó Hermione señalando con un leve movimiento de cabeza en dirección donde estaban los vampiros

-si, creo que ya me dí cuenta-respondió el acercándose a la tela y tomando un pincel

-¿Y?

-¿Y Qué?

-Como que ¿Y qué? ¿No harás nada?-

-no realmente, ellos nonos molestan, nosotros no los molestamos, mejor así.-le dijo Harry asegurándose de que el chupasangre que tan mal le caía le escuchara

-¿Desde cuando eres tan pacifico?-Cuestionó Ron, mientras realizaba violentos y rápidos trazos sobre el lienzo

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras entraba en la mente del vampiro muy cautelosamente procurando que el no lo notara

-¿Creen que mi flor es linda?-Preguntó Ginny mostrándoles a sus amigos una flor que era realmente muy linda.

-no-respondió Harry duramente, Ginny le miró amenazadoramente y rectificó:-no es cierto, es casi tan preciosa como tu, cariñito.

Harry entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el pensamiento de Edward Cullen:_ estúpido cuatro ojos…se cree tan genial y a la mas minima mirada de la pelirroja esconde la cabeza bajo tierra_… en tres segundos dio media vuelta mirando fijamente al vampiro, metió su mano en el tarro de pintura rosada y lanzó la bola de pintura en contra de su cabeza.

Sonrió con suficiencia por haber dado justo en el blanco mientras todos los estudiantes quedaban en silencio ante aquella acción, mientras el tipo grandote y la chica que era del mismo porte de Ginny reían por el color rosa que tenia su amigo ahora en el cabello.

Cullen volteó lentamente y quedó frente a Potter, de un rápido movimiento que casi nadie alcanzo a notar le lanzó una cantidad de pintura roja similar a la que él mago había arrojado contra el… dándole de lleno en la cara, ahora fueron Ron y Ginny los que rieron de la situación de su amigo.

Harry casi sentía como la sangre le hervía de la rabia y rápidamente volvió a lanzarle pintura al vampiro que a una velocidad impresionante se hizo a un lado haciendo que el montón de pintura fuera a parar al perfecto rostro de Rosalie Hale.

-Ups…-comento Harry antes de hacerse levemente a un lado para esquivar el montón de pintura morada lanzada por la rubia… que fue a parar al rostro de Hermione, luego la castaña fue quien lanzó pintura… con tan mala puntería que fue a parar a Emmett, el vampiro tomo otro montón de pintura y se lo lanzo con toda la intención a Ginny quien le lanzo un montón de pintura a Bella… así fue como la familia de Edward Cullen y los amigos de Harry Potter se metieron de lleno en la batalla, mientras el vampiro y el mago se veían con los ojos entrecerrados, ambos tomaron un tarro de pintura del mismo color: blanco y se quedaron mirando con la misma expresión, esperando, ¿quien seria el que actuaría primero? Fácil, ninguno de los dos por que con una sincronía increíble ambos se lanzaron toda la pintura que tenían los tarros en cima quedando ambos igual de blancos, justo en ese momento un grito hizo que todos detuvieran sus "actividades"

-¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ! –Grito el profesor de arte Alver todo el desorden que tenían sus alumnos

Harry y Edward se limpiaron los ojos para ver al profesor y lanzaron la pintura al mismo lugar: los zapatos del pobre profesor

-Eran italianos…-murmuró mirando a los dos chicos con un profundo odio…

* * *

He actualizado!!!

_Ay, ¡no! ¿En serio? Yo que pensaba que esto era una alucinación_

Bueno no importa…

_Oye! acaso yo no te importo? y desde cuando un profesor de arte de cabello blanco teñido usa zapatos italianos ¿eh?¿eh?_

¬¬ No pasó demasiado tiempo… así que si alguien está molesto por la tardanza… ¡Que vaya a un psicólogo!

_habló la mas normal...!_

Bueno eso era… ¬¬

* * *

NOTAS:

· cada vez que edward hable de idiota, desgraciado y todos los insultos que salían se referia a Harry por supuesto.

·M e parece que Harry me salió un poco calenturiento… en realidad no tanto… al menos mis amigos si actuarian así

* * *

Agradecimientos a los que dejan rewiev:

**Patodizath:**que bueno que te haya gustado el capi!!!! Espero que este no te paresca malo!

**La viuda de Fred:**en el prox. Cap se ve eso de la obseción de Ginny, y en unos mas se ve… bueno no te voy a contar por que capaz que después no leas mas el fic…. :D

**evightt: **gracias por las felicitaciones, querida compatrota

**evightt:** y la pongo dos veces por que ella me dejo dos rewievs, uno arriba del otro, por cierto me dio un poco de miedo tu rewiev… quizá algo como un terapia para el control de ira te ayudaria… ya sabes el primer paso es aceptarlo… si quieres te doy el no. De mi psicologo… no te vallas a moestar ¿eh? Que me queda demasiado por hacer para que me mates tan pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: ni el universo de cara rajada ni de la sangujuelas me pertenece hago esto solo por mera diversión aunque seria lino algo de dinero en mi bolsillo…

* * *

HARRY v/s EDWARD

* * *

**Quinto capitulo**: "Los castigos te ayudan a hacer amigos" (Eso me lo dijo el que fuera mi mejor amigo, lastima que lo arruinamos de la peor manera… u.u)

* * *

Edward POV

Estaba en aquella aula aburrido cómo nunca, miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, eran las cinco de la tarde, debíamos haber salido del instituto hace unos diez minutos, pero el profesor de arte nos había mandado a detención por el alboroto y por que sus supuestos zapatos italianos tenían manchas de pintura blanca, bufé, los únicos que estábamos allí eran mis hermanos y los magos, dirigí mi vista hacia donde estaba mi querida Bella que me devolvía la mirada le sonreí de lado, sabia a que a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera, me sonrió de vuelta, el cabello de mi esposa estaba totalmente verde y tenia una que otra mancha en el cuello que de seguro había olvidado limpiar, recordé que había sido la chica pelirroja quien le lanzara la pintura, la busqué en la sala, me sorprendí al ver que estaba conversando muy bajito con Alice, y cada dos palabras reían emocionadas, parecía que sabían hecho buenas amigas, volvieron a reír, no quería saber que estaban planeando, por lo poco que había visto y oído de la pelirroja era muy parecida a Alice en cuanto a "Entusiasmo" se refiere. Mi vista fue a parar a la chica castaña que leía aquel libro negro con gran interés, intenté leer su mente por mera curiosidad, pude hacerlo sin problema: "…_esta clase de vampiros son muy vistos en los lugares mágicos, pero cada vez existen menos especimenes puesto que al ser enemigo por naturaleza de los licántropos, cada vez que se encuentran en las noches de luna llena, se enfrentan terminando muchas veces con la muerte de manadas y aquelarres completos…" _Obviamente la muchacha leía sobre vampiros que cazaban solo cuando había luna llena, yo, al menos nunca había escuchado de ellos. Mi vista fue a parar a Emmett que veía con los ojos entrecerrados al muchacho pelirrojo quien tenía la misma expresión ¿Acaso estaban jugando a las quemaditas de ojos?, rodé los ojos, Rosalie sentada al lado de Emmett los veía con cansancio, por otro lado Jasper miraba el reloj mientras seguía preguntándose como era que los magos sabían que éramos nosotros, le hablaría de el libro de la castaña luego, finalmente miré al cuatrojos que estaba viendo el techo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

-_idiota_**-** pensé, el estúpido al parecer me escuchó y volteó a verme:

-_¿Eso crees?- _me dejó ver en su mente, asentí con desprecio.- _Claro, como tu lo eres, no te cuesta reconocer a los de la misma condición ¿Verdad?._

_-Imbecil- _pensé torciendo los ojos

-_¿Te cuento un chiste?- _me extrañe ante la pregunta del idiota pero asentí levemente

-_¿Cuál es el santo de los vampiros?- _me encogí de hombros _-El San Cudo -_respondió el muy tarado

- _Que chiste mas tonto- _pensé

-_No, tus eres el tonto- _me dejo ver el cuatro ojos mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido

_- No es cierto, tu eres tonto_

_-no, tu_

_-¡tu!_

_-¡tu!_

_-¡Tu!_

_-¡tu!_

-¡¡Ah!!¡Ya déjame en paz!-grité en voz alta, mirándolo, segundos después comenzó a reír a carcajadas, mire a todos lados, tanto mis hermanos como los magos me miraban extrañados, como quien mira a un loco, luego miré a la señora gorda quien me veía con preocupación, finalmente volví a mirar al idiota cuatrojos que seguía riendo, luego de unos segundos se calmó y me dejó ver la ultima frase

-¡_Hubieras visto tu cara, sanguijuela! ¡Era para poema!_- y luego sacó la misma ramita que usara su amigo media hora antes para confundir al profesor de arte y la apuntó al temporizador que había sobre el escritorio de la señora que nos cuidaba la movió en un circulo completo y se adelantaba una hora, ahora solo faltaba un minuto para que el castigo finalizara, luego de eso me lanzo una sonrisa petulante, guardó el palito, puso sus manos tras la nuca y volvió a mirar el techo como si su vida dependerá de aquello, bien, si antes el muy desgraciado me caía mal, ahora simplemente lo odiaba.

**HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD**

Después de que el temporizador sonara estruendosamente y la señora Lewis los dejara salir sorprendida por lo "rápido que se había pasado la hora" Harry y sus dos amigos salieron hasta el estacionamiento, metros mas allá caminaban los vampiros en la misma dirección.

-¡Odio el arte!-exclamó Ron mientras se sobaba el ojo derecho del cual salía una lágrima.

-¿Estabas llorando?-Preguntó Hermione con una expresión que mezclaba la burla con la preocupación.

-no… es que me pica el ojo, estaba jugando a las quemaditas de ojos con Emmett y…

-¿Emmett?

-El grandote-dijo Ron señalando al vampiro de enormes brazos con un movimiento de mano, luego siguió contando su apasionante vivencia-Apostamos, estaba seguro de que no me ganaría pero… bueno supongo que no me queda mas que venir con un sombrero de mariachi mañana a la escuela…-Al ver la cara de extrañeza de sus amigos aclaro:-es que acordamos que el perdedor vendría con una de esas cosas mañana por cierto, ¿Dónde podré conseguir uno?¿Harry tu no tienes guardado el que usaste cuando le dedicaste la serenata a Ginny?

-Creo que está en casa… en la azotea…-comentó el moreno distraídamente mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de su pelirroja novia, para ese entonces los magos, y también los vampiros habían ya llegado al estacionamiento-¿Adónde rayos se metió Ginny?-mientras su vista se detenía en los vampiros, ellos, parecían estar buscando algo al igual que el, segundos después escucho unas carcajadas, una de ellas era de su novia y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenían, al igual que los vampiros, Ginny venia a unos sesenta metros acompañada por una chica bajita y delgada que parecía estar bailando mas que caminando ambas reían y ponían caras de emoción que Harry solo había visto en su novia cuando pensaba en la palabra "Compras"… en eso o en ideas tan descabelladas como cruzar el océano atlántico en su increíble Lamborghini verde transformando sus ruedas en flotadores con forma de patito. Definitivamente prefería pensar en la primera opción.

Las dos jóvenes se pararon justo en el medios del espacio que separaba a los magos de los vampiros, Ginny señalaba por sobre sus propios hombros a sus amigos y la vampiro hacia lo propio con sus amigos luego cada una se dirigió hacia donde apuntaran un momento atrás.

-¡Hola chicos!-Saludo la muchacha pelirroja sonriendo tan ampliamente que daba miedo, era obvio para sus amigos que se traía algo entre manos.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Harry con aprensión, aquella faceta seria en el moreno solo salía cuando se trataba de Ginny o del mismísimo Voldemort...

-Con Alice…-Aclaró ella como si fuera lo mas lógico y subió al coche, se sentó en el asiento del co-piloto.- ¿No estaban tan ansiosos por irse?

-Claro-dijeron todos intentando adivinar sobre que sería el nuevo plan que Ginny estuviera maquinando, al parecer, con su nueva amiga.

Luego de un par de minutos Harry aparcó su coche frente a Grimmauld Place, mientras miraba con desconfianza a su novia.

-¿Saben? Alice es muy simpática –Comentó la pelirroja cuando tomaban asiento en la sala después de un argo día en la escuela, todos la miraban-… y… quedamos en ir a un centro comercial muggles mañana- Ron, Hermione y Harry le miraron con una ceja alzada, así que ese era el plan de Ginny, en el fondo los chicos se relajaron, no era tan descabellado como solían ser los planes de la menor de los Weasleys

-Irás con una chica que es vampiro a la que apenas conoces al centro comercial mañana… ¿Sola?-preguntó Harry como quien regaña a sus hijos.

-si… a no ser que ustedes me acompañen por supuesto…-Dijo esto ultimo mirando a Harry con cara de cachorro bajo la lluvia, el muchacho no dijo nada y lanzó una mirada interrogativa a sus dos amigos estos tenían caras de inseguridad, Ginny al percatarse de esto miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos y la castaña habló a favor de su amiga:

-Pues es una buena oportunidad para socializar con ellos, porque… supongo que irán todos ¿No?

-Alice dijo que los convencería parece que ellos tampoco creen que nosotros seamos de fiar, pero creo que van a aceptar… ¡ella ha visto que vamos todos y la pasamos muy bien!

-¿Ha visto?-preguntó Ron irónico-¿Dónde lo ha visto? ¿En su bola de cristal?

-no, lo ha visto en su mente, idiota.-aclaró Ginny –Alice puede ver el futuro, aunque no es como lo que se supone hacia la profesora Trelawney, quiero decir que es algo… bueno no es algo seguro, lo que ve cambia según las decisiones que toma la gente y… ¡Es genial! ¡Por favor, acompáñenme!

-Esta bien…-concedió Harry,

-¡Que bien! Entonces mañana después de la escuela nos iremos al Londres muggles, llamaré a Alice-y diciendo esto ultimo se perdió escaleras arriba.

-bien,-dijo Ron levantándose de la butaca en la cual estuviera sentado minutos atrás-yo iré a buscar el malto sombrero de mariachi, ya sabe, para que mañana no se me olvide.-y se fue en la misma dirección por la cual había salido su hermana.

-entonces,-comenzó a hablar Harry mientras tomaba las llaves del auto de la mesita en la que solían tirar las llaves-yo iré al callejón Diagon

-¿No crees que sea arriesgado? Si te ven…

-Iré rápido… solo debo ir a sortilegios Weasley, tomaré algunas cosas, las pagaré y en menos de lo que pienses estaré de vuelta-Hermione seguía mirándole con reproche, ante eso el moreno pregunto:-¿Si me disfrazo estarás mas tranquila?

-si, pero hazlo ahora mismo-le ordenó su amiga, Harry rodó los ojos, se puso frente a un espejo y cambio su aspecto, mientras lo hacía, Hermione volvió a hablar:-se que es un fastidio pero la orden nos dijo que no nos apareciéramos por el mundo mágico y… ellos saben lo que es bueno

-"Ellos saben lo que es bueno"-repitió Harry irónicamente, ahora casi irreconocible, con cabello rubio y ojos azules, sacó de una bolsita que estaba en la mesita de las llaves unas gafas muy modernas y se las puso, no eran tan cómodas como las redondas pero ayudaban mucho no quería que lo reconociesen-odio tener que estar escondido en esta casa como una rata…

-¡Lo encontré!-exclamó Ron, sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras trayendo en su cabeza un sobrero de mariachi gigante, Al ver la situación, la sonrisa del pelirrojo desapareció-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el chico al ver a su amigo con un aspecto totalmente diferente a lo normal.

-A Sortilegios Weasley-al ver que Ron iba a hablar, Harry lo interrumpió- no me vengas con reproches, Ron no me importa lo que tu o Hermione me digan, además, así nadie me reconoce –dijo señalando su rostro-Será mejor que valla antes de que baje Ginny…

-Lamento arruinar tus planes, pero ya estoy aquí-Anunció Ginny bajando el último escalón con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con el teléfono móvil que Harry le regalara en su último cumpleaños en la mano.

-Supongo que no podré ir a ningún lado ¿Verdad?-Inquirió el moreno, desanimado, sentándose en la butaca que usara minutos atrás.

-La verdad desde que nos informaron que debíamos pasar un tiempo escondidos de Voldemort y sus mortifagos aquí, supe que no aguantarías mucho sin salir-Harry la miró-es un buen disfraz-Ginny apuntó su cara- no creo que alguien descubra que eres tu.-Harry sonrió-¿Adonde vas, por cierto?

-a ver a tus hermanos

-¿No estarás planeando una broma contra los vampiros verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Prometo que no le haré broma alguna a _los _vampiros.-Dijo Harry solemnemente remarcando con la voz la palabra "los"

-No te demores mucho.

-Volveré pronto lo juro-dijo Harry ante la evidente preocupación de su novia, besó la frente de la pelirroja, ella aun lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido-¿Ya llamaste a tu amiga?-Ginny negó-Pues, hazlo, y te aseguro de que antes de que termines de hablar con ella estaré en casa- y salió de casa para dirigirse al caldero chorreante en su increíble Lamborghini verde.

**HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD**

Alice POV.

Estaba sentada en una de las nuevas butacas blancas que había comprado Esme para cambiar por ellas los vejestorios que habían antes en esta casa a mi lado estaba Bella y en la otra butaca estaba Nessie sentada sobre las piernas de Jacob, Bella los miraba con la misma desconfianza co la que normalmente los miraba Edward, me pregunté que harían esos dos si se enteraran de las cosas que harían su preciada hija y su novio esta noche, reí ante la idea, Bella estaba tan concentrada en vigilar a los tortolitos que ni siquiera me preguntó por que reía, miré mi móvil, que aún no quería sonar, el muy desgraciado.

Convencer a los chicos no fue cosa fácil, -Sobre todo con Edward, quien había dicho que tenía suficiente con tener que aguantar al "apestoso cuatro ojos" en la escuela como para tener que verlo también en su tiempo libre, por suerte tenía el apoyo de Bella quien se lo llevó a su habitación y luego de unos minutos ambos salieron con el cabello bastante alborotado y Edward ahora estaba mas que dispuesto a ir- pero después de media hora lo había logrado, mi querida sobrina Nessie y el chucho de su novio también irían y Carlisle y Esme se quedarían a "Cuidar la casa", volví a mirar mi teléfono, minutos atrás había visto que Ginny, mi nueva amiga pelirroja que me caía muy bien y que tenia ideas muy divertidas, me llamaba para decirme que sus amigos habían aceptado, me pregunté si algo habría cambiado y en ese momento comenzó a sonar la canción "Yo Soy Sexy" que había puesto como timbre, tomé el móvil:

-¿Ginny?

-_¡Si, hola Alice!- _Alejé el teléfono de mí oído ante el grito, Toda mi familia estaba ahora en las sala escuchando la conversación, escuche que la voz de la castaña amiga de Ginny le hablaba:-_no es necesario que grites, habla en un tono normal o terminarás haciendo que la cabeza de tu amiga explote_-Emmett rió fuertemente ante la idea. Ginny volvió a hablarme ahora con un tono mas moderado- _Lo siento, Alice, es la primera vez que uso esta cosa_

-¿En serio? ¿Y como se comunican ustedes?-pregunté con curiosidad, Edward, Carlisle y Jasper prestaron algo mas de atención

-_Pues, yo suelo hacerlo por lechuza, o por la red Flú_-Miré a los chicos, extrañada, ellos se encogieron de hombros-_Aunque Harry y Hermione suelen usar métodos muggles._

_-_¿Métodos muggles?

-si, ya sabes, personas sin magia…-Nunca en mi vida había escuchado aquel termino, pero Ginny al parecer deba por sentado que lo conocía- Oye, ¿Qué dijo tu familia?-me preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-Me costó convencer a algunos, incluso, Bella, mi hermana me ayudó-miré a Edward, quien se abría ruborizado si hubiese podido-Pero todos están de acuerdo ¿cómo te fue a ti?

-Fue más fácil de lo que creí-Dijo ella-ya sabes, una carita de cachorro abandonado y listo-reí con esa frase, yo solía hacer lo mismo

-¿entonces nos vemos mañana?

-¡Claro! –luego otra voz se escuchó, al parecer era del chico pelirrojo que estaba jugando a las quemaditas de ojos con Emmett en detención-¡Ya llegó! ¡Ginny, Harry ya llegó!-y escuché pasos alejándose-¡Por merlín, como si quien hubiese llegado fuera la personificación de navidad!, lo siento, bueno te veo mañana, Alice, ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!- y corté la llamada mis familia me miraba con extrañeza-¿Qué?

-¿Dijo que se comunicaban por lechuza?-pregunto Rosalie, con escepticismo.

Me encogí de hombros, no e importaba si se comunicaban por lechuza o por lo que sea que fuese la Red Flú, al fin tenía alguien que comprendía mi afición por las compras y eso era suficiente para mí.

* * *

**LAS TIPICAS DISCULPAS:**

No tengo nada que decir excepto: ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! En serio siento que me haya demorado tanto en actualizar, en mi defensa puedo decir que estaba en crisis y nada de lo que escribía me gustaba… y bueno eso hace que una ni quiera acercarse al computador.

* * *

¿Les gustó el capitulo?

¿Se rieron con el chiste de Harry?

¿Los fanaticos de crepusculo creen que las personalidades que tienen los vampiros aqui concuerdan aunque sea un poco con la que tienen en los libros? Por favor, por favor, respondan eso

¿Les agrada la amistad de Alice y Ginny?

¿Se extrañaron cuando vieron que Harry y sus amigos estaban ESCONDIDOS en Grimmauld Place? En cuanto a eso ultimo, se aclarará en el prox. Capi, cuando mis queridos maguitos les cuenten a mis no tan queridos vampiros su historia y ellos cuenten su historia a los maguitos.

En el próximo capi estarán en el centro comercial ¿Ideas? ¡Las acepto! Sobre todo si son de los Cullen por que no los conozco tanto como a mis queridos maguitos… si se les ocurre algo condenadamente divertido ¡Déjenlo en un REWIEV o mándenlo por MENSAJES PRIVADOS!

* * *

**-Saludos:**

**Eikichi09: **Rewiev anónimo. ¡Me alegro de que te haya encantado y tambien de que te hayas reído! ¡Esa es la idea que se diviertan! n.n

**Dani31c: **No tenía idea de que me había quedado "wow" ¡Gracias!

**Patodizath: **Saludos especiales para ti que me haz apoyado en todos los capitulos, supongo que es por que te gusta mi historia y no por lastima ¬¬ o por que no tienes nada mas que hacer… bueno ¡Mil gracias! ¡En serio, que te aprecio a ti y a tus comentarios!

(Bueno si alguien llegase a ofenderse por mis respuestas… ¡LO LAMENTO POR TI!)

* * *

¡DEJEN REWIEV SI NO LES GUSTÓ! ¡YO APRECIO MÁS UN REVIEW CON NO TAN BUENOS COMENTARIOS QUE NADA!

Bueno creo que eso era todo, y si alguien quiere buscarme en Twitter busqueme como: "3v4ns"


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** ni el universo de "Harry Potter" ni el de la saga "Twilight" me pertenece, son propiedad de aquellas dos personitas listas: J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer resectivamente

* * *

HARRY v/s EDWARD

* * *

**SEXTO CAPITULO:** Dos historias muy diferentes para contar en un centro comercial: parte I

(El que no pueda deducir de que se trata es un... ni siquiera quiero escribirlo ¬¬) **¡Notas al final!**

* * *

Después de tres largos periodos de clases previos a la hora de almuerzo llegamos a la cafetería del instituto, Alice iba delante de todos dando saltitos de emoción y buscando, al parecer, a su nueva amiga pelirroja, la que por cierto no me caía nada de bien después de que el día anterior me lanzara pintura verde en toda la cara. Luego de unos segundos la vio y se dirigió a su mesa que estaba en el extremo mas alejado del recinto, allí estaban también la muchacha castaña que siempre traía aquel curioso libro negro consigo, el chico contra el cual Edward despotricaba cada dos minutos, y el muchacho pelirrojo que era el que mas llamaba la atención gracias a un enorme sombrero de mariachi que tenia puesto.

Caminamos tranquilamente mientras todos en el lugar se preguntaban unos a otros mediante murmullos si nos pelearíamos con los otros chicos, mientras ellos, los magos, hablaban en voz baja, alcancé a escuchar al moreno que le susurraba el muchacho de anteojos a la pelirroja entre dientes:

-_El que haya aceptado juntarme con ellos en el centro comercial no signifique que confíe en ellos, a diferencia de Ron o de ti, no es tan fácil para mi socializar con vampiros_ _que podrían ser los culpables de las miles de muertes que ha habido en el país y que posiblemente estén trabajando bajo las ordenes de Voldemort como…_- se detuvo justo en ese punto al percatarse de que estábamos a medio camino hasta su mesa, nos miró por una fracción de segundo, guardó un periódico que la castaña veía con interés en su mochila y luego se ocupo de una gran hamburguesa que estaba frente a el, al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta de que podíamos escucharlos desde lejos. Sus amigos al ver que el chico paraba de hablar voltearon en nuestra dirección, la pelirroja al vernos sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a hacernos señas para que nos acercáramos, Alice apuró el paso y llegó a un lado de su amiga rápidamente para sentarse con toda confianza entre ella y el chico de anteojos que nos miraba con desconfianza, al llegar allí el resto de nosotros nos quedamos de pie a un lado de Alice, quien luego de unos segundos, tanto la pelirroja como ella nos miraron como si estuviéramos verdes y tuviéramos escamas en la cabeza:

-¿Saben que se ven muy tontos hay parados?-preguntó Alice, el resto de los magos nos miraron, y por fin la chica castaña habló:

-Creo que ella tiene razón, deberían sentarse-dijo muy cordialmente.

Y todos nos sentamos junto a los magos.

Era la situación mas incomoda, extraña e impensable que había vivido en mi vida, y valla que había vivido situaciones incomodas extrañas e impensables en mi vida.

**HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD**

Harry entró a la cafetería del instituto seguido por sus amigos que daban mucha gracia: Hermione con su cara de aburrimiento que parecía la de un muerto en vida y la de Ron que apenas se veía gracias al sombrero de mariachi gigante que cubría su cabeza, ambos Traian esas cara gracias a Ginny que había estado todo el santo día hablando de lo maravillosamente bien que lo pasarían aquel día junto con los vampiros en el centro comercial, sin embargo ese día el joven mago de anteojos no la había escuchado ni a ella ni a nadie, estaba preocupado, el día anterior cuando fuera al callejón Diagon había conseguido un numero de El Profeta en el cual anunciaban una ola de ataques por parte de vampiros y licántropos en toda Inglaterra y aunque en el periódico no lo nombraran era obvio para el muchacho de la cicatriz que Lord Voldemort estaba tras esos ataques.

Eso sin mencionar que no podía evitar conectar el hecho con aquellos vampiros que estudiaban en el instituto, los mismos con los cuales irían al centro comercial una vez acabadas las clases, era algo inevitable, después de todo lo pasado en la vida de Harry, el chico había aprendido a no confiar en la gente.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la cafetería y cada uno se encargó de su comida, Hermione mientras comía su emparedado leía con interés el "libro de los menesteres" como ellos mismos le habían bautizado, a pesar de que había pasado horas leyéndolo desde que supieran la naturaleza de los vampiros aún no encontraba nada que concordara al cien por ciento con sus características.

Harry sacó el numero de El Profeta que estaba camuflado con la tapa de un popular periódico de Londres muggle y volvió a leer el articulo, por mas que lo revisara no encontraba nada que le diera una pista o un indicio de algún culpable directo.

-¿Sigues leyendo ese tonto reportaje?-preguntó Ron mientras comía su trozo de pizza, al escuchar eso las chicas prestaron su atención a Harry, el muchacho solo había comentado el tema con su amigo Ron puesto que sabia muy bien que las chicas lejos de compartir su preocupación le dirían que se estaba siendo paranoico

-¿Qué reportaje? ¿De que hablan?-interrogó Hermione al su amigo que doblaba el periódico intentando ocultarlo entre sus brazos.

-Nada importante solo…

-Ayer cuando Harry fue al callejón Diagon se trajo un numero de El Profeta en el que hablaban de ataques de vampiros y hombres lobo-Explico interrumpiendo la elaborada escusa que Harry había armado.

-No os dijiste nada-Comento Ginny arrancándole el periódico y abriéndolo en la hoja dedicada a la noticia

-No quería preocuparlas…

-No tenemos por que preocuparnos, la única forma de que nos atrapen es que a Voldemort se le ocurra atacar a muggles a diestra y siniestra pero no creo que lo haga, al menos no por ahora.-aseguró Hermione

-Eso no es lo que preocupa a Harry-aclaró Ron, el aludido le lanzó una mirada para que se callara pero el pelirrojo no se dio por enterado-cree que quizá los vampiros, esos que nos tiraron pintura ayer podrían ser los culpables.

Tras esas palabras las dos chicas se quedaron mirando a Harry.

-No es algo imposible-concedió Hermione sin mucha seguridad tomando el periódico de manos de Ginny para darle un vistazo.

La pelirroja en cambio se lanzó a defender a su nueva amiga, Alice.

-Estoy segura de que te equivocas-sentenció la joven, mirando a su novio con el entrecejo fruncido levemente- tu acusación no tiene fundamento alguno

-No estoy acusando a nadie-se defendió Harry algo sorprendido por la seguridad de la pelirroja al abogar por aquellos vampiros a los que apenas conocía.-Pero, como dijo Hermione, no es algo imposible ¿No crees que es mucha coincidencia que un grupo de vampiros junto a un licántropo llegaran aquí exactamente el mismo día del primer ataque?-puso un dedo sobre la fecha en que todo el asunto comenzara, hace tres días.

-¡Es una tontería!-exclamó Ginny, Hermione le hizo señas para que bajara la voz, y Ginny comenzó a susurrar:- ¿Apenas los conoces y comienzas a culparlos de todo lo que pasa? ¡El que te lleves mal con uno de ellos a pesar de no haber cruzado palabra alguna, no te da derecho a juzgarlos!

-Ginny, eres tu la que esta poniendo las manos al fuego por un grupo de vampiros a los que apenas conoces.-Repuso el joven de anteojos lo mas serenamente posible.

-¡Ayer no tenias ningún problema con ellos incluso aceptaste una salida al centro comercial y ahora solo por que leíste ese tonto articulo…!

-El que haya aceptado juntarme con ellos en el centro comercial no significa que confíe en ellos, a diferencia de Ron o de ti, no es tan fácil para mi socializar con vampiros que podrían ser los culpables de las miles de muertes que ha habido en el país y que posiblemente estén trabajando bajo las ordenes de Voldemort como…-Harry se paró en seco antes de terminar de decir la frase "Como todos los de su especie", hacia ellos se dirigían con paso tranquilo todos los vampiros y todos ellos le miraban con algo de curiosidad, recordó que el día anterior Hermione le había comentado que la mayoría de las especies de vampiros que existían tenían los sentidos muy desarrollados y por ende eran capaces de escuchar, ver u oler cosas a largas distancias, decidió callar, si ellos eran los culpables de los ataques no quería ponerlos bajo alerta, así que después de lanzarles otra mirada mordaz guardó el periódico y se concentró en la hamburguesa frente a el, pero sin dejar de mirarlos con desconfianza.

Ginny al darse cuenta de que su nueva amiga y la familia de esta se acercaban olvidó la pequeña discusión con Harry para dedicarles su mejor sonrisa y hacerles señas Alice llegó en cosa de segundos y se sentó en la silla vacía que había entre ella y Harry, mientras los demás se quedaban de pie a su lado, ella y Alice se quedaron viéndolos como si fueran las cosas as extrañas del mundo y la chica vampiro decidió hablarles:

-¿Saben que se ven muy tontos hay parados?-Inquirió, con una sonrisita burlona, todos les miraron y Hermione intentando ser lo mas cordial posible les invicto a tomar asiento_

-Creo que ella tiene razón, deberían sentarse.

Y los vampiros le hicieron caso.

Luego de eso y olvidándose de las caras de incomodidad por parte de todos Ginny y su amiga comenzaron hablar del importante suceso que para ellas representaba la salida al centro comercial.

-Nos iremos exactamente después de acabada la ultima clase-Dijo Alice mientras todos en la mesa la miraban a ella y a la pelirroja.

-Espero que nadie de aquí tenga que quedarse en detención como ayer-comentó la otra joven

-No, tranquila nada va arruinar esto, al menos por ahora-la tranqulizó Alice mientras con un dedo se tocaba la sien.

-Bien ¿entonces tu sobrina y su novio también van a ir?-preguntó Ginny

-Si, a no ser que a ustedes les moleste estar cerca de un licántropo-Ginny negó sin dudar-o bien, ellos tienen mucha curiosidad de ver a unos magos… estarán allí esperándonos.

-Perfecto.-dijo Ginny y miró a los demás sentados en la mesa, Alice la imitó, los únicos que hablaban eran Ron t Emmett si se podía definir así el hecho de que el vampiro se burlaba de los grande que era el sobrero que había encontrado para cumplir la apuesta y el mago se defendía diciendo que era el único que tenían en casa.

-Parecen tontos ahí sentados, ¡Sean más sociables!-les dijo Ginny a Hermione y a Harry, quien le manó una mirada fría, de esas que hacían recordar al difunto profesor Snape.

-Si ¿Que tal si nos dicen sus nombres? hasta ahora para todos nosotros tu eres el chico de anteojos y tu la chica castaña-Dijo Alice intentando romper el hielo aunque supiera muy bien, al igual que el resto de su familia los nombres de ambos, al menos el truco le funcionó con la joven que sonrió, el chico en cambio mantuvo la expresión fría haciendo que Alice recordara la ultima vez que Edward se había enfadado con ella.

-Hermione Granger-se presento la muchacha con Alice mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla, se sobresaltó un poco al sentirla tan fría pero hizo como quien no se da cuenta, repitió el procedimiento con Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett mientras estos le informaban a su vez de sus nombres luego Ron la imitó, también sobresaltándose con lo frío de la piel de los vampiros y finalmente fue el turno de Harry quien lo hizo con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro y preocupándose de apretar mas de lo necesario la mano de Edward, lo que casi le cuesta su propia mano gracias a la fuerza sobrenatural con la que el vampiro le devolvió el "Amistoso" saludo.

Luego de las presentaciones las conversaciones comenzaron a fluir lentamente, Bella le había preguntado sobre el Libro de Los Menesteres a Hermione quien ahora se dedicaba de explicarle su funcionamiento tanto a ella como a Jasper quienes la escuchaban totalmente maravillados, Ron le estaba retando a un nuevo duelo de miradas a Emmett quien aceptaba gustoso siempre y cuando la apuesta de por medio fuera mejor que la del sombrero y Rosalie, Alice y Ginny estaban enfrascadas en una charla sobre ropa, compras y accesorios que combinaran con lo primero. Los únicos que no habrían la boca eran Edward y Harry pero claro que eso no significaba que no se estuvieran comunicando.

Miraba a Potter mientras toda mi familia comenzaba a entablar amistad con los magos, ahora me sentía en libertad de llamarlo por su apellido aunque la idea de insultarlo llamándolo idiota o zopenco cada vez que me refería a el seguía siendo tentadora.

El idiota me devolvía la mirada pero por primera vez no veía en ella sorna o altanería, ahora lo que veía era desconfianza y algo de miedo, me pregunte que rayos sería lo que estaba pasando aunque probablemente tenía algo que ver con lo que alcancé a escuchar mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa en la que estábamos sentado, decidí pensar en algo que le llamara la atención para ver si le podía sacar algo.

-_Oye, Potter _–lo llamé, el volvió a mirarme, hace un rato había desviado su vista Alice y Rosalie que hablaban con Ginny, ella se había presentado con nosotros antes del almuerzo, en la mañana, apenas llegáramos al instituto y me había caído muy bien a pesar de que Bella parecía haber encontrado en ella una enemiga.

-_¿Qué quieres Cullen?_-me preguntó el frunciendo el ceño.

-_¿Qué te pasa? ¿No me vas a contar un chiste tonto como el de ayer?- _el cuatrojos me lanzó una mirada asesina que por supuesto no me intimido ni un poco- _oye en serio ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes cara de estar estreñido_-y sonreí burlón ante la idea de Potter sentado en el baño, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que algo saliera.

-_No es nada que te incumba_-Respondió, cortante

-_Okay, no te enojes…_-pero un estridente sonido que era el que emitía el timbre para avisar la vuelta al salón de clases me distrajo, miré a mi alrededor, ya no había nadie en la cafetería, Alice se despedía efusivamente de Ginny mientras le decía que se verían después de clases en el estacionamiento, todos decían "te veo luego" a todos y yo hice lo propio con los magos, exceptuando, obviamente a Potter a quien le lancé una mirada socarrona antes de alejarme junto a mis hermanos en dirección a nuestra clase que de seguro ya había comenzado, mientras los magos se iban en dirección opuesta.

**HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD - HARRY v/s EDWARD**

Harry y sus amigos estaban en el estacionamiento apoyados en el increible Lamborghini verde del joven de anteojos mientras esperaban a los vampiros, que sabían, no tardarían en llegar. Harry seguía pensando en el "Tonto articulo" como le decían sus amigos, pero antes de llegar al estacionamiento Ginny le había echo promenter que intentaría ser ambale co los vampiros, a pesar de que Harry en un pricipio no quría aceptar finalmente había sido persuadido por Ron y Hermione que apoyaban a la pelirroja.

Cerca de un minuto después llegaron los Cullen al lugar y luego de saludarse –esta vez Hrry habia sido algo mas cordial con todos, todos menos Edward, claro- subieron a sus respectivos coches en direccion al centro de Londres.

* * *

¡He vuelto esperando que las cosas que me tiren no sean demasiado grandes!

Realmente siento la demora pero un montón de cosas me mantuvieron sin tiempo y cuando lo tenia, sin ganas para escribir, en serio lo siento y es que, queridas amigas y amigos les he tomado un increíble cariño a ustedes, a la historia y también, por que no decirlo, a los vampiros esos.

Además el capitulo es una tontería, ¡tan corto como la barba de un niño de diez años!

Pero es la primera parte, no me habría perdonado el demorarme mas de un mes, no en este fic.

La segunda parte está en proceso de producción y no creo que se demore poco, tengo mi otro fic mas abandonado que yo en el centro comercial a los cinco años.

No espero muchas respuestas por el seudo capitulo pero un rewiev nunca sobra.

Quería pedirles sobre todo a los fans que me ayuden un poco con los personajes de Twilight, por favor, y que me corrijan todo lo que quieran (Eso va para todos)

Y les quería preguntar a los/as que dejan rewievs (Que suelen ser siempre los mismos/as) si les gusta que les "Responda" en las "Notas" o si preferirian que lo hiciera por PM's.

* * *

**Dani31c:** ¡ya no me cuesta escribir tu nick o pen name o nombre¬¬! Espero que las personalidades se "sigan dando" me alegró de tu impresión sobre los capítulos ¡esos "*¬*"dicen mucho!

**La viuda de Fred:** ¡A mi también me gusta la amistad entre mis dos personajes favoritos de ambas sagas! Que bueno que creas que las personalidades concuerdan, eso me saca un peso de encima.

**Luna-Tsuski-Chachi**: Por alguna extraña razón tenía el extraño presentimiento de que serías tu y sólo tu que escribirías un rewiev como el que escribiste :D

Me alegraron tanto "si" y lamento que no tengas ideas, las cuales pedí por todos lados, recibí respuestas muy parecidas a la tuya T.T

**Patodizath:** ¡Querida, que bueno que te haya gustado bastante! Ahora que lo pienso si, Ron me salió raro pero necesitaba a alguien que también se llevara con alguno de los vampiros asi que… ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra que la historia te haya atrapado! Espero que respondas a esa pregunta sobre las respuestas que estaba allá arriba

¡Besos, cuídate!

**Maofsa**: yo también he hecho eso de estar tratando de que el teclado no se escuche… normalmente no resulta. En fin gracias por el comentario!

**Yuky16:** ¡longitud envidiable! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el chiste de Harry fue el único que encontré con el que me reí la primera, segunda y tercera vez que lo leí, ¡Es difícil encontrar buenos chistes hoy, en día!

* * *

¡Dejen rewievs diciendo todo lo que quieran! Siempre y cuando no sea para quejarse de que el vecino les roba las revistas… o algo así… aunque pensándolo bien… quéjense de TODO lo que quieran… que mas da

* * *

Búsquenme en Twitter si les interesa: 3v4ns

* * *

Y por ultimo : Adiós a mi querida Michelle Bachelet que dejó (por que terminó su periodo) ayer la presidencia del país, ¡siempre serás la mejor!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** ni el universo de "Harry Potter" ni el de la saga "Twilight" me pertenece, son propiedad de aquellas dos personitas listas: J.K. Rowling y Stephenie Meyer respectivamente

* * *

Harry v/s Edward

* * *

Capitulo 7 : Dos historias muy diferentes para contar en un centro comercial: parte II

* * *

¡He vuelto! Notas y disculpas abajo

* * *

VII

Luego de una extensa y agotadora tarde de compras, Harry sus amigos y los Cullen – Incluyendo a Renesmee y Jacob con quienes se habían encontrado al llegar al centro comercial -estaban sentados en una mesa para doce personas, comiendo -o en algunos casos fingiendo que comían- y hablando animadamente todos con todos.

Incluso el mismo Harry, para sorpresa de sus amigos y también de los Cullen que ya lo habían tomado por un joven silencioso y desconfiado, hablaba alegremente con Jasper sobre tácticas bélicas muggles y magia defensiva.

Por supuesto Harry tenía bases para estar tan tranquilo: Había pasado las ultimas cuatro horas –tiempo que habían estado en el centro comercial- vagando por las mentes de los vampiros, Jacob y Renesmee buscando algún indicio de Voldemort en ellas, tarea nada sencilla, sobre todo con los vampiros que tenían demasiados recuerdos, todos muy vividos. Aun así Harry podía asegurar en esos momentos que ninguno de los que estaban sentados en esa mesa había tenido alguna vez contacto alguno con Voldemort o alguno de sus tantos seguidores.

Los demás por su parte ya habían entablado amistades. Hermione por ejemplo se entendía de maravillas con Bella y Edward, Ginny parecía Hermana de Alice y prima de Rosalie y Renesmee y Ron hacia apuestas cada vez más ridículas con Emmett o Jacob.

-¿Jacob?-el joven miró a Hermione que lo había llamado hace unos segundo-¿Es cierto que tu licantropía es voluntaria?

-Si…

-No sabia que eso se pudiera-comento Harry, que había escuchado la pregunta de su amiga.

-Por supuesto que se puede, Potter ¿Qué no lo estás oyendo?-pregunto Edward con acidez.

-¿Pero es así desde que te convirtieron o lo lograste tu sólo?-preguntó Hermione sin darle tiempo a Harry para que respondiera al vampiro.

-A mi nadie me convirtió-negó Jacob-es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Hereditario supongo… es parte de mi tribu… es un modo de defendernos de los fríos… ya sabes, las sanguijuelas estas-y apunto especial cuidado a Edward. Harry rió y Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina que no lo amedrentó ni un poco.

-Vaya que interesante… ¿Osea que tu tribu y la especie de vampiros que son los Cullen son enemigos naturales?

-Eso es exactamente-afirmó el licántropo.- Hay una leyenda y todo… es de lujo.

-¿Cuál dijiste que era tu apellido?-le preguntó Ron antes de darle un monumental mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Black-respondió Jacob antes de imitar al pelirrojo.

-¿Black?-preguntó Harry sorprendido, el joven asintió mientras masticaba. Harry escrutó el rostro de Jacob buscando algún rasgo que le recordara a su fallecido padrino sin poder encontrarlo por ningún lado y sólo para asegurarse cuestionó: -¿Tienes algún pariente aquí, en Inglaterra?

Él lo meditó por un momento para luego responder:

-No que yo sepa. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada,-Contesto Harry sin poder esconder por completo su decepción- es que tenía a un viejo conocido con ese apellido pero… bueno, creo que Black es un apellido más común de lo que creí. Y se quedo en silencio

Ginny tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y preguntó más que nada para desviar la atención:

-¿Qué hay de ti Nessie?- A estas alturas todos en la mesa estaban en silencio.- Por que, no eres vampiro, ni tampoco humana y definitivamente no sufres ningún tipo de licantropía.

-Si, pues soy medio vampiro-contesto la chica de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿Como?

-Es lógico, _Ginevra_ –respondió Bella en lugar de su hija, su interlocutora entrecerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre completo- significa que la mitad de ella es vampiro y la otra no.-Emmett, Ron y Jacob rieron ante esta explicación tan obvia.

-¿Sabes, _Isabella_?- la aludida rechinó sus dientes ante esto ultimo – le preguntaba a Nessie, no a ti…

Emmett, Ron y Jacob volvieron a reír, ahora de Bella. Sin embargo el resto de los presentes comenzó a mirar alternativamente a Bella y Ginny quienes se lanzaban miradas desafiantes. ¿Acaso esas dos tenían una guerrilla personal al igual que sus parejas entre sí? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué razón? Se preguntaban todos. Alice recordó una visión que había tenido un par de horas atrás en la cual había visto como Bella le lanzaba mostaza a Ginny y como ella le devolvía la mano lanzándole salsa de tomate, la chica tomó los frascos de condimentos que habían sobre la mesa y los alejó de cualquiera de las dos.

Renesmee decidió intervenir antes de que su madre terminara lanzándose encima de Ginny o ella le lanzara a su madre ese hechizo moco murciélago que al parecer sabia hacer tan bien:

-Ginny, -la llamó, ella volteó a verla- Quieres que te explique ¿O no? –la pelirroja asintió prestándole toda su atención- Bien pues todo es por que cuando mis padres me concibieron papá era vampiro y mamá aún era humana… así que yo saque un poco de ambos y… aquí estoy.

-¡Cullen!-todos los vampiros voltearon al llamado pero al ver que Harry había sido quien hablara comprendieron que iba en dirección a Edward-Nunca lo habría pensado de ti… ¡Cómo pudiste!

-A que te refieres Potter –pregunto el vampiro, extrañado por el tono de preocupación de Harry.

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero? ¡Tú… tú te aprovechaste de una pobre mortal como lo era Bella!-todos en la mesa rieron ante eso -¡Y aún peor! ¡Ella era menor que tu! ¡Más o menos un siglo menor! -Todos rieron un poco más mientras Edward cerraba sus ojos para poder controlar sus impulsos y así evitar arrancarle los brazos a Harry y golpearlo luego con ellos.

-¿Entonces ustedes estaban juntos desde antes de que Bella fuera vampiro?-preguntó Ron aún con una sonrisa.

-Pues si…-dijo Bella mirando a Edward quien le dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas.-Yo me fui a vivir con mi padre en Forks, que es un pueblo en donde casi no hay sol, y cuando fui al instituto del lugar lo conocí…

Así los Cullen fueron armando una historia bastante resumida de todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieran con Bella mientras los magos y Renesmee que siempre disfrutaba con la historia de sus padres, escuchaban atentos.

-Pues podrían escribir un libro ¿No?-dijo Ron cuando media hora después los vampiros y Jacob hubieran terminado de contar sus vivencias.

-De seguro se vuelve el más vendido del año o algo así-comentó Harry.

-O harían una película de él-dijo Hermione.

Bella y Edward rieron ante la idea.

-Bueno -dijo Alice inclinándose sobre la mesa en dirección a los magos- Ginny me ha contado que ustedes también tienen una historia muy interesante. No creo que sea justo que sepan nuestras vidas mientras que nosotros no sabemos las suyas ¿Verdad?- su familia asintió en total acuerdo con lo dicho.

-Está bien-aceptó Harry con tranquilidad- pero les debo advertir que no es ni la mitad de romántica que la suya…

-y no tiene a ninguna tipa loca y pelirroja… bueno si la tiene: es Ginny.-Su hermana le dio un manotazo en el brazo mientras las risas de todos afloraban.

-Ya dejen de dar vueltas y cuenten la historia-Dijo Rosalie.

-Bien, bien…-Harry pensó un momento en como empezar y luego habló-Todo empezó con un joven mago de madre bruja y padre muggle, que son personas sin magia. Y… pues, este tipo tenía unas ideas muy raras sobre algunas cosas y…

Harry, con ayuda de sus amigos contó toda su historia y aunque la resumieron bastante no terminaron hasta después de una hora y media. Los Cullen habían escuchado atentos cada una de sus palabras sin interrumpir mas que para hacer alguna pregunta.

-…Así fue como termino nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts- Dijo Hermione para luego volver a respirar después de un largo tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Luego de eso…

-Espera, espera- Detuvo Alice a Ginny, ella la miró - Yo pensaba que tú y Harry eran novios.

-Y lo somos-asintió la chica.

-Acabas de decir que él te dejo para protegerte de Voldy…-Dijo Emmett a quien le había encantado la idea de llamarle así a un mago tenebroso extremadamente poderoso.

-La historia aún no termina, Emmett -Aclaró Harry.

-_Por supuesto Potter, si se nota a millas que estas como un baboso detrás de la pelirroja-_Pensó Edward con sorna.

-_A ti nadie te pidió la opinión. Además no fui yo el que no pudo alejarse de una chica por que su sangre "cantaba"._-Respondió Harry por el mismo medio. Edward bufó y desvió su vista para escuchar a Ron que comenzaba a contar sobre la parte en la que él, Hermione y Harry llegan a Hogwarts en búsqueda del objeto de Revenclaw al que Voldemort había transformado en Horrocrux.

-De esa forma descubrimos que el objeto era la diadema de Rowena Revenclaw y que estaba en la sala de menesteres, la misma que usamos para el ED. Pero cuando fuimos allí nos encontramos con un trío de idiotas que prendieron un fuego inapagable, casi morimos calcinados pero por suerte pudimos salir en unas escobas… cuando salimos de allí nos dimos cuenta de que la diadema se había destruido con el fuego maldito, así que sólo nos quedaba matar a la serpiente. De pronto nos vimos rodeados de gritos y allí vimos a Percy y Fred…

-¿Percy? ¿No se supone que era un traidor?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-si, pero antes de eso había perdido disculpas-Contesto Ginny.

-Bueno como decía-dijo Ron mirando con el ceño fruncido a Rosalie por interrumpirle- fue gracias a ellos que pudimos salir de sin daño alguno.

-Después por medio de otra visión de Harry supimos que Voldemort estaba en la Casa de los gritos ¿La recuerdan?-preguntó Hermione que seguía contando la historia, los vampiros asintieron-pues nos dirigimos hasta allí y pudimos verlo, hablaba con Snape, le hablaba sobre la Varita de Saúco -Los vampiros volvieron a asentir, diciéndole a Hermione que recordaban que era- Le dijo a Snape que se había dado cuenta de que la varita no le funcionaba por que él no era el verdadero dueño, que el verdadero dueño era Snape por haber matado a Dumbledore y luego de eso… Voldemort ordenó a su serpiente que matara a Snape.

Los Cullen se mostraron sorprendidos ante esto, mas ninguno comentó nada.

- Entonces, Voldemort, gracias a un hechizo hizo que su voz se escuchara por todo los alrededores anunciando que iba a dar una hora de tregua y mientras tanto me esperaría en el bosque prohibido y que si no llegaba mataría a cada uno de los combatientes.-dijo Harry con un rostro serio y mirando hacia el frente, evitando ver el rostro de alguien.-Así que nos dirigimos al castillo para ver como estaba todo, por supuesto nada iba bien: muchos amigos habían muerto y Lupin y Tonks… ¿Los recuerdan?- Los Cullen volvieron a asentir- pues ellos estaban muertos…al igual que muchos más. Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al despacho del director. Entonces, gracias a un recuerdo que Snape me había dado segundos antes de morir vi que en realidad la muerte de Dumbledore estaba planeada por el mismo, que Snape en realidad no era malvado, que no estaba de lado de Voldemort, me enteré también de que Snape había estado enamorado de mi madre y que por eso había odiado a mi padre… pero lo mas importante, es que me enteré de que él, Voldemort, debía matarme, que ese había sido el plan desde un principio.

Así pues, decidí que lo mejor era encaminarme de inmediato al bosque prohibido, en el camino me encontré con unos mortifagos, así que los seguí para poder llegar hasta Voldemort, cuando me vio creo que se sorprendió y entonces él me mató.

El silencio que había era algo sobre natural, alrededor de esa mesa había como una burbuja que evitaba que cualquier ruido llegara a la mente de los que allí estaban sentados, los Cullen miraban atentos a Harry, intentando asegurarse de que este no estaba hecho de humo; de que en realidad no era mas que un fantasma.

-No recuerdo nada mas, solo algunas imágenes que nunca he podido entender bien pero… creo que tuve la oportunidad de elegir si quería quedarme o si acaso quería irme… por supuesto que elegí quedarme, pero al parecer me demoré demasiado, porque cuando volví a despertar todo era horrible: Voldemort se había autoproclamado ministro de magia, tenía un poder casi absoluto y todo eso en el tiempo en que yo había estado inconsciente…

-Fueron como tres semanas-Mencionó Ginny-No se imaginan como fue cuando Hagrid llegó a Hogwarts con el cuerpo de Harry entre sus brazos, nuestras esperanzas se esfumaron y creímos que todo estaba perdido: y así fue. En esas tres semanas Voldemort formó leyes horribles que obligaron a todo mago que no fuera sangre pura a abandonar el país. Nuestro mundo ahora es un infierno terrenal.

-¿Y eso sigue así?-Preguntó Jasper después de unos segundos con preocupación.

-Si-respondió Harry- De hecho, Voldemort no sabe que estoy vivo, cuando desperté lo primero que me dijeron fue que debíamos escondernos. Y les hicimos caso. Por supuesto, ni soñar con ir al mundo mágico.

-Nunca me podría haber imaginado que esa era su situación-Comentó Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Es por eso que no confiaba en ustedes. Voldemort tiene bajo su poder a muchas criaturas como vampiros y licántropos, y hace unos días hubo un ataque por parte de ellos; lo primero e lo que pensé es que ustedes eran los culpables. Lo siento.

-No te culpo-Dijo Edward y Harry lo miró sorprendido- Yo habría actuado igual.

Luego de eso siguieron hablando un rato más sin tocar, eso si, el tema Voldemort. Pasada una hora más o menos, se levantaron de la mesa en la que habían estado sentados y fueron hasta el estacionamiento, cada grupo se subió a sus respectivos automóviles después de despedirse y se fueron cada uno a su casa, prometiendo que al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo se sentarían todos juntos.

* * *

Les apuesto lo que quieran que han querido matrme más de una vez…

Pfff… si que me he demorado esta vez… muchas cosas en mi muy ajetreada vida de adolecente…

Por supuesto que espero que le haya gustado… si, esa era la historia de los maguitos, lo unico que ha cambiado es la hora de despertar de Harry después de que Voldemort lo mata y destruye el Horrocrux que lleva adentro.

Bien, esto de Voldy que tiene el control del mundo magico no se va a ver mucho, es mas bien una base para la historia…

En cuanto a la rivalidad de Bella y Ginny pues es para ponerle mas salsa a la historia esta rivalidad no va a durar mucho, créanme solo lo suficiente para que se puedan lanzar aderezos (¿Ideas para la escena del aderezo? O cualquier cosa descabellada que se les ocurra es aceptada)

Bueno creo que esas son las aclaraciones.

* * *

RESPUESTAS: (Son las ultimas que pongo en los capítulos, comenzare a responder por via privada)

**La viuda de Fred**: ¡regalo para ti: Fred está vivito y coleando!

**Maofsa**: en cuanto a la enemistad: vamos! Si pudieras leer mentes y te encontraras de pronto con una chica algo arrogante y que sabe leer mentes mejor que tu, ¿Acaso no te enfadarias?

En cuanto a la imaginación de Edward: Siempre he pensado que alguien que vive tanto tiempo y estudia medicina dos veces tendría que tener una GRAN imaginación en cuanto a problemas tales como el estreñimiento.

**xMyBlackParade**: Solo a ti se te ocurre cambiar tu PenName cuando me lo aprendo ¬¬, pero este de ahora está mejor

¡que viva My Chemical Romance!

**Patodizath**: Pues ahora que lo pienso tienes MUCHA razón (xD) pero bueh, intentare cambiarlo supongo.

: pues ¿Qué crees? Si me demore (xD) pero ya esta ¿Valió la pena la espera?

**Starmoo8ghostloflove23**: ¿No te gusta que se peleen? ¡Pues imagina que se pelean por ti! Jajajaja…. XD

**Mary-bloody**: ¿A que si es divertido? Realmente disfruto escribiendo esas partes! XD


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Nada que reconozcan me pertenece

* * *

La Gran Guerra de Comida

* * *

Bella PoV:

Al día siguiente, luego de una divertida jornada de caza en un bosque cercano a Londres, fuimos a casa a dejar a Renesmee y Jacob a casa antes de ir a la escuela.

-No entiendo por que deben venir a dejarnos – Se quejaba mi hija con fastidio mientras Jasper cerraba la puerta luego de que todos entráramos a casa.

- Es para asegurarnos de que tú y el pulgoso de tu novio vengan acá y no vallan a ningún otro lado – Contesto Rosalie mirando con desconfianza a Jake que estaba en la cocina bebiendo leche directamente de la caja, para luego irse escaleras arriba tras Emmett, Alice y Jasper quienes habían subido, probablemente para cambiarse de ropa.

- Pues yo ya estoy aburrida de estar encerrada aquí todo el día con los abuelos que por alguna razón andan muy cariñositos estos días… – Dijo Renesmee cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. – Me gustaría ir al instituto donde van ustedes.

- Hija, hace una semana llorabas a Carlisle para que te dejara no ir a la escuela ¿y ahora quieres ir? – Pregunto Edward con cansancio, los berrinches adolescentes de Renesmee solían sacarlo de quicio.

- Hace una semana no sabía que allí iban a estudiar unos magos súper cool y que me caen muy bien, Papá…

- Yo opino lo mismo – Comentó Jake que venía de la cocina con la caja de leche en una mano y un muslo de pollo en la otra, valla una a saber de donde saco el pollo. – Ese Ronald Weasley es muy divertido...

Busqué la mirada de Edward y alcé una ceja, asintió, suspiró y se dirigió a Renesmee.

- Supongo que podría intentar matricularlos también – Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de nuestra pequeña.

- ¡Bien todo arreglado! ¡Chicos ya nos vamos! –Exclamé levantándome de la butaca en la que había tomado asiento. En ese momento, antes de que los demás bajaran rápidamente, miré a todos lados y me percaté de la falta de un par de personas. -¿Han visto a Carlisle y Esme?

- Quizá allí esté tu respuesta – Comentó Alice bajando de la mano de Jasper las escaleras y apuntando a la mesa de roble que había en el lugar, sobre la cuál se encontraba una papel blanco doblado. Me acerqué y lo abrí, reconocí de inmediato la pulcra letra de Carlisle, leí la nota con un tono de voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos allí escucharan su contenido:

_ Chicos:_

_ Esme y yo salimos, volveremos mañana, quizás._

_ Cuídense y no se metan en demasiados problemas._

_ Carlisle._

- Vaya, esos dos no se escapaban de esa forma desde hace mucho—Comentó Alice con una sonrisa picara.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde – Comentó Emmett, todos le miramos sorprendidos por un instante; ver a Emmett preocupado por la puntualidad en la escuela no era algo común. – ¡No me miren así! ¡Lo digo por que hice una apuesta con Ron y si llego tarde voy a tener que comer cuatro trozos de pizza!

Todos reímos y tomamos las llaves de nuestros autos, para salir.

No nos encontramos con Harry, Hermione, Ron o Ginevra pues para nuestra llegada al instituto el timbre había sonado hacia ya diez minutos, pero si vimos el auto verde de Harry estacionado en un rincón. Creo que Emmett quería llorar mientras íbamos al aula de biología por haber perdido su apuesta con Ron y Rosalie solo pasaba su mano por su enorme espalda intentando reconfortarle y convencerlo de que la pizza no era tan mala.

Las clases pasaron sin ningún problema y pronto llegó la hora de almorzar. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y Alice nos condujo a una mesa que al parecer se había vuelto el punto de encuentro con los magos, nos sentamos con nuestras bandejas y sonreí al ver a Emmett que miraba los cuatros trozos de pizza en su plato con una mueca de desagrado, él, al percatares levantó la mirada y enfadado me preguntó:

-¿De qué te ríes? – Yo sólo negué divertida mientras Edward a mi lado sonreía por la situación de Emmett - ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… - Me percaté de que Edward había borrado su sonrisa - ¿Qué crees que tu hija y el chucho estarán haciendo en casa? – Fruncí el ceño confundida ¿A qué se refería Emmett? – Ya sabes, ahora que Carlisle y Esme no están quien sabe que estarán haciendo esos dos, probablemente en la habitación de Nessie… - No vi como los demás parecían mirar algo o a alguien detrás de mi, tampoco le presté atención al pequeño "Oh - Oh" que soltó Alice, ni tomé en cuenta el brazo de Edward que afirmaba el mío intentando evitar que me levantara. Sólo me incorporé sin pensar, con la única imagen de Jake propasándose con Renesmee en su habitación. Al siguiente momento mi cabeza chocó con algo, seguidamente un enorme estruendo se escuchó en toda la cafetería para luego sumirse en un sepulcral silencio mientras los ojos de Ginevra me miraban de forma asesina, bajé mi mirada y no pude evitar reír al ver el montón de espagueti con salsa y albóndigas que estaba ahora en su camiseta blanca.

**-:-**

Harry aparcó su auto en un rincón del estacionamiento y él y sus amigos desendieron del vehiculo.

- Ya vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde – Comentó Hermione de inmediato.

- No, esperemos a los Cullen, – Dijo Ron mirando a todos lados en busca de alguno de los automóviles de los Cullen – si llegan tarde ¡Emmett va a comerse cuatro trozos de pizza en el almuerzo!

- Ronald, tú te comes el doble de eso en el desayuno… ¡¿Qué tiene de impresionante? – Exclamó Ginny burlándose de la excitación de su hermano.

Ron la miró con impaciencia y negó con la cabeza:

- ¡Es un vampiro!

- ¡Y tu un mago!

-¡Para ellos comer comida es cómo si nosotros comiéramos… comiéramos… barro o algo así!

-Ah… Hubieras comenzado por ahí ¿No? – Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos. Ella se cruzó de brazos y luego se recargó en el auto.

- ¡No, Ginny! – la pelirroja se sobresalto y lo miró extrañada. Harry miraba dónde Ginny casi se recarga, luego alzó la vista y se sonrojo levemente al ver que sus amigos lo miraban como si estuviera loco – Lo enceré ayer nada más – Explicó pasado su mano casi inconscientemente por el capó de su amado automóvil

- Hay Harry… quieres tanto a ese auto que si yo fuera Ginny ya sospecharía que tienes una aventura con él – Comentó Hermione, los demás rieron e incluso Harry sonrió.

- Por cierto, Harry ayer te portaste muy bien con los Cullen – Mencionó Ron.

- si bueno, pasé casi cuatro horas investigando sus mentes, exceptuando la de Bella, por supuesto y me aseguré de que ninguno de ellos haya tenido contacto con Voldemort nunca… Son muy simpáticos… ¡Y Jasper sabe un montón de tácticas bélicas muggles!

-Ayer no paraste de hablar de Jasper… - Mencionó su novia con cansancio.

-Yo no me quejo cada vez que mencionas a Alice… ¡hablas de ella todo el bendito día! ¡Incluso ayer, en la noche no dejabas de hablar de ella…!

- ¡¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que mi hermana habla por las noches? – Exclamó Ron poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-¡De la misma forma en que tú sabes que tipo de ropa interior usa Hermione!—Contestó Harry de la misma forma, logrando que las orejas de Ron adquirieran un tono carmesí.

En ese momento el timbre que avisaba el comienzo de clases sonó y Hermione los urgió para ir al aula de literatura antes de que fuese demasiado tarde mientras Ron realizaba un pequeño y penoso "Baile de la Victoria" pues había ganado la apuesta a Emmett.

Los magos llegaron a mediodía, que era la hora de almuerzo, entre bromas por el baile de la victoria de Ron e inclusive ahora que se dirigían a la mesa en donde habían localizado a los Cullen Harry decía tener un video de él y que lo subiría a Youtube apenas tuviera oportunidad.

Ginny con su flamante camiseta blanca con el logo de Las Arpías de Holyhead en la espalda con letras azules iba en la cabeza del grupo, aquel día por alguna razón le habían atacado unas terribles ganas de comer pasta, por lo que llevaba sobre su bandeja un monumental plato con espagueti con una considerable cantidad de salsa de tomate y albóndigas del porte de snitches doradas. Tras ella venía Harry, Ron y Hermione.

La menor de los Weasleys caminaba con toda tranquilidad y con la mirada fija en su amiga Alice que movía su mano efusivamente y de pronto sintió cómo su bandeja saltaba y como algo caliente chocaba con su pecho, y que la camiseta blanca se humedecía y desprendía olor a pasta y luego un gran estruendo; el plato de pasta habia saltado de la bandeja hacía ella, dejando una enorme y asquerosa marca roja de salsa y luego había caído haciéndose añicos. La muchacha despegó su vista de la mancha de salsa y la alzó para ver a Bella frente a ella que reía sin ninguna reserva de su situación

- Voy. A. Matarte – siseó Ginny matando a Bella con la mirada, la vampiro borró su sonrisa y arrugó entrecejo.

- ¿Y por qué vas a hacerlo? ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! Sólo me levanté, mala suerte que estuvieras allí…

- Nadie, mancha con salsa de tomate mi camiseta… -Ginny tomó un frasco con salsa de tomate de la mesa.

- ¡Ginny, no! – Gritaron Alice, Edward y Harry al unísono.

Pero ya era tarde, la pelirroja tomó el frasco, lo apuntó directamente hacía Bella y antes de que pudiera ésta darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Ginny lo había presionado logrando que del frasco saliera a propulsión un gran chorro de salsa de tomate que fue a parar directamente a la camiseta de Bella y a parte de su rostro. La joven pelirroja observó por un momento su trabajo y con frasco en mano, sonrió. Muchos alrededor de la mesa rieron.

- ¡Loca! – Vociferó Bella y a una rapidez sobrehumana se apoderó del frasco de mostaza, apunto al cabello de Ginny y lo apretó. En menos de un segundo el pelirrojo cabello de Ginny había quedado cubierto de condimento. Hubo más risas en la cafetería.

La pelirroja iba a apuntar el frasco nuevamente cuando Harry apresuradamente dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y luego le quito el frasco a Ginny, Edward hizo lo mismo con Bella, sin embargo eso no las detuvo para nada. Ginny tomó uno de los trozos de pizza de Emmett y se lanzó a Bella en toda la cara, la vampiro no se quedó atrás y le arrebató la hamburguesa a Ron ante sin importarle su queja y Edward iba a detenerla, pero era tarde la hamburguesa ya estaba pegada al pecoso rostro de Ginny y ahora se deslizaba lentamente por su piel dejando a su paso un rastro de mayonesa. Ginny tomó la bebida de Hermione y se la lanzó con vaso y todo a Bella quien lo esquivó con facilidad y el vaso y su contenido fue parar a la cara de David Keynes, un alumno si importancia pero muy revoltoso, quien a su vez no dudo ni un momento en devolver el ataque lanzándole un trozo de lasaña a Edward. Pronto la guerra de comida se había extendido a toda la cafetería, la comida volaba por todo el lugar y todos tenían un poco de alimento de quién sabe quién sobre su ropa.

Sin embargo en la mesa de los Cullen y sus alrededores todos luchaban para retener a Bella y Ginny, todos, excepto Edward y Harry que se encontraban enfrascados en su propia guerra de patatas fritas a unos metros de allí olvidándose por completo de sus respectivas parejas.

- ¡Emmett, suéltame en este instante! – Rugía Bella a Emmett quién la tenia tomada por los brazos desde su espalda inmovilizándola casi por completo.

- ¡Suéltame Ronald, debo enseñarle a esa sanguijuela a no meterse con una Weasley! – Vociferaba Ginny a su vez que estaba siendo retenida por su hermano mayor.

- Por los calcetines de Merlín, Ginny tranquilízate – Le decía Hermione que intentaba ayudar a su novio a retener a la pelirroja.

- ¿Por los calcetines de merlín? – Repitió Alice divertida quien también estaba intentando detener a Ginny - ¿Qué tipo de dichos son…? –Pero no pudo continuar pues un puñado de patatas fritas habia colisionado con su rostro.

- ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó Harry a lo lejos parado sobre una mesa lanzando sin piedad patatas fritas a Edward que se defendía con una bandeja pues se había quedado sin "Municiones".

- ¡Nada de lo siento, Potter! –Exclamaba Ron con voz ahogada por el esfuerzo de retener a su hermana. - ¡Será mejor que vengas aquí y tranquilices a esta demonio!

- ¡Edward, ven y ayúdanos con Bella quieres! – Gritó Rosalie a su hermano.

Sin embargo antes de que éste pudiera contestar algo la puerta de la cafetería se habría y el profesor Carter, que era el mismo profesor de arte al que Harry y Edward le habían manchado sus zapatos "Italianos" hace unos días, ingresó en ella siendo de inmediato tapado por un motón de comida que llegó hacía él de todas las direcciones, Carter se retiro un trozo de pizza del rostro con rabia:

- ¡Qué significa todo este alboroto! – Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos los alumnos presentes se detuvieran, todos excepto Ginny y Bella que seguían batallando para liberarse del agarre de sus hermanos y Harry y Edward que bajo la mesa se lanzaban patatas fritas sin piedad. El resto se quedó en silencio de pronto y mirando con atención al profesor, sin embargo un par de patatas fritas aparecieron de la nada para chocar con el rostro del profesor y hubo risas generales.- ¡Silencio! – Milagrosamente todos obedecieron - ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió? – Las miradas se dirigieron simultáneamente a dos jóvenes que se habían incorporado y seguían atacándose con patatas - ¡Potter y Cullen! – Los aludidos interrumpieron su batalla para observar al profesor - ¡¿Quiénes más podrían ser? – De pronto Carter se Percató de que el resto de los Cullen y de los magos seguían intentando tranquilizar a Bella y Ginny - ¡Por supuesto los demás también están involucrados! ¡Todos los Cullen, Potter, Granger y ambos Weasleys están castigados! – Fue sólo entonces que ambas chicas se tranquilizaron y vieron desorientadas al profesor - ¡Grupo de delincuentes! ¡Síganme a la sala de detención! – Los Cullen y los magos aún miraban al profesor con extrañeza - ¡Ahora! – Y el profesor salió, los vampiros se miraron entre sí y miaron a los magos todos se encogieron de hombros y salieron sin problemas tras el profesor.

Seis horas después los Cullen y los magos salieron riéndose de la sala de detenciones con dirección al estacionamiento.

Una vez que llegaron a sus autos que eran los únicos que quedaban a esas horas luego de acordar hacer que los dejaran en detención más seguido cada uno se fue a su casa.

Harry y sus amigos descendieron del automóvil y entraron a Grinmauld Place para luego, sin demasiadas vueltas dejarse caer sobre las butacas que se encontraban en la sala de estar.

- Si que son divertidas las detenciones – Comentó Ron, riendo.

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué, Ginny, peleas tanto con Bella, es una buena persona – Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Por qué tu te llevas tan mal con Edward?—Preguntó Ginny

- No lo sé… porque sí y ya…

- Pues es lo mismo, además… ¡Ella ensució mi camiseta de las Arpías de Holyhead!

* * *

OK… es extraño, lo sé, tan sólo espero que se hayan reído un par de veces…

Mis vacaciones de invierno comienzan el 8… supongo que entonces tendré más tiempo, pero no prometo nada, si mis notas no son buenas, seguro mamá no me va a dejar estar en el PC…

Y quiero dar gracias a los que dejaron un rewiev... no les pude contestar a todos, lo siento.

Eso, adiós, dejen algún Rewiev ¿No?

PS: ¿Vieron Eclipse? ¡Esta de lujo!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve:** Escuchando tras la puerta

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la Gran Guerra de Comida. Con el paso del tiempo la relación de Harry y sus amigos co los Cullen se había fortificado mucho, por supuesto los pleitos personales de Harry y Edward seguían – Y de hecho todos habían perdido toda esperanza de que esta situación cambiara— Así como las miraditas asesinas que se lanzaban Bella y Ginny en tiempos de ocio.

Aquel viernes, como cada día de fin de semana, todos pasarían la tarde y gran parte de la noche en Grimmauld Place o Handel Street, era eso precisamente lo que discutían todos en una de las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería del instituto.

- ¡Silencio! – Exclamó Alice poniéndose e de pie e interrumpiendo el bullicio que habían formado Harry, Emmett, Ron y Jacob por saber que comerían –Emmett había propuesto pedir "prestado" un león del zoológico-. Todos en la mesa la miraron, y también lo hicieron algunos entrometidos de mesas aledañas. – Yo opino, que no podemos ira a Handel Street – Dijo y se sentó ceremoniosamente.

- ¿Pero por qué no? – Inquirió Hermione.

- Porque los abuelos andan algo "Cariñositos" – Contestó Renesmee, quien había sido matriculada en el instituto junto a Jacob hace una semana nada más.

- Es cierto – Afirmó Edward ante la expresión de extrañeza de la castaña – Desde que se escaparon hace dos semanas, no paran de "demostrarse" su amor en cada rincón de la casa…

- ¿Y a dónde fueron? – Quiso saber Ginny, que estaba enterada de lo extremas que eran esas "demostraciones" gracias a las historias contadas por Alice.

- A la isla Esme

- ¿Saben? –Dijo Emmett—Comienzo a creer que esa isla es afrodisíaca, lo digo por lo de Edward y Bella, claro…

Los Cullen, exceptuando a los aludidos, rieron.

- Estos dos tortolitos se fueron de luna de miel allí, y en menos de lo que podrían imaginar vuelven estando Bella embarazada – Explicó Alice y los magos rieron

- Bueno, entonces, si no podemos ir a Handel Street, iremos a Grimmauld Place ¿No? – Preguntó Bella.

- Si claro – Dijo Harry – Así me ayudan a instalar los aparatos que compre ayer.

- ¿Qué aparatos compraste?—Preguntó Emmett

- Qué no compró… - Masculló Ginny – Ahora tiene una televisión del tamaño de esta mesa, un sistema de sonido, un equipo DVD y una consola con un montón de accesorios.

- De lujo – Murmuraron Emmett, Jacob y Renesmee.

- Bien, entonces ya está arreglado – Dijo Alice con una sonrisa, tomando su bandeja y levantándose – Ya vámonos, nos toca Arte – Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, sin embargo se detuvieron al percatarse de que Alice no estaba con ellos. Dieron la vuelta y la vieron de pie y tranquila, con la mirada perdida.

**-:-**

Alice PoV:

Me levanté y comencé a caminar pero antes de que terminara de dar mi cuarto paso, una imagen llegó a mi mente:

_Ron y Harry tras el profesor Carter mientras Emmett y Jacob le hablan para distraerlo. El blanco y teñido cabello de Carter se vuelve púrpura, sus anteojos se vuelven tan redondos como los de Harry, su piel se vuelve fucsia y le salen pústulas amarillas. Los chicos comienzan a reír. Edward llega y le dice a Harry que es un inmaduro. Comienzan a discutir y se lanzan pintura dejando toda el aula de Arte echa un desastre. El profesor grita que están todos en detención._

Las imágenes desaparecieron, y vi que todos estaban frente a mí mirándome, mientras Edward y Harry se desternillaban de la risa, Fruncí el seño.

- No se les ocurra hacerlo o no podremos ver la película en tu casa, Harry – le dije, el paró de reírse a duras penas y asintió.

**-:-**

Los cuatro lujosos automóviles se detuvieron uno detrás del otro, mientras la gente que por allí caminaba los veía sorprendidos. Del que lideraba la marcha, descendió un muchacho alto y moreno con anteojos, se acercó a la puerta del garaje que estaba frente al número 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place y casi por arte de magia esta se abrió, mostrando un espacio en el cuál con suerte cabrían dos autos. El muchacho volvió a su auto verde y lo condujo hasta meterlo en el garaje y luego bajaron sus ocupantes, los otros tres autos entraron también y luego de que sus ocupantes salieran la puerta se cerró de la misma forma que se abrió.

Los doce jóvenes cruzaron la calle y traspasaron una puerta co el número 12 grabado en una paca que sólo ellos podían ver.

- La magia es impresionante – Comentó Emmett cuando estuvieron en el recibidor de la enorme casa.

- Llevo años practicándola y sigue maravillándome – Dijo Harry.

- Me gusta esta casa – Comentó Alice – Aunque le falta algo más de… iluminación.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – Preguntó Rosalie señalando el paragüero con forma de pie de troll.

- Un paragüero – Contestó Harry riendo – Creo que antes era el pie de un troll.

Todos se alejaron unos pasos del objeto, con asco.

Harry los dirigió a la sala de estar, al verla todos se sorprendieron, frente al montón de butacas antiguas se encontraba ahora un enorme mueble, se podía ver una televisión de gran tamaños y todos los equipos electrónicos que Ginny había mencionado antes.

- Tengo hambre – Comentó Ron - ¿Qué vamos a comer?

-Vamos a buscar algo a la cocina – Propuso Harry – Emmett, ¿Puedes ayudarme con la instalación de todas esas cosas?

- Seguro, cuatro ojos – Asintió él - ¿Me ayudas Hermione?

Hermione se vio extrañada ante el pedido, sin embargo asintió sin pensarlo demasiado.

- Ok, ¿Quieren conocer la cocina?—Preguntó Harry al resto de los Cullen, hubo un asentimiento colectivo por lo que se dirigieron a la cocina dejando en la sala de estar a Emmett y Hermione completamente solos.

- La cocina también es linda – Decía Alice mirando a su alrededor – Pero tiene el mismo problema: Poca iluminación.

- Alice, ¿Podrías dejar de molestar?—Quiso saber Harry- Me gusta así.

- Pues tú y tu odio al sol, pueden hacer que la gente se confunda y crea que eres tu el vampiro – Refutó ella. Harry rodó los ojos.

De improviso un sonoro ¡Crack! Se escuchó en todo el lugar robando la atención de todos que habían estado examinando la cocina.

- ¡Kreacher! – Exclamó Ginny sonriente.

- ¿Cómo están los amos? – Preguntó el elfo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

- Muy bien, pero con hambre – Contestó Ron.

De la nada sobre la mano de Kreacher se materializó una bandeja de plata sobre la cuál se encontraban dos enormes tazones de palomitas.

- Kreacher encontró lo que la ama Ginny le pidió – Dijo orgulloso.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo Ron apoderando se de una de las dos fuente, Ginny tomó la otra – Sólo faltan las bebidas – Mencionó el muchacho y una botella de gaseosa y vasos aparecieron sobre la bandeja que el elfo aún sostenía.

- Gracias, Kreacher, puedes retirarte si es lo que quieres – Y el elfo desapareció con un ¡Crack! – Mi elfo domestico, herencia al igual que la casa, de mi padrino, Sirius – Explico Harry a los Cullen – Es una especie de sirviente, pero no vallan a repetirlo delante de Hermione, se enfada si le dicen así.

Harry tomó la bandeja con refrescos y se dirigía a la sala de estar, pero antes de traspasar la puerta se detuvo, escuchaba voces, se preguntó de que podrían hablar Hermione y Emmett, _Que mejor forma de averiguarlo_ pensó _que escuchando._

_-...por favor, por favor, sólo una vez, luego no te molestaré más –_ Decía la voz de Emmett.

- _No, Emmett, no es correcto –_Respondió la voz de su amiga.

- _Por favor, se que quieres. Te prometo que no te va a doler_

- ¡Ginny! – Llamó el joven de gafas a su novia ella al verlo con la oreja pegada a la puerta se acercó también.

- _No seas ridículo, se que no duele, no es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho…_

- ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó Renesmee a un lado de Jacob, ambos los miraban con extrañeza. Harry tomo del brazo a Renesmee y la acercó a la puerta ara que escuchara, Jacob también se pegó a la puerta.

- _¿Ya lo has hecho antes?—_Preguntó Emmett

_- ¡Claro!_

_- ¿Con quién?_

A esas alturas en la puerta estaban todos, atentos a cualquier palabra, la conversación no se escuchaba muy inocente al parecer de Harry.

- _Con Ronald, por supuesto…_

_-¿Y que tal lo hizo?_

Harry vio que su amigo tenía las orejas rojas

- _Es algo torpe, la verdad._ – Todos los que escuchaban miraban a Ron – _Pero no se lo digas, se sentiría mal el pobre. ¿Estas seguro de que eso va ahí?_

_-Por supuesto, no soy un novato, se como hay que hacerlo…_

_- ¡Auch!_

_-Lo siento._

_-¿Sabes hacerlo o no?_

_-¡Si se hacerlo! Ten paciencia, bien intentemos de nuevo… ¡Si! –_Las miradas pasaban del rostro de Rosalie al de Ron, ambos estaban completamente serios, como si los acabaran de golpear, o algo así.

_-Al fin – _suspiro Hermione.

_- Bien, ¿Y lo has hecho con alguien más?—_Preguntó Emmett

_- Un par de veces con Harry – _Ginny y Ron le miraron como queriendo taladrarlo con sus ojos._ —él es algo mas diestro… la verdad es mucho mejor que Ron, en algunos aspectos, claro, no en todos… ¡Emmett! ¡Me aplastas!_

_-Perdón, perdón…_

_-En realidad en Hogwarts tuve que hacerlo con muchos..._

_-Entonces porque ahora que te lo pido como un favor especial te niegas… ¡Los has hecho mil veces!_

_- ¡Es diferente! Tú eres un vampiro…_

_-¡Racista!_

_-¡No soy racista! Lo intentaremos, pero si no sale bien entonces lo dejamos ¿Ok?_

_-_Ya no aguanto—masculló Ronald y antes de que su amigo pudiera detenerlo el pelirrojo había traspasado la puerta, seguido de Rosalie.

El resto de los chico se quedaron por un momento en silencio y luego, como si lo hubieran ensayado, salieron todos de la cocina.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Ron iracundo al llegar a la sala de estar. De desde atrás del mueble se asomaron las cabezas de Emmett y Hermione

-Ron… ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Hermione mirándolo extrañada. Emmett también miró a Ron y luego a Rosalie que los veía de una forma muy parecida a Ron.

- ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué pasó? Pasó que tú – Ron apuntó Hermione- y tú – Ahora apuntó a Emmett – iban a… a… ¡a hacer _eso_!

Hermione miró a Emmett interrogante, este sólo alzó los hombros.

- ¡Ustedes saben muy bien a que nos referimos! ¿No es cierto, Emmett? – Intervino Rosalie que se debatía internamente "¿Debía matar primero a Emmett o a Hermione?"

De pronto ellos parecieron entender, sin embargo antes de que pudieran decir nada Ron habló:

- ¿Así que lo has _hecho _con Harry? ¿Y con medio Hogwarts, también? ¿Así que soy _algo torpe, _Harry lo hace mejor que yo…?

- ¡Ronald! – Lo detuvo la castaña, pero este no se detenía - ¡Ron, no estábamos hablando de _eso_!

- Si, Ron, yo le estaba pidiendo a Hermione que me enseñara magia… ¡nada más!

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco y volteó a mirar a Rosalie, interrogante "¿Debían creerles?"

- Nos referíamos a "Enseñar algunos hechizos" – Explicó Hermione haciendo las comillas con sus dedos – Piénsalo, Ron, te enseñado algunos hechizos a ti, a Harry y a la mitad de Hogwarts… Por eso dije que Harry es algo más diestro que tu en algunos aspectos…

Se escucharon risas, y tanto Rosalie como ron voltearon a ver al resto todos se destornillaban de la risa por su situación; las orejas de Ron se volvieron casi tan rojas como su cabello.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Rosalie, acercándose a Emmett, este sonrió de medio lado, estrategia que había robado a Edward, por supuesto

- Por supuesto que sí, Rose…- y la pareja se abrazó. El ambiente se relajó y todos caminaron hasta las butacas sin preocupaciones, Hermione hizo lo mismo sin siquiera mirar a su novio. "Ni pienses en entrar en su habitación esta noche Ronnie" Pensó el pelirrojo caminando con pesar para sentarse en una de las butacas, la más alejada de Hermione si quería que ella no se enfadara aún más.

Luego de ver la película elegida por Ginny, la cual fue un verdadero fiasco –Hecho que Bella no dudó en recalcar un par de veces- Todos se quedaron sentados en las butacas mirando de vez en cuando como Jacob y Renesmee intentaban enseñar a usar la consola a Ginny y Harry. Ron veía con arrepentimiento a Hermione quien seguía siendo acosada nuevamente por Emmett para que le enseñara magia

-Vamos Hermi… por favor, por favor… ¿Si? –Decía Emmett enterrando su dedo índice anular en su brazo repetidamente.

- No, Emmett… y ya deja de molestar – Le respondió Hermione con paciencia adoptada luego de todos los años soportando a Ronald.

- Por favor, Por favor, por favor, por favor…

- No, Emmett

-…por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

- Emmett, no.

-…por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

- ¡He dicho que no! – Hermione comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-…por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… -Emmett seguía enterando su dedo y todos incluyendo a los que estaba con la consola los miraban, eso era más divertido

- ¡No!

-…por favor, Por favor, por favor, por favor…

- ¡ No, Emmett, ya deja de molestar!

- Yo me encargo – Aseguró Rosalie, todos la miraron expectantes y Hermione lo hizo más bien suplicante, Emmett seguía enterrando su dedo. - ¿Emmett? – él la miró sin dejar de picar el brazo de Hermione. – Hermione ha dicho que no, cariño, deja de molestar ¿Quieres?

-¡Pero, Rose, quiero que me enseñe magia! – Repuso Emmett cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Por qué te emperras tanto en aprender magia, Emmett? – Preguntó Ginny interesada.

- ¡Por que es fantástica! – Respondió Emmett mirando el techo de forma soñadora.

-Si quieres yo te enseño… - Propuso la pelirroja, Emmett dejó de ver el techo para prestarle atención—Sólo si quieres, claro, ya sabes Hermione es aquí la que ha enseñado a medio Hogwarts…

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Eres mi heroína, pelirroja…!

- Esperen, esperen…- Dijo Harry - ¿En serio ellos también pueden aprender magia?

- En teoría, sí. Por ser vampiros tienen magia dentro de ellos no es mucha, es quizá semejante a la que teníamos nosotros a los doce o trece años, pero es arriesgado – Dijo Hermione, mirando con desconfianza a Ginny - ¿Sabes Ginny? Es muy peligroso, que Emmett aprenda magia… si lo va hacer, será mejor que yo le enseñe.

-Pero…

- ¡Sí! –exclamó Emmett saltando de emoción.

- Traidor… -Masculló Ginny.

- Lo siento pelirroja, pero ella tiene más experiencia.

- ¡Hermione! – Se quejó Ron, la castaña lo miró—No quiero que le enseñes magia…

- ¿Y a mi qué?

Ron entrecerró los ojos, ella estaba vengándose por su falta de confianza demostrada antes.

- Pues entonces… -El pelirrojo miró a su lado fugazmente y le pareció ver a Rosalie, "que mejor forma de vengarse" pensó. – Yo le voy a enseñar a ella – Dijo y tomó el brazo de, pensó, Rosalie. Sin embargo estaba en un gran error y se dio cuenta de ello cuando, en vez de tomar un brazo delgado y frío, tomó un grueso, musculoso y caliente, miró a su lado y casi suelta un grito cuando ve a Jacob que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido "Desde cuando soy un ella" pensó el licántropo. Ron miró a Hermione que le sonreía con sorna, Ron al ver esto frunció los labios – Entonces le enseñaré a él, y cuando termine será capaz de vencer a Emmett ¡Ja! – Y lo arrastró a un rincón de la sala, le dijo que se quedara allí, para luego subir por las escaleras a buscar una varita extra que él tenía.

- ¿Jake también puede aprender magia?—Preguntó Renesmee.

- Pues… sí, aunque dudo que termine haciendo algo bueno con Ronald cómo maestro.

-Pues, yo me aburro… ¿Podemos ir a jugar quidditch fuera por un rato, Harry?—Preguntó Ginny.

- Está bien, pero será aburrido con tan sólo dos personas…

- Que significa quidditch – preguntó Jasper, con interés.

- Es un deporte mágico ¿Quieren ver como se juega? – Los invitó Ginny. Y Harry y Ginny se fueron con el resto de lo Cullen al jardín que habían acondicionado en Grimmauld Place un tiempo atrás

* * *

**N/A: **llegó antes de lo esperado! Pues mis calificaciones no estuvieron del todo malas así que aprovechare este tiempo para escribir MUCHO.

Si… es raro, lo sé, ¡Imagínense a Emmett y Hermione! Yo lo hice y la idea no me pareció TAN descabellada…

En el prox. Capitulo pasará una _cosa_ inesperada gracias a las lecciones de magia… esa _cosa_, llevara a _otra cosa_ y esa _otra cosa_ a _otra_ que he esperado escribir por mucho tiempo…

Bueno dejen algún rewiev o me declararé en huelga –No es broma-

Adiós, Bye…

PS: no recuerdo muy bien como están distribuidas las habitaciones en Grimmauld Place así que improvisaré un poco de aquí en adelante…


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío

* * *

Capitulo 10: ¡Fire!

* * *

El Fuego consumía cada parte de la blanca casa, las abrasadoras llamas atacaban a los bomberos muggles que intentaban por todos los medios extinguirlo. Ellos solo estaban a unos cien metros observando como la casa en la que los Cullen habían vivido desde que llegaran a Londres se iba a bajo.

Aquel día habia comenzado como cualquier otro día viernes, los Cullen se habían dirigido temprano, en la mañana, al instituto, habían tenido sus clases y habían pasado el almuerzo con Harry y sus amigos, se habían dirigido a arte y finalmente habían ido todos juntos a Handel Street.

Tanto Edward como Bella estaban muy animados con el quidditch, deporte que habían aprendido con la ayuda de Harry y Ginny, ellos también le habían enseñado a Jasper, Alice, Renesmee y Rosalie, sin embargo el entusiasmo de estos últimos no tenia comparación con el de Bella y Edward. No tardaron entonces e adquirir sus propias escobas último modelo, cada día después de clases todos iban a alguna de las casas y se quedaban en el jardín llevando a cabo pequeños pero competitivos partidos. Para la sorpresa de todos, después de Harry y Ginny, Bella era la que mejor se movía sobre una escoba, por lo tanto los enfrentamientos entre ella y Ginny, ambas en el puesto de cazadora, eran algo maravilloso de ver.

Por otro lado y luego de una semana entera de clases de magia, Emmett y Jacob habían avanzado mucho, aunque de forma diferente. Emmett sabia todo lo que tenía que saber de cada hechizo que sabia utilizar, puesto que era nada menos que Hermione quién le enseñaba, mientras que Jacob tan solo sabia lo básico con Ron de maestro. De todas formas, hasta el momento no habían tenido problema alguno. Hasta el momento.

Ron se encontraba cómodamente sentado en la mesada de la reluciente y poco usada cocina de los Cullen mientras observaba a su pupilo leer una pequeña definición del hechizo _incendio._

-Ya termine –Aviso el licántropo levantando la cabeza y mirando a Ron, este sonrió y bajo de un salto de la mesada.

- Entonces, estas listo para practicarlo…

- Ron, ¿estás seguro de que no debo saber nada más del hechizo? –Preguntó Jacob, preocupado, mientras Ronald arrancaba una hoja de un periódico y la arrugaba hasta formarla una bola.

- ¿Qué más podrías necesitar saber?

- ¿cómo apagar el fuego, quizás? –Respondió Jacob

- No necesitas saber eso, para eso estoy yo. – Lo tranquilizó Ron - Solo hazlo y recuerda, si algo llegara a pasar, aquí estoy yo, tu querido tutor, listo para arreglar cualquier cosa.

Jacob asintió y miro con mucha atención la bola de papel que Ron habia puesto frente a él, para que le prendiera fuego, sacó la varita que Ron le habia facilitado cuando las clases habían empezado y apuntó, estaba listo para lanzarlo, tan sólo debía decir la palabra…

-¡RONALD! – Un grito de mujer que Jacob pudo saber, pertenecía a Hermione lo desconcentro en ese momento Jacob miró a Ron con enfado -¡Ven aquí en este momento!

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Ron? –preguntó Jacob un tanto fastidiado.

-No tengo idea – murmuró él, su piel pálida estaba tomando un color verdoso y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. Jacob sonrío, Ron siempre se ponía Gyula ante la perspectiva de un regañón por parte de Hermione. – Vengo de inmediato, tú sólo haz el hechizo… ya vuelvo… -Y sin nada más Ron abandonó la cocina preparándose mentalmente para la furia de su novia.

Jacob, respiró un par de veces y se posicionó nuevamente frente al papel hecho bola.

"_Será mejor esperar a Ron" _Pensó Jacob sin despegar su vista de el papel. Pasó casi dos minutos observándolo, haciendo girar la varita entre sus dedos, imaginándose como se vería el papel mientras se quemaba, e intentando visualizarlo ya quemado. Hasta que de improviso sin que alcanzara a evitarlo, movió la varita mientras exclamaba _¡incendio!_

Así sin más, el papel comenzó a consumirse, sacando a Jacob una sonrisa orgullosa. El licántropo se dirigió a la pileta con un vaso en la mano y la accionó, nada paso y la sonrisa de Jacob se esfumó. Miró el fuego y con horror se dio cuenta de que las cortinas de la cocina comenzaban a encenderse también. Intentó accionar nuevamente el agua con los mismos resultados. El fuego ya habia consumido la cortina entera y ahora, de alguna forma, las llamas trepaban por la pared. Jacob cogió un plato que allí habia y comenzó a moverlo, produciendo aire y lanzándolo en dirección al fuego, lo único que logro fue avivarlo. Un trozo de cortina encendido calló al piso de madera antigua y este también se encendió. _"Todos vamos a morir" _pensó Jacob presa del pánico sin poder dejar de mirar el fuego.

Fue entonces que el licántropo escucho pasos al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina y segundos después todos los que estaban en la casa llegaron. Sus miradas fueron de Jacob, a su varita, a las cortinas, al techo, al piso y finalmente a Ron.

- ¡Jacob! –Gritaron los Cullen

- ¡Ronald! – Gritaron Harry y sus amigos, exceptuando a Ron.

Luego todo se formó un caos, intentaban con desesperación apagar el fuego, cosa que no lograron por ningún medio corriente o mágico. Para cuando desistieron y Harry y Carlisle acordaron que lo mejor era salir de la casa, la cocina ya habia sido completamente consumida por las llamas. Todos corrieron, los vampiros preocupándose de que los magos y Renesmee –Que eran los que más afectados podían resultar—salieran a salvo para luego salir ellos, se ubicaron a unos metros de la casa justo para ver la enorme explosión que venía de la cocina y que expandió el incendio por todo el inmueble

_-¡Protego!_—Gritaron Hermione y Harry apuntando a las casas aledañas impidiendo que el fuego avanzase hacia ellas. La gente comenzó a salir de sus casas asustadas y con toda la familia, mientras a lo lejos las sirenas de los bomberos comenzaban a escucharse.

-No puedo creer que la casa se haya quemado – murmuró Esme y Carlisle solo pudo abrazarla por los hombros.

Ya eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y ahora todos se encontraban en la sala de estar del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Luego de que llegaran los bomberos –cuyos esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues el incendio acabó solo cuando se hubo consumido la casa entera—habían llegado la policía y una ambulancia, por suerte pudieron deshacerse de ambos sin demasiado trabajo y gracias a un par de _confundus. _

-Aún no entiendo qué demonios pasó… -Murmuró Ron

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que pasó?—Le gritó Hermione- paso que tú dejaste a Jacob sólo para que practicara el _incendio… _¡¿En que rayos pensabas?

-¡En ti!—se defendió el pelirrojo – tú me llamaste con voz de enfado y fui corriendo a ver que pasaba.

-¡Pero no tenías que dejar a Jacob, solo con una varita!

-Hermione, no tienes nada que decirle a Ronald, aquí el culpable de todo es Black… -Dijo Rosalie

-¡¿Y yo por qué? ¡Rubia loca! –Exclamó Jacob con enfado

- Porque tú comenzaste el incendio, cabeza hueca…-Respondió Edward. Emmett y Ron rieron, si embargo la risa de Ron fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor gracias al codazo que le propinó Hermione.

-Lo importante no es quién comenzó, si no que los Cullen no tienen casa, ahora…-Dijo Ginny.

-Pueden quedarse aquí si quieren – Propuso Harry

- Harry, no quisiéramos molestarlos… -Comenzó Carlisle.

- Nada de molestias, ustedes son amigos. Pasamos casi todo el día aquí encerrados, sólo tenemos permiso para ir a Handel Street… sería un placer tenerlos aquí, señor Cullen

- No me digas, señor Cullen, por favor –Rió él.

-Bueno, Carlisle, entonces ¿Qué dice?- Carlisle desvió la vista intentando tomar una decisión.

-Sabes que sí, Carlisle –Comentó Edward en respuesta a sus pensamientos.

- Está bien, Harry, gracias –Aceptó Carlisle y se dieron la mano cerrando el trato.

* * *

Vaya, si que es corto, penosamente corto ¬¬. No os preocupéis, actualizaré pronto… como siempre espero que le haya gustado y que cualquier cosa, buena o mala, me la digan mediante un rewiev… un saludo a los que me han dejado rewiev antes… adiós, cuídense.

PS: ESTA ES LA _OTRA COSA_ QUE LLEVARA A _OTRA_ QUE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO ESCRIBIR HACE MUCHO :D


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío…

* * *

Capitulo 11: ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Emmett?

* * *

Harry, como todos los días, se levantó al escuchar la alarma del despertador, se dio una ducha, se vistió y bajó con dirección al comedor para tomar el desayuno que Kreacher debía haber preparado.

Sin embargo al terminar de decender las escaleras y llegar a la sala de estar se detuvo en seco. Allí estaban los Cullen, sentados en las antiguas butacas de su sala de estar frente a la televisión en la que se podía ver una mujer gritando con horror, todos ellos le miraban como diciendo "Buenos días". A la mente de Harry acudieron recuerdos de la noche anterior, y luego se rió de él mismo, habia olvidado por completo que los Cullen estaban viviendo en Grimmauld Place.

-Buenos días—saludó Harry acercándose a ellos.

-Buenos días Harry –Saludaron todos menos a Edward.

-¿Pasaron buena noche?

- Pues estas butacas podrían ser más cómodas… ¿Por qué no compras otras? – Propuso Alice- Y puedes aprovechar para pintar la casa de un color más… ¡Luminoso! Como blanco, o algún color crema…

-Alice –La llamó Harry.

-También podrías cambiar las ventanas por otras más grandes y poner otras cortinas menos gruesas, sacar esas cabezas de elfo…

-¡Alice!

-¡Ah! Y quitar a esa fea señora de allí, da miedo en serio, y que se ponga a gritar cada vez que uno la destapa, es francamente…

-¡Alice! –Exclamó Harry finalmente, la muchacha se detuvo y lo miró como si tan sólo entonces se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia – No voy a cambiar nada en esta casa por ahora. Quizás en unos años, si me caso y tengo una familia…

-¡Buenos días queridos amigos! – Ginny venía bajando las escaleras y sonreía ampliamente, sin embargo su cara se transformo a una mueca de desagrado por unos segundos para saludar a Bella: - Isabella.

- Ginevra – tan sólo dijo la aludida. Ginny le lanzó la última mirada asesina para luego volver a sonreír. Besó suavemente los labios de Harry y abrazó a Alice como si no se hubieran visto en años.

-¡Hola Hermione!—Exclamó Emmett mirando hacía las escaleras. Por ella venías encendiendo Hermione y Ron de la mano.

Luego de que estuvieran todos abajo, se dirigieron a la cocina en la que Kreacher los esperaba con una mesa llena de comida. Jacob casi se desmaya de alegría.

-¿Es necesario que vallamos a la escuela? –Preguntó Emmett, cuando todos estuvieron sentados, y los que querían comer comían – quiero decir, ayer se quemo nuestra linda casita… seguro no nos dicen nada en la escuela por que faltemos hoy.

- Emmett, su responsabilidad es ir a la escuela –Dijo Esme.

-¡Pero Esme, Hermione me iba a enseñar a usar el hechizo _Accio_!no creo que vaya a ser capaz de esperar hasta la tarde…

-Con respecto a eso, Emmett. –Comenzó Hermione – Ya que Jacob está interesado en aprender magia tanto como tú, creo que le enseñaré a los dos – Tanto Emmett como Jacob abrieron la boca para protestar, pero Hermione continuó: - Sin embargo, ya que Jake, esta más atrasado que tú, si mencionar que su antiguo maestro – Ella dirigió una mirada a Ronald, que al parecer comía sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor – No le enseñó algunas cosas esenciales de todo lo que aprendió, creo que voy a tener que dedicarme por completo a él…

- ¡¿Qué?—Exclamaron Emmett y Ron al unísono levantándose de sus sillas. El resto en la mesa tan solo miraba con interés la situación. _"Por momentos,_ –Pensó Harry—_esto es mejor que el cine, debí invitarlos a vivir aquí antes"_

-¿No te basta con enseñarle a Emmett ahora también a Jacob? –Preguntó Ron moviendo sus brazos exageradamente.

- Pero Hermione ¿Qué hay de mi?—Inquirió Emmett.

-Emmett, escucha, sólo será por un tiempo, dudo que esto dure más de una semana—Lo tranquilizó Hermione, él se sentó en la silla y cruzó sus enormes brazos sobre su pecho, Rosalie palmeó su hombro, reconfortándolo. –En cuanto a ti Ronald Weasley, me importa un pepinillo si esto te molesta… es tu culpa por ser un irresponsable, idiota.

Ron se volvió a sentar y siguió comiendo enfuruñado.

Finalmente y sólo para que no los molestaran a él y a Esme por su última escapada, Carlisle aceptó que se quedarán en casa "Pero sólo hoy" había dicho para luego subir escaleras arriba y encerrarse junto a su esposa en la habitación a la que habían sido asignados por Harry.

Hermione y Jacob habían salido al jardín para sus lecciones. Edward y Alice jugaban ajedrez muggle, Ron y Jasper jugaban ajedrez mágico, Rosalie se divertía haciendo quién sabe qué con una laptop sacada de quién sabe dónde y Harry y Renesmee jugaban a las carreras de autos con la consola de videojuegos, mientras Bella, Ginny y Emmett los observaban, o eso aparentaban estos últimos.

Bella dejo de ver como Harry pedía una revancha a su hija luego de haber perdido, para mirar por un momento a Ginny y Emmett y ya no pudo dejar de mirarlos. Ellos estaban con las cabezas muy juntas y hablaban en susurros que ni siquiera ella, siendo un vampiro, podía escuchar. Tan sólo pudo captar la frase proveniente de Ginny: "…No deben darse cuenta…". Luego de eso Emmett se levantó de forma teatralmente natural y caminó en puntillas hasta la cocina, entró, asomo la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta y guiñó un ojo a Ginny, para luego entrar de una vez por todas.

Ginny negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y volvió su atención a Harry y Renesmee que ahora jugaban la revancha pedida por el muchacho. Bella pudo advertir que ella miraba a Harry con un brillo especial en los ojos y se preguntó si ella misma tendría ese brillo cuando miraba a Edward. Finalmente la pelirroja se levantó con toda tranquilidad y fue a la cocina dejando que la puerta se cerrara sola tras ella.

Bella tenía curiosidad… ¿Qué diablos hacían esos dos encerrados en la cocina? ¿Por qué habían dicho "Que nadie se entere"… que podía querer esconder ese par? Por un momento la imagen de Harry y Rosalie consolándose mutuamente por haber sido engañados pasó por su cabeza. "_No, ellos no pueden… ¿O si pueden…?_" Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de sus propias acciones Bella se había levantado y caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

Ella entró, y suspiró con alivio al ver a Ginny de espaldas sentada en la misma mesa en la que todos se habían sentado a la hora del desayuno y frente a ella a unos dos metros de distancia a Emmett que sujetaba una varita… "_Un momento ¡¿Qué hace Emmett con una varita no estando cerca Hermione para vigilarlo?_"

-¿Pero que demonios…? –Comenzó Bella. Mas una seña de Ginny para que hiciera silencio la calló.

Probablemente en otra situación Bella no habría hecho el menor caso, pero en esos momentos la curiosidad se había apoderado de ella, su orgullo y sus acciones… Por lo que Bella, en vez de contestar, se acercó más para poder tener mejor visión.

-Muy, bien Emmett –Dijo Ginny con voz tranquilizante y suave – Este hechizo es bastante simple pero no lo enseñan hasta cuarto año, al menos en Hogwarts es así… Lo único que debes hacer es decir _¡Accio!_ En el mismo instante en que pienses en lo que quieres atraer hacía ti ¿Entendido?

Emmett tan sólo asintió. Bella tuvo que contener una sonrisa al verlo con semejante mueca de concentración en la cara.

-Cuando diga tres… ¡Tres!

En un solo segundo Emmett apuntó hacia el frente, en dirección a Ginny, y cerró los ojos mientras exclamaba _¡Accio!_ Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido, un haz de luz que se dirigió a Ginny y que luego pareció rebotar en ella y dirigirse entonces en dirección opuesta, Emmett esquivó el haz, logrando de esa manera que llegara a una desprevenida Bella. Y de improviso ambas chicas cayeron al piso inconscientes al parecer, mientras Emmett tomaba su cabeza con las manos, sabiendo de antemano que más de alguien lo regañaría aquél día.

La primera en levantarse fue Ginny tocándose la cabeza y componiendo una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Emmett tragó ruidosamente.

- ¿Qué rayos ha pasado, Emmett? – Preguntó, para luego tomarse la garganta.

-Yo… no lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo explicaras – Dijo Emmett.

- ¿Qué yo te lo explique? ¿Y como iba a saber?

- Pues... tú me enseñabas… ¿Fue algo que hice mal…?

- ¡Yo no te he enseñado nada! ¡Fue Ginevra la que te enseño! No intentes tirarme a mí el muerto…

- Pero si tú eres Ginny… ¡No me digas que tienes amnesia!—Exclamó Emmett con genuina preocupación.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué no ves que soy Bella…? – Sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir ambos escucharon quejidos. Entonces Bella sintió como el color del rostro se esfumaba y al percatarse de esto último casi se desmaya: Frente a ella, incorporándose apenas, se encontraba ella misma.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste, Emmett, cerebro de repollo? – Preguntó la falsa Bella sovandose la cabeza.

- No lo sé… pero creo que Ginny –Emmett apuntó a Bella—ha perdido la memoria.

La falsa Bella miró hacía donde apuntaba Emmett y soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – La falsa Bella, miró sus manos con atención, y luego a Bella. Bella agarró de sobre la mesa una cuchara y la puso frente a ella. Y al ver su cabello pelirrojo y su piel repleta de pecas comprendió todo al fin: Ella y Ginny habían cambiado de cuerpos.

* * *

Demonios! ¿Por qué tiene que salirme tan corto? Bueno… espero que para la próxima no lo sea…

¿Les ha gustado la idea? ¡Ja!

Por cierto ¿hay alguien por ahí que adore a Bella como a una heroína personal o algo así y que sepa sus características psicológicas y todo eso…? Si tú lo eres, deja un rewiev porfa! o no podré seguir con los proximos capitulos

En fin, como siempre se aceptan todas las ideas pero aceptar no es lo mismo que incluir ¿Eh…?

Agradecimientos a ZOTA: no se si aún lees la historia pero gracias por tu idea… xD

Bueno, eso Adiós….

PS: para el que no entendió: "Falsa Bella": Ginny / "Bella": ¿Bella?


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece

* * *

_El capitulo sin nombre

* * *

_

Ginny PoV:

Había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura. La primera, Isabella estaba en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo. Segunda, ambas deseábamos matar a Emmett. Y tercera, que estoy incondicional y perdidamente segura de que esta es la forma mas tonta de decir que estas segura de algo, no lo haría nunca más.

Era bastante perturbador verme frente a mí dirigiéndome una mirada acusadora y, era peor aun saber que en realidad no era yo, en realidad era Isabella Cullen.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de ocio analizando el caso "Isabela Cullen", preguntandome porque no me agradaba, y a ser sincera no había llegado a conclusión coherente alguna.

Yo era consiente de que normalmente era alguien amable, poco egoísta y madura. Para mí Isabella podía llegar a ser un muy buen ejemplo de chica; había llorado y peleado por Edward, por su relación, porque sabia que el era a quién amaba, por que sabia que era el hombre o vampiro de su vida o existencia; se había enfrentado con un montón de vampiros locos por su pequeña hija Nessie y hasta donde yo sabia casi mata al depravado de Jake por imprimarse de ella; y siempre estaba al pendiente de que ninguno de sus seres queridos sufriera, que todos ellos estuvieran a salvo. Siendo así, Isabella podría agradarme tanto como Hermione o Alice lo hacían, pero por alguna razón, no era así.

- ¿Por qué diablos me miras de esa forma?—quise saber.

-Porque estoy esperando a que soluciones esto –Me contestó—No creas que este mini cuerpo me agrada…

Bufé… ¿Por qué todos tenían que sacar el tema de mi estatura?

-Pues no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte, ¡Ni siquiera estoy segura de porque pasó lo que pasó!—Y era verdad, nunca en los años que llevaba aprendiendo magia había escuchado de algo como esto.

-Será que no prestabas atención—Comentó. Antes de que me lanzara sobre ella para arrancarle los brazos y golpearla con ellos, volvió a hablar: – Pues, entonces iré con Harry o Hermione, seguro ellos saben que hacer—Dijo, mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a cruzar la puerta de la cocina y dirigirse a la sala de estar.

-¡No!—La detuve corriendo a velocidad sobrehumana y posicionándome entre ella y la puerta—No puedes ir con Harry, el se enfadara conmigo y…- Me vi interrumpida al sentir una risotada de su parte.

-¡Ginevra!—Dijo sin para de reír- ¡No puede ser! No me digas que… - Casi se ahoga con su risa y se vio obligada a intentar controlarse, cuando lo logro medianamente continuó: – ¡No me digas que le temes a Harry!

-No le temo a _Harry_… le temo a _Harry enfadado_, es diferente. ¡Y no te burles Isabella! Si alguna vez lo hubieras visto enojado también le temerías. – No me sentía completamente avergonzada puesto que eso era cierto.

- Muy bien, muy bien, entonces ¿Qué haremos?

-Mira, si fuéramos donde Harry, y no lo haremos – Agregué ante la imagen de Harry enfadado—él nos diría que fuéramos con Hermione… Por lo tanto, será mejor que vayamos donde "La chica que lo hizo con medio Hogwarts" directamente.

-Está bien, lo único que quiero es salir luego de esta horrible situación. —Suspiró y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que alguien faltaba en esa cocina.

-¡Emmett!—Exclamé Isabella volteo, al parecer, también interesada en la ubicación del vampiro ese. Sin embargo nadie me contestó nada, miré a Isabella interrogante y ella se encogió de hombros. Respiré por la nariz, y sentí un aroma que identifique como el de Emmett. Fruncí el ceño y me incliné lo suficiente como para ver debajo de la mesa; Allí sentado como indio en un rincón estaba Emmett que me miraba con horror y pánico.

-¿Que se supone que haces allí, Emmett? – quiso saber Isabella que también se había inclinado para ver bajo la mesa.

-Ustedes me asustan—murmuró bajito, me produjo algo de ternura o quizás era vergüenza ajena.

- No vamos a hacerte daño Em – Le dije con la voz mas dulce que pude usar.

Emmett salió de debajo de la mesa en un rápido movimiento, al percatarse de que había quedado a unos centímetros de Isabella, se alejo de ella de un saltó quedando más cerca mío, cuando se dio cuenta de esto se alejo también de mí. Rodé los ojos.

-Ya vamos

Y salimos de la cocina.

Tenía planeado pasar por la sala de estar tan rápido como pudiera –Y eso era mucho ahora— pero no sabía que como siempre mis planes no llegarían a buen puerto.

-¡Ginny!—sentí que la voz de Harry me llamaba. Sin detenerme a pensarlo, sin recordar que para todos yo era Isabella ahora, volteé a verlo. Sus facciones eran ahora mucho mas nítidas, claras y de la misma forma era mucho más clara en su mirada la extrañeza. Sentí un casi inexistente golpe a mi costado, Isabella me había dado un codazo.

-Harry dijo _Ginny_, no _Isabella _– Comentó.

-Oh, claro – Dije yo e inconscientemente le sonreí a Harry, el me sonrió de vuelta.

-Ginny, iremos a comprar pizza – Dijo Harry a Isabella-¿Quieres venir?

-No gracias—Negó Isabella.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó, esta vez Ron. Isabella asintió

- OK – asintió Harry – entonces ¿Qué tipo de pizza quieres?

- Oh, no te preocupes, no tengo ganas de comer pizza, la verdad no tengo hambre—Ahora fue mi turno de propinarle un pequeño codazo que creo, le dolió más de lo que había calculado. – Quiero decir – Se corrigió con voz un tanto ahogada de dolor – La que tú elijas estará bien para mí.

-Está bien – Se encogió de hombros Harry, ahora miro a Edward con una mirada retadora—Hey Cullen, apuesto tres pedazos de pizza a que yo llego antes a la pizzería con mi lindo Lamborghini, que tú con tu feo Volvo.

- No vuelvas a insultar a mi lindo Volvo, y por supuesto que no me ganarás. – Contestó Edward con el mismo tono.

-Yo también iré entonces—Exclamó Nessie parándose de la butaca en la que estaba sentada – Quiero ver como papá te hace comer polvo – Le dijo a Harry.

-¡Ja! Sueña linda, tu querido papi va a quedar hundido en la miseria hasta la punta de su cabello ¿Alguien más quiere verlo?

-¡Yo!—gritó Alice dando saltitos, Jasper se levantó con ella. Todos los Cullen se levantaron dispuestos a ir también.

- Perfecto, ¡vámonos! – Exclamó Harry abriendo la puerta.

-¡Esperen yo también quiero ir!—Gritó Emmett dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, tras ellos. Sin embargo no fue mucho lo que pudo avanzar antes de que lo tomara por el cuello de la camiseta.

-Tú te quedas—Mascullé. En ese momento al ver hacia la puerta me percate de que Alice estaba parada en medio de la sala de estar con la mirada perdida. Ella estaba _viendo_ algo. Luego de unos segundos parpadeo y nos miro una y otra vez.

-Olvídenlo, creo que mejor me quedo – Les dijo a Jasper y al resto que la estaba esperando.

La puerta finalmente se cerró tras Jasper, escuchamos en silencio los suaves ronroneos de los motores de lo automóviles de Harry y Edward alejándose. Y solo entonces observe a Alice que me devolvía la mirada con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-No te rías – Siseó Isabella a mi espalda y solo eso bastó para que Alice se echara a reír cual demente certificada por el gobierno. Luego de casi cinco minutos se levantó del sillón al cual había caído por su risa sin control y nos miró para volver a reír levemente.

-¿Cómo diablos pudieron meterse en esto?—Preguntó a un con una sonrisa.

-Pues Ginevra, que…

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?—Pregunté yo interrumpiendo a Isabella, no necesitaba escucharla culparme nuevamente.

-Vamos con Hermione y lo sabrán – Dijo. Como odiaba que se hiciera la misteriosa.

Fuera, Jake se encontraba de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol con varita en mano y el rostro contraído en una extraña expresión de concertación siendo vigilado por Hermione sentada en una banca cercana a él. Hermione volteó a vernos al escuchar las fuertes risotadas que Alice y Emmett soltaron cuando Isabella casi cae al bajar los tres escalones que daban al jardín.

- ¿Estas bien?—Le preguntó cuando estuvimos frente a ella.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero estaría mejor si fuese yo misma –Masculló mirándome.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que yo no soy la maldita culpable de esto?—Le dije yo enfadada, su actitud comenzaba a fastidiarme – Fue Emmett el que lanzó el estúpido hechizo.

Hermione me observó con una ceja alzada y luego hizo lo mismo con Isabella.

-¿Qué esta pasando? - Inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Las dos chicas mas inteligentes del país se cambiaron de cuerpo! – Exclamó Emmett.

-¿Quienes?—Preguntó Jacob uniéndose a la charla.

-¡No andes de metiche!—Le dijo Isabella. Él haciéndose el ofendido se alejo, Emmett se fue con él.

-No puedo creerlo – Murmuró Hermione negando con la cabeza. – Solo tu, la novia de Harry Potter, podría meterse en semejantes problemas, Ginny. - Suspiró con cansancio.

Rodé los ojos, ¿Qué rayos tenia que ver Harry en todo esto?

-Bueno, sí, todos estamos de acuerdo con que la culpable aquí es Ginevra, pero ¿Hay una solución verdad?—Dijo Cullen.

- Primero deben decirme que fue lo que pasó.

Le expliqué la historia intentando por todos los medios no prestar atención a las risas de Alice, Hermione asentía en cada punto que se podría considerara como relevante. Cuando finalicé el relato ella se quedó pensando por un momento y luego habló con la voz que solía poner para explicar alguna cosa en la que se desenvolviera.

- Lo que pasó fue algo muy simple. –Comenzó – Realmente, no te culpo por no saberlo, Ginny. Creo que cuando lo mencionaron salías con Harry por primera vez… y pues, en ese tiempo no fuiste muy brillante que digamos – Bufé con indignación, siendo ignorada por mis dos amigas e Isabella – El hechizo Accio, tiene un efecto muy interesante si se usa de una situación determinada, la cual es muy difícil que se dé: La persona que realiza el hechizo debe apuntar directamente a la cabeza de una persona, y tener la mente en blanco mientras dice el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Fue lo que hizo Emmett – Dijimos Cullen y yo a un tiempo.

- Si se dan esas condiciones – Prosiguió ella—Entonces la mente de la persona a la que se apuntó con la varita, que en este caso fue Ginny, se separa de su cuerpo y viaja normalmente al que realizó el hechizo, pero, como Emmett la esquivó, la mente siguió derecho hasta Bella, cuando llego a ella su propia mente fue reemplazada por la de Ginny y esta se desplazó al cuerpo vacío más cercano, que era el de Ginny.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamamos todas en señal de entendimiento.

- Bueno, entonces ¿Cómo lo arreglamos? – Quise saber, impaciente, ya quería volver a mi cuerpo, era pequeño pero cómodo.

- El procedimiento es sencillo, sólo debemos hacer un nuevo _Accio_ preferiblemente por el mismo sujeto que realizó el primero y sí o sí con la misma varita, si no es con la misma el hechizo no funcionará y entonces se quedarán tal como están.

- Y por supuesto que no queremos eso – Dijo Isabella. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el otro extremo del gran jardín de la casa, donde se encontraban Jake y Emmett muy juntos y de espaldas a nosotras. Por mera curiosidad observé a Alice, ella aguantaba apenas la risa, la pregunta era ¿Por que? ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

Llegamos finalmente hasta donde ellos y Hermione los llamó. Ellos voltearon lentamente con sendas expresiones de terror, me pregunté que rayos habían echo ahora.

Se acercaron a nosotras con paso lento, temeroso. Emmett tenía la mano izquierda tras la espalda y al parecer no sabía a quien mirar con más miedo.

- Emmett, necesitamos que hagas nuevamente el _Accio _pensando en exactamente lo mismo que cuando lo hiciste antes. – Dijo Isabella.

- Eh… está bien – El extendió su gran mano a Jacob y este iba a entregarle su varita, cuando Hermione los interrumpió:

-No, no. Debes hacerlo con la varita de Ron, con la misma con la que lo hiciste la primera vez.

Emmett tragó en seco y miró a Jake, el se encogió de hombros con una expresión de lastima.

-Yo… Hermione… no puedo hacerlo – Tuve un mal presentimiento ante esto.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? – Le pregunte con miedo a su respuesta.

Y él, por toda contestación mostró la mano que había tenido tras la espalda cerrada en un puño, lentamente comenzó a abrirla revelando dos trocitos de rama… o más bien de varita.

Por mi mente pasó una horrible imagen de Isabella junto a Harry, seguida de una mía con Edward, no pude pensar en cual era peor… La fuerte risotada de Alice me hizo volver a la realidad. Isabella mostraba una cara de shock lo suficientemente graciosa como para hacerle un poema y Hermione una mueca de asco que me hacía desear no saber nunca en que pensaba.

Nuestra atención fue robada por un par de bocinazos que venían desde afuera de la casa; Los demás habían llegado de la pizzería.

- ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunté a Hermione.

- No lo sé – Dijo ella negando con su cabeza – Supongo que lo único que nos queda por ahora será que actúen como la otra mientras yo pienso en una solución permanente.

La voz de Harry nos llegó desde lejos:

-¡Ginny, cariño, ya llegamos! ¡Adivina a que vampiro le gané la carrera hasta el local de pizzas!

_Que comience el teatro…

* * *

_

Si, sé que me tarde, sé que debería ser más largo, y que es una porquería…

Bella no es un personaje que me agrade en demasía, por lo que mientras leía los libros, no me ocupé mucho en captar bien su personalidad, acepto todo reclamo de su parte concerniente a este punto o a cualquier otro.

No se cuando, pero Fred y George aparecerán en algún momento.

Aún no se nada del prox. Capi así que no esperen tenerlo pronto, lo siento pero ando sin ganas y el colegio con todos los trabajos y los insoportables profesores me dejan poco tiempo y pocas ganas de existir ¬¬…

Besos, cuídense, y dense un abrazo de mi parte


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulos trece.

Harry v/s Edward

DISCLAIMER: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

* * *

**Bella PoV:**

Desperté asustada y me senté en la cama de Ginny. Volver a dormir era algo terriblemente extraño, y el hecho de que Edward no me había acompañado en ningún momento lo volvía casi insoportable.

Me levante e hice lo que solía hacer al despertar en mi vida mortal; una ducha, armar la cama y vestirme por supuesto. Abrí el armario de Ginny y suspire de alivio al ver que era de un tamaño razonable y la ropa que en el se encontraba era en esencia muy simple.

Salí de la habitación, y casi pego un grito al ver que Harry estaba fuera, mirándome con una sonrisa que se parecía bastante a esas que Edward siempre tiene antes de lanzarme a la cama.

-Hola—lo saludé, intentando no acercarme mucho. No olvidaba que ahora era Ginny la que tenía mi fuerza y mi velocidad mientras que yo tenía su varita en mi bolsillo trasero ocupando espacio nada más.

-Hola— respondió. Se acercó a mí para besarme y no supe como voltee la cara justo a tiempo para que sus labios se encontraran con mi mejilla. Él se alejó confundido, casi me daba pena verlo con esa cara.

-Aún no lavo mis dientes—le dije. Él rió, era claro que no se creyó el cuento ni por un segundo.

Caminamos en silencio por el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones y llevaba a la escalera en silencio, hasta que el se atrevió a decirme lo que se estaba guardando:

-¿Qué pasa Gin?—me preguntó, yo lo mire y negué – se que te pasa algo, anoche no dejaste la puerta abierta.

_¿Pero qué…? ¿La puerta abierta?_ Y sólo entonces recordé que en el pasado, yo dejaba la venta abierta de mi habitación con un propósito: dejar entrar a mi novio por las noches. Por supuesto Ginevra y Harry hacían lo mismo.

-Lo lamento—le dije—no me sentía muy bien anoche, y se me olvidó.

Aquel cuento tampoco lo creyó.

No me sorprendí demasiado cando llegamos a la sala de estar y vimos allí a toda mi familia. Emmett y Rose estaba en un sillón para uno hablando a susurros de quien sabe que cochinada. Alice y Jasper jugaban ajedrez, Jacob y Edward se encontraban en mitad de una partida de póquer y Renesmee y Ginevra en mí cuerpo jugaban con la consola.

-Hola Cullens—Saludó Harry sentándose a un lado de Jacob, probablemente para ayudar a ganarle a Edward.

-¡Potter, deja de golpear mi mente!—vociferó Edward lanzándole una patada bajo la improvisada mesa sobre la cual jugaban. Harry lanzó un aullido de dolor y sacó su varita del bolsillo para apuntarle a Edward, al siguiente momento la varita de Harry estaba en las manos de Ginevra, bueno no en las de ella, en las mías, pero era lo mismo.

-Potter, ya te dije que no hechizaras a Edward—Lo regaño con un tono muy Ginevra, del que todos se dieron cuenta. Vi de reojo como Alice negaba y Emmett intentaba aguantar la risa.

-Esta bien, esta bien—aceptó Harry. Ginevra le devolvió la varita, al momento que Ron y Hermione descendían por las escaleras y Kreacher aparecía de la nada para dar aviso de que el desayuno estaba listo.

El desayuno fue bastante normal exceptuando el hecho de que volvía a comer, ya había olvidado lo bien que sabia. En ese momento, al ver a Ginevra, casi escupo el café, mis ojos que deberían ser dorados, tal como eran desde hace años, estaban negros de hambre, claro, eso explicaba por que miraba a Harry con tal intensidad, agradecí a todos los santos que la sangre de los magos no fuese apetecida por los vampiros o ya habría habido una gran masacre aquí.

-Ehh… Gi… ¿Isabella?—La llamé, ella tardo un momento en despegar la vista del cuello de Harry y darse cuenta de que la llamaba a ella. Cuando me miro con esos ojos negros, me pregunté como nadie se había dado cuenta— ¿Puedes acompañarme a la sala? Necesito hablar contigo…- Ella asintió y se levantó- ¿Hermione, Alice? – Se levantaron también y salimos todas de la cocina.

Hermione comprendió de inmediato que era algo referente a nuestros cuerpos por lo que nos llevó a un despacho, al cual había visto entrar a los cuatro magos más de una vez. Dentro se parecía mucho al despacho de Carlisle en la casa de Forks, con libros por doquier, cuadros y un escritorio en medio. Hermione cerró la puerta y le lanzó un hechizo, probablemente el que usaba cuando ella, Harry, Ron y Ginevra entraban aquí, para que nadie fuera, aun siendo vampiro, escuchara alguna cosa.

-¿Que pasa?—Quiso saber de inmediato, todas me miraban con interés.

-Miren los ojos de Ginevra—sólo dije, y obedecieron. Se quedaron viéndola por un momento y me miraron con horror, Hermione también sabía que significaba.

-¡Pero que demonios…!—Exclamó Ginevra, sin entender nada.

-Ginny, ¿No tienes hambre? – Le preguntó Alice.

-¿Si tengo…? ¡Pero que rayos! Soy un maldito vampiro, como se supone que…

-Me refiero a sangre—La cortó Alice— ¿No tienes hambre de sangre?

Ella pareció sopesarlo por un momento, y luego asintió

-Supongo que eso es, por que me pica horrores la garganta—Dijo.

-¿Y que hacemos?—Pregunté sentándome al borde del escritorio.

-¿No dicen que Carlisle tiene una reserva de sangre?—Propuso Hermione.

-La tiene—Asintió Alice—Pero es sangre humana, y dudo que se buena idea darle ese tipo de sangre su primera vez, podría acostumbrarse…- Alice lo pensó por un momento—supongo que le podemos decir a Emmett que vaya a por un poco de sangre de animal por allí, o ir yo misma—Hermione y yo asentimos en acuerdo. —Pero a aún así va a tener que cazar por si misma el jueves, en la caza familiar.

Por dios, se me había olvidado por completo la "La caza familiar". Una vez al mes solíamos ir de cazas todos juntos, y en esas instancias, Edward no se separaba de mí. Aquello no sería mayor problema si no fuese por que estaba completamente segura de que Ginevra no tenia idea de como cazar, y mucho menos copiar mi estilo.

-Bueno… que no vaya y ya— Dije.

-No puedo no ir—Negó Ginevra.—Edward y Renesmee se pasan el día preguntándome si me pasa algo, si hay algún problema, y es porque no paso tiempo con ellos.—Nos explicó—Debe haber alguna forma…

-Lo único que se me ocurre es que Bella te enseñe a cazar. —Le dijo Alice a Ginevra.

-¿Estás loca?—pregunté yo- ¿que tal si no logra cazar nada y para saciarse me hace pedazos?

-Al menos así no tendría que escucharte más—Apenas escuche decir a Ginevra.

-Muy graciosa…

-Chicas, —Nos llamó Hermione— ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como un par de adolecentes y escuchar?

Ambas bufamos al más puro estilo Edward.

-Sí queremos que los chicos no se enteren…

-Hablen por ustedes – La detuve—Yo no tengo problema alguno con que se enteren, yo no le temo a Harry.

-Bella, le temerás después de que sepa todo esto, créeme—Me dijo Alice, yo la mire y su rostro mostraba la seriedad que siempre mostraba luego de _ver _algo terrible. Suspiré y deje que Hermione prosiguiera.

-Lo que haremos será simple, ahora Alice saldrá y buscara un poco de sangre para Ginny, así podrá ir a la escuela sin matar a nadie. Luego, cuando volvamos, diremos que vamos al centro comercial o algo así, y tú—Señalo a Ginevra—y Bella irán de caza, mientras nosotras las cubrimos

-Es perfecto—Dijo Alice—Ya veo por que eres la chica que "Lo hizo con medio Hogwarts"

Ginevra y yo nos reímos del chiste, mientras Hermione enrojecía.

Salimos del despacho, encontrándonos con todos en la sala de estar mirándonos.

-¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Ginevra de inmediato, todos negaron

-Será mejor que nos vallamos—Comentó Harry viendo su reloj pulsera mágico.

-Harry tiene razón…- Asintió Jasper— ¿Y Alice?—Preguntó, yo me volteé a verla, no estaba, seguro se había ido a buscar el alimento para Ginevra.

-Subió. —Conteste yo de inmediato—Creo que dijo algo de cambiarse los zapatos o algo así.

-Pero acaba de ponérselos…

-Es Alice. – Dije. Jasper asintió dándome la razón.

-Yo también olvidé algo, vengo de inmediato—Comentó Ginevra, se deshizo del abrazo por los hombros de Edward y subió sin que yo pudiese verla siquiera.

Las esperamos por unos minutos, en los que Harry a mi lado no paró de consultar el reloj al igual que Edward. Esos dos tenían más en común de lo que querían admitir.

Cuando bajaron Alice traía zapatos nuevos y Ginevra tenia los ojos mucho más claros, suspire de alivio al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Hermione.

La jornada escolar transcurrió con total normalidad. Y me alegraba hasta cierto punto el darme cuenta de que comportarme cono una "inglesa pelirroja mágica que se pasaba haciendo bromas todo el día", se me estaba haciendo un poco más fácil. Y de la misma manera Ginevra actuaba cada vez mas como "una típica vampira americana melodramática" como ella me decía.

Llegamos a casa y Ginevra y yo subimos para prepararnos. Me puse la ropa mas cómoda que encontré y Salí de la habitación encontrándome conmigo. Ambas bajamos en silencio.

Al llegar abajo nos encontramos con las chicas esperando a los pies de las escaleras, bueno no sólo con ellas.

-Rose—Dije al verla, ella estaba a un lado de Alice con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mueca de disgusto.

-Hola, Bella—Me saludó, remarcando mi nombre. Estaba molesta.

-¿Por qué le dijeron?—Quiso saber Ginevra.

-No me dijeron ellas, se le escapó a Emmett—Rodé los ojos— además acabo de escucharlas hablar—dejo caer los brazos— ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

-No es que no quisiéramos hacerlo—Dijo Hermione

-Sí Rose, no es algo personal, para nada. —Le dije yo—Sólo queríamos que lo supiera el menor número de gente posible.

-Esta bien – Aceptó Rose—Pero déjenme ayudar ¿No?

-Seguro. El plan de hoy es simple. – Ginevra le explicó lo planeado en pocas palabras y acordamos que Rosalie iría al bosque con nosotras por cualquier emergencia.

-Pero recuerda que no debes decirle nada a nadie…—comenzó Ginevra

-…Sobre todo si Harry está cerca—completé yo. El haber visto a Alice tan seria cuando había dicho lo de Harry realmente había hecho mella en mí.

-¿De que hablan chicas?—todas volteamos a un tiempo al escuchar la voz de Ronald tras nosotras. Junto a él venia Jake con un enorme emparedado en una bandeja y Harry con un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, una bebida alcohólica mágica.

-Cosas de chicas—contestó Ginevra.

-¿Y por que yo no puedo enterarme?—Quiso saber Harry

Todas nos miramos por unos segundos hasta que Alice habló:

-Es una sorpresa… un regalo sorpresa—Inventó Alice rápidamente.

Harry nos miro una por una deteniéndose por más tiempo en mí.

-Ves—Dijo Ginevra, yo la miré—Te dijimos que no se acordaría de su aniversario.

-Tenías razón—dije siguiéndole el juego sin dejar de ver a Harry con una mirada lo mas propia de Ginevra que pude. —…Es una perdida de tiempo.

-¡No!—exclamó Harry— ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Un novio irresponsable?

-Pues eso parece. —Dije de forma dura, recordando las poca discusiones entre Ginevra y Harry que había presenciado, y haciendo un esfuerzo por comportarme de una forma parecida a la de ella.

-¡Claro que no!—Exclamó ignorando a Ron y Jake que contenían la risa al verlo en ese papel de sumiso, él se acercó y tomó mi rostro con ambas manos, mientras me lanzaba una mirada tierna y seductora, que me asustaba. Le lancé una mirada a Ginevra, ella evitaba por todos los medios mirarnos. —Nunca me olvidaría de algo tan importante…

Lo alejé rápidamente, nerviosa. Sólo esperaba que Ginevra no se enfadara demasiado.

-No te preocupes…—Le dije sonriendo. —Entonces, nos vamos ¿Esta bien?—Harry asintió sonriendo.

Miré a las chicas y comenzamos a marchar con dirección a la puerta. Una vez fuera entramos al diminuto garaje de Grimauld Place, el cual Harry había agrandado con magia. Sacamos el auto de Alice en el cual se irían Hermione y Alice al centro comercial a comprar un regalo para Harry, y Ginevra, Rose y yo nos montamos en el Jeep de Emmett para dirigirnos a un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, lugar en que habíamos casado las ultimas semanas.

Rose detuvo el coche a un costado de la carretera y descendimos. Ella olió a los alrededores y asintió.

-Yo me quedaré por aquí—Dijo apoyándose en el auto. – Estaré atenta, y si hay algún problema iré a ayudarlas.

-Ginevra y yo asentimos y por unos momentos nos quedamos allí. Comencé a caminar en dirección al bosque y ella me siguió.

-Gracias—Murmuró ella cuando hubimos avanzado unos quinientos metros. Por su tono de voz, supe que le había costado bastante decir aquella simple palabra. La miré, su rostro no era identificable entre la oscuridad del bosque para mis simples ojos de humana, era como ver todo con un poco de barro encima.

-¿A que te refieres?—Inquirí yo. Ella bufó.

-Ya sabes… a lo de Harry… por un momento pensé que serías más cariñosa con él sólo para molestarme…

Solté una carcajada, ella me miró.

-Tampoco soy tan mala—Le dije—Y tampoco es como si Harry fuera el chico mas guapo que he visto en mi vida…

-Bueno si vives con vampiros, eso es bastante lógico—Dijo ella, al parecer sonriendo.

Seguimos caminando hasta que ella se detuvo de golpe, yo me volteé a verla. Ginevra parecía terriblemente concentrada. Había olido algo

-Ve. —Dije. Y ella desapareció de mi vista de inmediato.

Seguí caminando en la dirección en la que creí ella se había ido y a unos trecientos metros encontré un venado muerto sobre en el piso, alcé mi vista a su lado estaba Ginevra con cara de susto y completamente sucia. Agradecí internamente a Alice por obligarnos a traer una muda de ropa. Suspiré, aquello no iba a ser fácil.

Una hora después, o quizá un poco más nos devolvíamos por el bosque con dirección al Jeep de Emmett en el cual nos esperaba Rose. Lancé una mirada a Ginevra, finalmente la última vez lo había logrado; cazar si una mancha y hacerlo de una forma rápida por detrás, tal como yo lo hacía. Pero aún a sí no parecía demasiado contenta.

-No lo hiciste tan mal, de todas formas—Le dije intentando ayudar.

-Lo sé. Pero es raro ver tantos animales muertos…

-Supongo así quedaríamos si de pronto Harry se enterase de lo que ha sucedido

-No es para tanto—Dijo ella riendo—Pero aun así asusta…

-¿Crees que enfadado de esa forma a la que le temen todos ustedes podría hacerle daño a Edward?—Pregunté luego. Ella pareció sopesarlo por un momento:

-No lo se. Puede ser. Harry es una gran mago…—Dijo aquello último con un deje de admiración.

-Le quieres mucho ¿No?

-Tanto como tú a Edward. —Asintió firmemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba eran mis pasos, los de ella era inaudibles, como los de todo buen vampiro.

-¿Por qué crees que se lleven mal?—Me preguntó.

Lo pensé por un momento

-Supongo que son demasiado parecidos… además creo que Edward tiene algo de celos por los poderes de Harry…

-Es una buena teoría… y a eso se le puede sumar la actitud arrogante de Harry… En Hogwarts a muchos le desagradaba por eso.

Aquella conversación comenzaba a Hacerse mas agradable y menos tensa.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo están juntos?—Pregunté

-Comenzamos a salir cuando yo tenia 15… luego lo dejamos por cerca de un año, ya sabes, por que el pensó que sería muy arriesgado para mí… y hace casi un año, luego de despertar, cuando se supone que estaba muerto, él me pidió volver.

-A mí me paso algo parecido—Dije recordando aquella etapa de mi vida mortal, por excelencia la mas horrible—Edward me dejó, por que "supuso" que la vida con vampiros no era buena para mí.

Ella rió.

-Bien… ahora, ¿Tienes alguna teoría del por que nosotras no congeniamos?—le pregunté curiosa.

El tema de mi rivalidad con Ginevra lo había meditado más de una vez, y no podía comprender. Con aquella pequeña conversación además había caído e cuenta de que nosotras tenemos un montón de cosas en común. Lo mas razonable que había encontrado era la rivalidad de Edward y Harry, probablemente nosotras habíamos comenzado aquella pequeña guerrilla como una forma de mostrar el apoyo a cada uno.

-No. – Contestó ella. —Pero, ahora me doy cuenta que hemos atravesado cosas parecidas, pero que se volvieron distintas de alguna manera por la forma en la que actuamos… supongo que esa es la diferencia entre nosotras… como dijo un gran hombre a mi novio una vez: son las decisiones y no las habilidades lo que nos hacen diferentes… o algo así.

-Bien… habrá que solucionarlo… con todo este asunto del cambio de cuerpos, cada vez me agradas más—Le dije

-Igual tú a mí—Asintió ella—Además así le demostraremos a los chicos que nosotras somos mil veces más civilizadas que ellos.

Y nos dimos la mano con solemnidad.

Fuera del bosque vimos a Rose que nos esperaba apoyada en el capó del Jeep.

-¿Qué tal les fue?—Preguntó preocupada viendo la ropa de Ginny.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, la verdad—Contesté yo sin poder evitar la alegría, mientras Ginny iba a buscar la ropa que Alice había enviado a la cajuela.

Aunque hace días la idea de arreglar la relación que sostenía con la persona que ahora era dueña de mi cuerpo, no se me antojaba ni un poco, hace ya unas horas –mas o menos el tiempo que lleva mi cerebro en otro cuerpo- aquel asunto había tomado de pronto mucha importancia para mí.

Cuando Ginny estuvo lista llevando una ropa de un estilo mucho menos sencillo de lo que vestía, subimos al coche nuevamente y nos dirigimos Grimmauld Place hablando de un montón de cosas.

**-:-**

**Ginny PoV:**

Cuando estábamos a unos quince minutos de casa nos quedamos en silencio y Rosalie llamó a Alice para avisarle que ya estábamos cerca.

Mientras Rosalie hablaba y Bella se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana yo sonreí satisfecha. Era cierto que hace unos días mi interés en una amistad con alguien como Isabella Cullen era nulo, pero aún así luego de haber acordado la aquella tregua me sentía mejor conmigo misma, aquello, como le había dicho a Bella demostraba nuestro grado de civilización. Además me sentía mas relajada, no se como no se me había ocurrido antes intentar arreglar todo ese rollo del odio con Bella, ahora sabiendo que mi cuerpo estaba en manos de alguien que no me odia, me sentía mucho mejor.

Salí de mis pensamientos al reconocer por la ventana la calle anterior a Grimmauld Place. Una vez estuvimos frente a la casa, Bella y yo descendimos del Jeep y Rosalie lo metió a la cochera mientras nosotras nos quedábamos en medio de la calle esperando por ella y Hermione y Alice que debían llegar en cualquier momento.

Cuando Rosalie volvió lo hizo con cara de contrariada.

-¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó Bella de inmediato.

-El Porshe de Alice esta dentro, y ellas no—Contestó. Aquello podía significar solo que ellas estaban ya dentro de la casa.

-¿Pero no se supone que nos esperarían para entrar todas juntas?—Dije yo.

-Si pero, ellas ya están adentro.—Dijo Rosalie

-Entremos, y si nos preguntan les diremos que nosotras nos vinimos después por que estábamos esperando a Ginevra o algo así—Propuso Bella, e hice una mueca al escuchar mi nombre. Rosalie asintió.

Todas caminamos con dirección a la casa, que podíamos ver pues Harry nos había develado la ubicación, y Bella, que se supone que es la que tiene las llaves, abrió la puerta.

Dentro, se encontraban Hermione y Alice, pero también estaban allí mirándonos con sumo interés Jasper, Carlisle y Esme.

Rosalie y Bella soltaron el mismo improperio a la vez.

Resulta que cuando las chicas llegaron a casa y bajaron del auto estando en la cochera, lo hicieron hablando de nosotras, y Jasper, Carlisle y Esme, que por cosas del destino estaban allí escucharon gran parte de la conversación. Lo que obligó a Hermione y Alice a dar explicaciones luego de hacerles jurar que no le contarían a nadie.

Por lo tanto, ahora, las únicas personas que sabían de nuestra condición era Jacob –Aunque debía sospechar alguna cosa-, mi hermano Ronald, Renesmee, Edward y el mismísimo Harry.

Luego de eso, y sin olvidar volver a hacer jurar a los tres vampiros completo silencio, nosotras nos fuimos al despacho de Harry a hablar de nuestro gran secreto.

-Entonces—Comenzó Hermione ni bien sellada la puerta— ¿Cómo les fue?

-Perfecto. —Contestó Bella—Ginny caza de una forma muy parecida a la mí y como toda una profesional.

Sonreí arrogante al mas puro estilo Harry y también porque luego de escuchar mi diminutivo de los labios de Bella, supe que no tendría que volver a escuchar mi feo nombre por un tiempo.

-Eso, es porque Bella resultó se runa excelente maestra—Dije yo.

Miré alrededor al darme cuenta que de pronto todas en la habitación se habían quedado en silencio, estaban mirándonos a Bella y a mí una y otra vez. Hermione y Alice lo hacían con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que ya no quieran matarse la una a la otra—Comentó Alice y reímos.

-Bueno. – Dijo Hermione, y por el tono de voz supe que hablaría de algo importante. —Como saben ayer les dije a Fred y George que nos ayudaran con el tema de la varita que rompió Emmett—Hubo un bufido general—Pues, hoy me llegó una carta de Fred diciendo que vendrían aquí para recoger la varita personalmente…

-¿No podía ser por lechuza?—Pregunté yo sabiendo como me molestarían ese par al verme en este estado.

-No, podrían interceptar la lechuza y entonces no tendríamos varita para devolverlas a su estado natural…—Bella y yo nos miramos nerviosas ante la perspectiva

-¿Y a que hora vendrán?—Preguntó Rosalie

-Pues deberían llegar en unos minutos, pero…—sin embargo fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la sala de estar. Un estruendo que recordaba mucho a la red Flú.

Todas salimos del despacho de inmediato, justo a tiempo para ver a mis idénticos hermanos allí parados limpiando las cenizas de sus costosas trajes. Al vernos sonrieron de la misma forma y al mismo tiempo corrieron hacia nosotros con los brazos extendidos gritando un "¡Hermanita!", por un momento cerré los ojos esperando el impacto con ellos, sin embargo los abrí a los segundos de no haber sentido nada. Fred y George se encontraban abrazando a una confundida y hasta buen punto asustada Bella.

-Hermanita…— Comenzó Fred con una enorme sonrisa.

-Dinos ¿En que problema te has metido?—Continuo George

-Y también dinos por que Harry no puede enterarse…

-No será que te diste cuenta de que existen otros chicos por ahí…

-que no son perseguidos por dementes calvos…

-y te decidiste engañarlo…

-¡Claro que no!—Contesté yo de un grito.

Fred y George me miraron confundidos, y luego la confusión se transformo en idénticas sonrisas bobas.

-¿Y quien es esta chica tan linda?—Pregunto Fred acercándoseme

-¿Y que hay de estos dos bombones?—Dijo George mirando a Alice y Rosalie

-Pues—Contestó Hermione sonriendo. Ella adoraba cortar las alas de mis hermanos—Esas dos son Alice y Rosalie, ambas casadas—El rostro de George se deformó por un momento y luego se concentró en mí al igual que Fred.

-Pero imagino que tu…

-…Estas soltera

-¿no?—Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora.

-Pues si lo soy. —Les dije intentando contener la risa. —Pero hay un problema… ¡Yo soy su hermana menor!—Y dicho esto les propine un insignificante golpecito en la cabeza cada uno.

Las chicas rieron y luego yo lo hice también al ver la cara de confusión de los gemelos.

Hermione se ocupo de contrale a ambos toda la historia mientras ellos sostenían compresas de agua fría contra el costado de la cabeza; al parecer mis golpes les había dolido algo mas de lo que tenia pensado.

-Entonces—dijo George cuando Hermione hubo terminado—ella es Ginny—Me señalo

-…y ella—Fred señaló a Bella en mi cuerpo—es la vampiro…

-Pero entonces Ginny tiene las habilidades de un vampiro…

-… y bebe sangre—Ambos me miraron con horror.

-Si. —asentí yo—pero no bebo sangre de humano y mucho menos de magos—ellos asintieron.

Entonces Hermione les explico lo de la varita y ellos aceptaron llevarla al local del señor Ollivander sin problemas.

-Fred, George—Todos en la sala alzamos la vista, por las escaleras descendía Harry, Edward y el resto, miré la hora, ya era tiempo de la cena.

-Hola cuñadito—Le devolvieron el saludo Fred y George— ¿Qué cuentas?

-No demasiado, solo que ahora vivo con un aquelarre de vampiros—Dijo sonriendo. Harry y los gemelos siempre se habían llevado bien, y gracias a esa relación el carácter bromista y relajado que había heredado de su padre salía a flote.—¿Y que hacen aquí?—Preguntó ya estando abajo y abrazando levemente a cada uno.

-Vinimos a visitar a nuestra hermanita…

-…y asegurarnos que no le has hecho ningún daño.

-Harry miró a Bella sonriendo de forma melancólica.

-Claro que no—Negó.

Los gemelo se quedaron para la cena invitados por Harry. En ella mandaron un montón de indirectas sobre nuestro estado, todos lo que sabían de ellos sonreían al escucharlas mientras Harry, Edward y Renesmee nos miraban sin comprender, Ron parecía no escuchar nada, completamente concentrado en su comida, al igual que Jacob.

Una vez mis hermanos se fueron, yo me senté de inmediato frente a la consola preparada para jugar con ella toda la larga noche que tenía por delante, mientras veía con envidia como Bella y Harry subían juntos a dormir. Sólo esperaba que no fueran a hacerlo juntos.

* * *

Si, se que me demore y que quisieran golpearme pero así es la vida…. Además cuando ya llevaba la mitad como hace dos semanas se murió mi Pc y tuve que comenzar de nuevo cuando me conseguí otro…

Al manos el capi es algo largo ¿No?, salió Fred y George, se arreglo lo de Bella/Ginny… y eso. Como siempre, si tienen alguna queja, sobre todo referente a la parte crepúsculo solo díganlo.

Espero que toda esa gente que se le ocurrió ponerme en sus alertas o favoritos en este ultimo tiempo me dejen rewiev… a las lectoras de antes no las culpo… soy tan lenta actualizando que me dan ganas de golpearme sola.

Bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry estaba sentado en una de las butacas de la sala de estar de Girmmauld Place, frete a él Emmett y Bella jugaban con la consola que el mismo había comprado y que casi no había usado.

Y mientras los miraba sin verlos ensaba en Ginny, en Ginny que ya no lo abrazaba a cada instante, en Ginny que no lo besaba hace tres días, en Ginny que parecía completamente aburrida de el.

Era un hecho frustante, y aunque el hace dos días había tenido una esperanaza cuando ella le había dicho qe pensaba comprarle un regalo, aquello ahora no servia de nada, Ginny seguía igual de distante. Quizas el hecho de la distancia no seria tan terrible si no fuera por que además sentía que lo estaba cambiando por los Cullens, más bien por un Cullen en especial: Edward.

Aquella sanguijuela que no había hecho mas que fastidiarle desde que le había conocido ahora se llavaba todas las miradas de Ginny, de SU Ginny. Psaban tiempo juntos hablando de sabe Merlin que cosas, reian juntos, Ginny lo miaarba siempre que podía… si, era cierto que el muy desgraciado era guapo y no se que mas pero el era Harry Potter, y también era guapo, divertido, atlético, tenia una linda cicatriz y lo mas importante; su corazón latía.

Volvio a prestar atención a los jugadores que habían cambiado; ahora eran Jasper y Alice. Emmett no estaba en ningún lado al igual que Rose, y Bella se encontraba sentada junto a él. Hace ya unos días que ella y Ginny se habían hecho amigas, y ahora parecían muy cercanas, como si algo muy importante las uniera, quizás un secreto. Y si era asi, quizás la vampira pudiese decirle algo con respecto a la actitud de su novia. Si no era ella, no era nadie, Hermione nunca le decía nada cuando era con respectoa Ginny y Alice ni siquiera ko escuchaba-, ella estaba enfadd por que no le había hecho caso a sus cnsejos de decoración para Grmmauld Place.

-¿Bella?—La llamó dudando, ella lo volteo a ver con una calia sonrisa que lo hizo calmarse de inmediato.—¿Podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto Harry—Dijo ella

-¿A solas?—Bella asintió, Harry se levanto secundado por la vampiro. Caminaron hasta la cocina y Harry cerró la puerta mas que nada por costumbre, son el tipo de cosas que se comienza a hacer cuando se pasa mucho tiempo conviviendo con vampiros

-¿Pasa algo malo?—Bella parecía realmente preocupada por él, y por un momento recordó a Ginny, ella siempre decía eso cuando el le decía que debían hablar.

-No lo sé, por eso quería preguntarte. Es sobre Ginny.—Bella seguía viéndolo—Verás, desde hace unos días la siento distante… no me besa en publico… y de hecho tampoco lo hace a solas… no me mira como antes y… -El joven bajó la mirada—Comienzo a pensar que ella ya no quiere estar conmigo.

Harry sintió entonces como la fría mano de Bella se posaba sobre la suya.

-No digas eso, ella te quiere mucho… es sólo que… esta pasando por una etapa difícil—Le dijo, con una sonrisa descompuesta.—debes comprenderla.

Harry miró a Bella a los ojos, eran como el chocolate, al igual que los de Ginny, pero no soo eso tenían en común, también la intensidad con la que lo veian, aquella intensidad que ahora no estaba en los ojos de su amada, aquella inetnsidad que lo hacia desear besarla.

…

Edward PoV:

Sentir el viento en mi rostro era perfecto, y a pesar de que no sentía la adrenalina de la que Potter o Ronald o la misma Ginny hablaban cuando se subian a las escobas, era emocionante de todas formas.

Me dirigi a Ginny que se encontraba resguardando los arcos y lanzé la bludger con solo un poco de fuerza, anotando de inmediato.

-Veo que empeoras—Le dije burló n

- O qizas tu mejoras—Me dijo ella. Reí.

-Si claro—dije – mejor descendamos, antes de que siga mejorando…

Ginny rió y bajmos hasta el suelo

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa de vidrio que había allí y Kreacher apareció de pronto para ofrecerle a Ginny una rebanada de pastel de mora y un café humeante. Ella comenzó a comer con una tranqulidad que me hacia dudar su parentesco con Ronald. De hecho su forma de comer, la forma en la que tomaba la taza de café, todo aquello me recordaba a Bella cuando aun era mortal y solia sonrojarse a cada instante. Sonreí inconsientemente. Y volví a ver a Ginny, ella me moriba mientras mordia su labio, rei.

-¿Qué pasa?—Me Preguntó.

-Nada—Negué aún sonriendo, por un momento ver a Ginny fue como ver a la antigua Bella, y aun mejor, pues su sangre no me apetecia y no necesitaba arrancar la idea de hacerle trizas el cuello a cada segundo.

-¿Por qué ríes?

-Por nada— Ella me seguía viendo—, por un momento me recordaste a Bella.

Su expresión cambió de pronto volviéndose mas seria, puso un poco de cabello pelirrojo tras su oreja

-Lo dices como si no la vieses hace años—Dijo frunciendo el ceño si verme

Yo solo sonreí, aunque no sentí ni un poco de alegría.

Lo cierto era que ciertamente me parecía que hace años no estaba con Bella, mi Bella. Ella era como otra persona, que evitaba mis brazos y mis caricias, y se quedaba toda la noche jugando con la consola, sin entrar a nuestro cuarto siquiera. Y pasaba mas tiempo con los magos, pero sobre todo con el pedazo de asno Potter, quizás ahora mismo estaba con el de hecho. Miré a Ginny nuevamente, quizás… quizás ella sabia algo sobre Bella, o algo sobre Bella y Potter… mejor ni pensar en eso

-¿Ginny?—Ella me miró mientras jugueteaba con las migas de la tarta.

Aquello era mas difícil de lo que creía, no solia molestarme en pedir información a la gente, solo me limitaba a leer sus mentes o simplemente actuaba con desinteres hasta obtener algo por mi mismo, sin embargo aquello era serio, Bella nunca se había comportado como ahora lo hacia. Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas

-¿Edward?

-Tu y Bella parecen tenerse mucha confianza—Más de la que ella parece tener en mi ahora pensé

-Supongo—Asintió ella lentamente achicando los ojos; intentando descubrir hacia adonde iba yo

-¿Tu sabes que le pasa?—Ella seguía viéndome—Hace un tiempo ella no es la misma y no puedo evitar preguntarme que le sucede...

Ginny se mordió el labio dudando, y mis ojos no podían apartatrse de su boca. Era casi inevitable pensar lo gnial que sería morder esos carnosos labios yo mismo... al percatarme de esos pensamientos -sucios pensamientos- intenté desviar mi vista y al saber que no sería capaz simplemente cerré los ojos momento en el que el resto de mis sentidos se intesficaron un poco mas y pude oler el aroma de Ginny aroma particularmente pareicido al de Bella ese aroma deliioso que me hacia desear acariciar cada roncon de su calida piel con mis labios y... ¡No! abrí los ojos asustados de mis cavilaciones que a cada momento empeoraban, encontrandome, para más remate con los ojos chocolates de Ginny que estaban fijos en un punto entre mi nariz y mi mentón... ¿que sería?

-Edward...

-mmm... -Gemí con voz ronca, su mirada tan... deseosa, me estaba matando... o tentando, si, tentano prque acababa de darme cuenta de que cada momento me acercaba mas a ella hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso calido y familiar...

-¡¿PAPÁ?

-:-

Ginny PoV:

Podia ver como los labios de Harry estaba peligrosamente cerca de los mios, y aunque una pequeña -diminuta- voz dentro de mi cabeza me deía que no era una buena idea, sentia como una fuerza casi magnetica me empujaba a volver a probar aquellos labios...

-Ginny...-Susurró Harry, pasando a rozar mis labios con los suyos al hablar y no pude evitar sonreír ante su reconocimiento inconsiente mientras acortaba la infima distancia que nos separaba de un beso.

Aunque realmente el beso no duró más de un par de segundos antes de escuchar un estruendoso grito -que probablmente hasta el mismisimo primer ministro muggle debe haber escuchado-

-¡¿PAPÁ?

Harry se alejó de mi como disparado y no alcanzo a dirigirme una mirada arrepentida ates de dar media vuelta y correr hacia el jardín, lugar desde el ccual habia provenido semejante alarido, yo me limité a seguirle.

Afuera nos encontramos con una escena muy paricular, a esas alturas, alarmados igual que nosotros por el grito de Renesmee todos estaban alli viendo a la pequeña medio-vampira que gritaba a Edward y Bella -que porspuesto, estaba en mi cuerpo- no se que cosas:

-¡NUNCA LO CREÍ DE TI PAPÁ!-Gritaba la pobre con una voz desgarradora, con lagrimas en los ojos, iguales las lagrimas que Bella tenia en mis ojos.- ¡TANTAS VECES ME HABLASTE DE AMOR Y AHORA... AHORA...-Lanzó una mirada furibunda a su propia madre- AHORA... ahora...-Era obvio que no podía continuar.

Todo se quedó en silencio, mientras Edward apreciaba a su hija con una expresión de dolor insuperable.

Rosalie fue la primera en reaccionar, se deshizo del abrazo de Emmett y se acercó a su sobrina, consolandola en un murmullo...

-¿Que ha sucedido, cariño?-Le preguntó con angustia.

-Él... ella... ellos...- No podía hablar por el ataque de hipidos que le atacaban y Rosalie sólo la abrazó lanzano una mirada interrogante a Edward que permanecía congelado viendo a Renesmee

-Cielo, yo...-Empzó, pero parecia imposibilitado para hablar.

Y el silenció volvió a la casa hasta que Harry se adelantó como buen dueño de casa, dispuesto a saber que había ocurrido.

-¿Que pasó Cullen?-Preguntó con frialdad en direccion a Edward, él sólo lo miró con culpa... y sólo eso bastó para que todo los que sabiamos sobre el secreto del intercambio comprendieramos lo ocurrido: Edward y Bella (en mi cuerpo) se habían besado y Renesmee los habia visto y por spuesto, ella, ignorante de todo este embrollo, creyo ver a su padre siendole infiel a su madre con una bruja que ademas de todo estaba de novia con un amigo suyo. Mientras que el pobre Edward ahora debía estar realmente mal, pensando que había besado a Ginny, traicionando a Bella y a Harry.

Bella me miraba suplicante, rogandome por la develacion de El Secreto y yo pronto asentí, acercandome a la escena. Bella se posicionó a mi lado.

-¿Nessie?-La llamé con cariño ell levantó la vista levemente y al veme sus ojos se empañaron auún más intentó volver a ocultar su rostro peroo no se lo permití tomando su mentón-Escucha, cielo... esto se ve muy mal ¿Verdad?-Ella confusa asintió- Pero hay algo que deberías saber-Dije en medio de un suspiro- De hecho-Comenté mirando especialmente a Harry, realmenet deseando que todo esto terminara- Tu y algunos mas deberían saberlo...

Harry me miraba con el ceño fruncido, intrigado.

Luego Bella prosiguió:

-Yo en realidad soy Bella-Dijo - Y ella-Me apuntó- Es Ginny... Nosotras... intercambiamos cuerpos...

* * *

_UUUUF! SIGLOS DE NO PASAR POR AQUI :b bien, lo admito, esta vez si me pase :S pero he vuelto, eso debe serviros de algo no?_

_bueno, bueno,no les prometo capi pronto aunque por alguna razon recibir un monton de rewievs como que me insira ¿saben? nah, mentira xD) bueno eso, y por supuesto mil, mil, mil, mil perdones_

_¡LAS AMOOO! ¡LOS AMOOO!_


End file.
